Somebody Save Me
by nekoangel1988
Summary: A prank leads to Naruto being expelled from school, when he gets home tragedy strikes and Naruto is accused of doing the crime and everyone turns their back on him. Is there anyone willing to find out if he's innocent or getting set up to take the fall. AU DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Somebody Save Me

Chapter one

"Naruto it's time for school." Naruto heard his brother Kurama call from the doorway. Naruto groaned and pulled the blankets over his head, it wasn't that Naruto didn't like going to school, because he did. But he had stayed up late the night before studying for his dreaded Algebra exam.

"Come on little brother." Kurama called again. "I'll come drag you out if you need too."

"Go away, idiot." Naruto grumbled as he shoved the covers off before sitting up.

"Not until you are out of bed." The red haired teen said. Kurama was three years older than Naruto and was in his senior year at Konoha High while Naruto was in his freshman year.

"I'm up" Naruto mumbled, rubbing at his blue eyes. "Are mom and dad gone already?"

"Yeah, Mom got called in for an emergency surgery and Dad had a meeting." Kurama replied. Their mother Kushina Uzumaki was a surgeon at Konoha General, while Minato was Mayor of the City of Konoha. Sometimes it annoyed Naruto that their parents weren't always there for him when he needed something, but he always had Kurama who would always do his best to help him out with whatever he needed. Naruto dreaded the day that Kurama finished high school and left for college. It meant that Naruto wouldn't have his best friend and prank accomplice anymore. Kurama was the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

"What's that look for?" Kurama asked seeing the depressed look in Naruto's eyes.

"I was just thinking that I'm dreading when you leave for college." Naruto answered, his heart feeling heavy at the thought.

"It's not like I'm going a million miles away." Kurama replied "I'm only going to Suna."

"I know" Naruto said "but I'm so used to you being here to talk too. What if I have a panic attack and can't get through it?"

"There is always the phone when you need me the most. You know I won't abandon you." Kurama said "besides we still have a few months until I even leave."

"I know." Naruto mumbled feeling embarrassed about worrying about Kurama's pending departure. He should probably be worrying about his test and getting through this day without passing out from exhaustion.

"I love you too little brother." Kurama said entering the room and pulling Naruto into a hug. "I'm going to miss you as you much as you will miss me." Kurama told him "But since I'm not leaving for a few more months how about pulling a prank on a few choice teachers at Konoha High?"

"What do you have in mind?" Naruto asked never being able to resist a good prank. Naruto drove his teachers crazy with the amount of pranks that he played. Naruto really couldn't help it, he just liked brightening up what he considered a dull day.

"Replacing their hand sanitizer with super glue." Kurama replied giving Naruto a wicked grin. "I know your teacher Iruka goes through a ton of sanitizer." Kurama said and Naruto couldn't stop the grin. Iruka Umino was Naruto's Algebra teacher. What a good way to irritate the man than gluing his hands together. Maybe Iruka would even cancel today's test.

"Good idea" Naruto agreed "He'll be too busy to concentrate on giving the test."

"Just don't get caught, you will probably get suspended" Kurama said. Naruto shrugged he didn't really care, he just wanted to have some fun, what better way to that than to prank the teacher whose class you were just barely passing. Naruto wasn't dumb he just didn't like math and preferred goofing off with his friends.

"Make sure we have plenty of glue. Iruka isn't the only teacher that I want to prank." Naruto told Kurama who was heading for the door.

"This is going to be fun." Kurama said grinning at Naruto.

"The terrible Uzumaki's strike again." Naruto grinned back. Kurama's departure forgotten in the midst of their prank planning.

Naruto couldn't stop the giddy feeling as he dug into his dresser and grabbed his usual orange t-shirt and pair of blue jeans. He rushed through getting dressed and heading out of his room towards the kitchen. Where he knew Kurama would have their prank supplies already ready.

Upon entering the kitchen Naruto grabbed a bowl of lucky charms, quickly scarfing it down before going over to the table where the large bottle of clear super glue that was sitting on the the table. Grabbing the bottle off the table, and stuffed it into his backpack. Naruto loved the days where he and Kurama planned pranks.

"This is going to be great." Naruto grinned as he exited the house and headed towards Kurama's car. Climbing into the silver BMW Naruto grinned at his older brother.

"Yes, if we don't get into too much trouble." Kurama said "Jiraya already threatened to expel you." Kurama reminded.

"I'm not the only prankster in Iruka's class. Kiba Inuzuka is there in there too. Iruka won't know that it was me." Naruto said shrugging. He was almost positive that Kiba would be the one get blamed this time.

"I hope so" Kurama said "Mom and Dad said they would send you to military school if you got expelled from Konoha High."

"I'm not worried." Naruto replied even though the thought of being separated from his brother did bother him.

Once they arrived at the high school Naruto said goodbye to Kurama and headed into the school to search for his best friend Sasuke Uchiha, whom he found with his girlfriend in Iruka's classroom.

"Hey, Sakura." The blonde boy greeted as he dropped his backpack onto his desk beside the dark haired Uchiha.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura gave him a friendly smile before looking back at Sasuke. Naruto proceeded to pull the bottle of clear super glue out of his backpack and headed to the front of the classroom where he dumped the normal sanitizer into the trash can beside the desk and refilled it with the super glue.

"Naruto, don't you think that is a bad idea?" Sasuke asked watching as Naruto put the evidence away. "If your parents find out its so long Naruto."

"I won't get caught." Naruto said confidently as he pulled his math book out of his backpack and put it on the floor underneath him as he sat down.

"I hope you are right." Sasuke said "because I need my best friend to get through this year."

"The great Sasuke Uchiha needs me?" Naruto said "your dating the hottest girl in the school. What do you need me for? Entertainment purposes?"

"Yes, because my life is so boring." Sasuke commented dryly and Naruto rolled his eyes. Naruto's father Minato and Sasuke's father Fugaku were best friends, which meant the two spent quite a bit of time together because The Uchiha's often had dinner with the Uzumki's which meant that Naruto and Sasuke spent a lot of time together and had ended up being best friends. Once in a while Naruto even convinced Sasuke to play a prank on their unsuspecting teachers which is funny because no one ever expected the stoic Sasuke to play a prank.

"Your life is boring without me." Naruto snickered "besides I plan for Kiba to take the fall on this one."

"We'll see about that" Sasuke said as Sakura took her seat behind Sasuke as the classroom began to fill up. Iruka Umino with brown hair and a scar across his nose followed the kids into the room closing the door behind him. Before heading towards his desk where he immediately squirted some hand sanitizer onto his hands and rubbed them together, not expecting his palms to get stick together. If Iruka only held his hands up he would have looked like he was praying.

"Naruto." Iruka said irritation in his voice. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me. It was Kiba." Naruto protested.

"Idiot, Kiba isn't here." Sasuke said under his breath, making Naruto freeze.

"What did you do?" Iruka asked again as he tried to pull his hands apart, only to fail.

"I replaced your sanitizer with super glue." Naruto mumbled.

"Wonderful." Iruka hissed "I guess that was supposed to be a joke?"

"Of course it was." Naruto said "you just need to lighten up a little."

"If you would stop playing pranks, you might actually pass the class." Iruka hissed.

"I am passing." Naruto said "barely but I am passing."

"Not after this stunt you are not." Iruka stated "you are getting a zero on the test and you are getting your ass to the office so that Jiraya can deal with you." Iruka glared at the frozen blonde. "Get your ass out of here. And someone please call the office and let them know that Naruto Uzumaki is on his way."

"I told you, you shouldn't have done it." Sasuke said as Naruto gathered his things, trying to ignore his teachers glare.

"Something like this isn't a joke." Iruka stated as Naruto exited the room with Iruka following.

"I'm sorry okay." Naruto mumbled. "I just wanted to have some fun."

"Sorry isn't fixing this right now and its not going to keep you in this school either." Iruka stated as he followed Naruto into Jiraya's office.

"What did you do now?" Jiraya asked as Naruto flopped down into the chair in front of the white haired man's desk.

"He put super glue in my hand sanitizer." Iruka said holding up his hands for the principle to see. Jiraya sighed and looked over at the miserable blonde.

"What did I tell you was going to happen next time you were in here for playing a prank?"

"That I was going to be expelled" Naruto mumbled "but you can't expel me. When my parents find out they will send me to military school. I can't be separated from Kura."

"You should have thought about that sooner." Jiraya replied "Go clean out your locker and I will call your parents."

"You should learn to take a joke." Naruto told Iruka as he passed his teacher and went out into the hall.

"You should learn that there's more to life than playing stupid pranks all the time." Iruka replied.

"Face it you don't like me because I make your boring life a little less boring and you couldn't do that yourself." Naruto snapped.

"I don't like you because you think you can get by with anything because your father is mayor." Iruka snapped not realizing how far he had gone until Naruto's blue eyes widened with hurt before his shoulders slumped and he disappeared down the hall.

"That was a little harsh." Jiraya said "Naruto is a kind kid, he's just a little spirited."

"Yes, well he needs to calm down." Iruka said looking down at the floor, beginning to feel guilty as he thought of the hurt look in Naruto's eyes.

When Naruto reached his locker, he couldn't stop the tears. Did Iruka really think that about him?

"What happened?" Naruto's best friend's voice filled the air.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked "I got expelled and found out that Iruka hates me because he thinks that I think I am better than everyone else."

"Yet you spent more time volunteering at different places than any other kid." Sasuke said hating that their teacher had to be so cruel over one little prank.

"I guess that means military school for you." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded and turned and opened his locker.

"What's going on here? Why aren't you in class?" Kurama asked, walking towards Sasuke and Naruto with Itachi beside him.

"I played that prank and Iruka took it a little too seriously." Naruto replied. "and I'm not sure that you didn't get caught doing the same thing."

"I didn't do it because Itachi talked some sense into me." Kurama said.

"I tried to talk him out of it." Sasuke said "but not as usual he didn't listen." Naruto sighed and pulled his things out of his locker and put them into his backpack.

"Mom and Dad are going to be pissed." Kurama said "there won't be any talking them out of military school this time." both Naruto and Kurama enjoyed close relationships with their parents, they could always tell them whatever was on their mind and get whatever help they needed for their problems. Kushina and Minato always tried to be home at meal times, which to both Kurama and Naruto these were some of their favorite times, laughs were shared and stories enjoyed as they each discussed something funny that they had had happen to them during the day. Naruto's stories usually were about some pranks that he played while Kurama's was usually how he had to keep beating the girls off cause they wouldn't leave him alone. Naruto knew they would really be angry at him for this prank and they were right to be but Naruto still hoped that he could talk them out of military school. They knew that he didn't want to be so far away from Kurama. Naruto had panic attacks everyone once in a while and Kurama was usually the only one who could help him out of it.

"I guess I'll see you at home." Kurama said "if they don't ship you off before I get home."

"You and I both know they wouldn't do something like that." Naruto said as he watched Jiraya coming towards him.

"I'll see you later then." Kurama told Naruto as he and Itachi started off down the hall.

"I couldn't get a hold of either one of your parents." Jiraya said "so when you are finished with your locker, head on home. I know you live only a couple minutes from here."

"I'm finished." Naruto mumbled "I'll get out of your hair since you clearly don't want me here."

"Naruto" Sasuke said softly seeing the rejection in his friends eyes.

"I'll talk to you later Sasuke." Naruto said as he hefted his backpack up onto his shoulder and headed towards the exit. Did everyone really hate him that much? What most people didn't know was that Naruto hid a dark depression beneath his bright grin, not even Sasuke knew he was depressed. Kurama knew about it and would try and help him out when it seemed like the darkness was getting too much for Naruto to handle but sometimes even Kurama was fooled by his bright grin.

When he reached his house, he noticed that both his parents cars were in the drive. Which Naruto found weird since Jiraya hadn't been able to get a hold of them, normally when they were home the phones did not go unanswered.

"Mom, Dad?" Naruto called out as he entered the house. It was strangely quiet, no laughter to be heard which was unusual because his dad liked to joke around a lot. This time however, not a sound was heard.

Approaching his father's office, a strong copper scent filled the air, making Naruto wrinkle his nose. Whatever the smell was there was a lot of it. As Naruto entered the office, Naruto's chest filled with fear. Swallowing hard Naruto spotted both his parents bodies lying in a pool of blood, a bloody knife lying beside his father.

Naruto dropped to his knees in a pool of blood beside his father, terror and shock filling his veins, his hand dropping onto the knife as Naruto leaned over and began searching for a pulse in his fathers throat. Tears filled his eyes as a pulse couldn't be found, and he allowed his hand to drop into the blood while his other hand gripped the knife tightly, unconsciously.

"You can't be gone." Naruto sobbed as he leaned forward and struggled to take in his next breath. Who could have done this and why would they do it? What had their parents done to be so brutally murder? He was so lost in his thought that he didn't hear Kurama shouting from down the hallway, didn't hear his brother come up behind him, didn't even know that his brother saw him holding the bloody knife and barely heard his brother whisper: "What the hell did you do?" before grabbing the nearest phone and calling the police.

 ** **Should I continue? Thanks for reading and reviewing.****


	2. Chapter 2

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 2

Naruto remained kneeling in his parents blood until he felt someone roughly yank him up and he was forced to face an angry Fugaku Uchiha, who was the chief of police.

"Tell me you weren't responsible for this!" Fugaku demanded, Naruto still in shock, was unable to remove his eyes from his father and his mother. Fugaku tightened his hold on Naruto's shoulders and shook him hard, only succeeding in making him drop the knife.

"He killed them." Kurama said, sounding like he was in just as much shock as Naruto was. "why would he kill them."

"Come on Kura. Let's get out of here." Itachi said when his father shot him a look to get the older teen out of the room.

"Naruto!" Fugaku snapped, his anger growing that the teen could so easily kill his own parents, when everyone else in Konoha seemed to adore them. Naruto still didn't respond, staring into the blood that drenched the floor as he started shaking.

"He had the murder weapon in his hands, there is no doubt that he was the one to kill them." one of Fugaku's officers said as he bagged the knife. "His finger prints are going to be all over the knife."

"I don't want to accept that he could so easily do this." Fugaku said, letting go of Naruto long enough to look over both Minato's and Kushina's bodies.

"Yes, well sometimes its hard to accept what is right in your face." the officer replied glaring at the mute teen. The more Fugaku looked at his lifeless friends the angrier he got. They hadn't deserved to be killed like this, it wasn't fair. They had been kind people who loved their children and those they worked hard to serve. How one of their own kids could snap like this was beyond Fugaku's comprehension.

"Don't let him get away, we caught him red handed." The officer told Fugaku nodding towards Naruto. "Its an open and shut case."

"You are probably right." Fugaku said standing up, feeling sick to his stomach and unable to look at his friends like that anymore. He approached Naruto who was standing in the same place that Fugaku had left him. Grabbing his handcuffs, Fugaku wrenched Naruto's arms behind his back before placing the cuffs around his wrists. He read the teen his Miranda rights, not caring that the boy still hadn't spoken a word.

"Let's go." Fugaku growled as he shoved Naruto forward and out of the study and towards the door. Naruto didn't even feel Kurama's glare as Naruto was shoved past the room that Itachi was talking to Kurama in.

"You little murderer!" Kurama yelled "did you kill them because you were going to get shipped to military school?" Naruto still didn't answer, still stared unfocused on whatever was in front of him, so he didn't see the people, Sasuke, Sakura standing there watching. Naruto barely felt Sasuke's eyes on him as he was roughly shoved into a police car.

"I think he needs a mental institution." Fugaku said "and then maybe some prison time." He watched as the cop car transporting Naruto disappeared. He had always thought the blonde was a good kid, so what had happened to make Naruto do something like this.

"Did he really kill his parents?" Sasuke came up to him and asked, not wanting to believe that his best friend could do such a thing.

"Caught him with the knife in his hand. What does that tell you?" Fugaku asked and Sasuke frowned.

"He was depressed about being expelled, I didn't think he would go so far as to kill his own parents." Sasuke said.

"Apparently he snapped." Fugaku replied "you and Itachi should take Kurama home, get him away from this scene. I will be home once they finish processing the scene and Naruto has been interrogated." he didn't want to go back inside and see his friends lifeless bodies again. He didn't want to be here at all and he most certainly didn't want to interview Naruto. He wasn't so sure that he would be able to get anything from Naruto anyways, the boy hadn't spoken a word since he had been arrested.

"I'll see you at home." Sasuke said and waited for Itachi to come out of the house with Kurama. He didn't want to see his best friend's parents. He couldn't understand why Naruto would take things this far. Sasuke certain that his friends parents were upset over the prank he had played, but surely they wouldn't have gotten so mad at him that he decided to do this. What was going through Naruto's mind right then?

A few hours later, Fugaku returned to the police station and headed towards the interview room where he knew Naruto was being kept until Fugaku could interview him. Entering the room, Fugaku allowed the the door to slam shut behind him, hoping to get some sort of response from Naruto, but he got nothing Naruto continued to stare blankly at the wall.

"What the hell did your parents do to make you kill them like that!" Fugaku snapped at the blonde. "Why stab them so many times? Did they make you angry with wanting to send you to military school?" Naruto didn't even look at Fugaku and he didn't answer. If Fugaku hadn't been so angry he would have wondered why the teen had been so traumatized if he had been the one to kill them.

"You are going to jail." Fugaku said "and there is no way to get out of it. We have all the evidence we need to convict you of first degree murder. Now would be the time to start talking." Fugaku slammed his hands down on the table that Naruto was handcuffed to. Fugaku scowled down at the blonde who was still silent and covered with his parents blood. Naruto swallowed hard but he didn't say anything, he didn't think he would be able to speak, not after what he had seen.

"Who are you?" Fugaku asked seeing a dark haired man with snake like features enter the room.

"I am Naruto's lawyer. Orochimaru." The man said as he crossed the room and sat down beside Naruto.

"He's not saying anything." Fugaku replied "and he hasn't seen he was arrested."

"Considering the evidence," Orochimaru said looking through the crime scene photos "and the fact that he was found with the knife in his hand. I think he should probably plead guilty to first degree murder."

"Are you sure you are a defense attorney?" Fugaku asked. "Because I am certain that its your job to defend him not convict him."

"You and I both know that when a jury sees the evidence they will convict to the full extent of the law. Minato and Kushina were both adored by the people they served. I think the least we can hope for since he's not talking is an insanity plea which will only lead to him being put into a mental institution and not jail." Orochimaru replied.

"I don't care where he's locked up, just as long as he's off the streets and not free to hurt anyone else." Fugaku said.

"The thing is also that Naruto had never shown any kind of violent behavior before. This is the first time."

"Yes, well its an extremely violent first time. It's my job to make sure that he doesn't do it again." Fugaku said. "I never thought he would have done something like this."

"You are right perhaps it is better that he get locked away, it might be better for his safety after all. Once word gets out of what happened people are going to hate him even if he doesn't get convicted." Orochimaru said. "And with all of the evidence that is against him, I don't think there is any reason to go to trial, since he's not even defending himself. I will go on and file a plea with the DA and get him sent to the mental hospital asap."

"Whatever" Fugaku said "just keep him away from me. I'm afraid I might actually kill him myself."

"That's not really something to say in front of his attorney." Orochimaru said.

"You and I both know that you don't care either. You are not even trying to keep him out of lockup." Fugaku replied "So why should I even be worried."

"There is no point in defending someone with so much evidence against him." Orochimaru said shrugging as he stood up. "I suppose for now he is going to be placed in a holding cell until arrangements can be made for him."

Fugaku nodded and unclipped Naruto's handcuffs from the table before jerking the blonde to his feet. He shoved Naruto towards the door, not caring that the movement had caused Naruto to trip over his own feet.

"You might want to be careful with how you handle him" Orochimaru pointed out "Some might accuse you of police brutality."

"No one is going to give a damn about him." Fugaku said "not even his own brother cares about what happens to him." Fugaku forced Naruto into a holding door, before removing the handcuffs and slamming the door behind the blonde. who found his way to the nearest corner and sat down pulling his legs up to his chest, and tightly shutting his eyes.

Naruto had heard everything that Fugaku had said about him going to jail or being locked up in a mental hospital, he didn't care. He only wanted to go back in time and rethink that decision to play a prank on his teacher. Maybe if he hadn't done that, then he wouldn't be here now. He wouldn't admit it but he was scared, Fugaku was right with his finger prints on the murder weapon they wouldn't need anything else to convict him, so there had been no point in trying to defend himself. Because Fugaku was out for Naruto's blood. Naruto could still see the hate in Kurama's eyes, his brother honestly believed that he had been capable of murdering their own parents. That hurt Naruto more than anything else, who cared if the town hated him, he only cared what Kurama thought. His brother's eyes had told him more than he needed to know, his brother hated him, for all he knew Sasuke and Itachi did as well. It hurt him to think that everyone around him could believe that he was capable of doing such a thing. Naruto had never been violent towards anyone and all of a sudden he could be believed to do such a violent crime. Closing his eyes, Naruto could still see his parent's bodies lying in the dark pool of blood. He didn't think that he would ever be able to forget finding his parents. A sudden question popped into his head, his parents had been dead before he had even gotten kicked out of school, how could people so easily blame him when he wasn't there when it had happened. Yes, it had been foolish to touch the knife but he was betting that whomever had set him up had counted on the fact that he would touch it and get his finger prints on it. Who would want to set him up for something like this? What was their point in doing it? Why would anyone want his parents dead? Would anyone ever believe that he was innocent? Would Kura always hate him even if he was proved to be innocent?

Tears flooded Naruto's eyes, he didn't know how he was going to get out of this mess, not even his court appointed attorney believed him to be innocent, then again Naruto knew that Orochimaru never solved his cases by going to court, he always settled out of court. It would figure that he would do the same with Naruto. But he if he spoke up maybe he could make a difference in his case or maybe he would end up making himself look guiltier. Naruto wondered what life behind bars was like and if it really would be safer behind bars than it would for him to be out on the streets. Could he even prove his innocence? Would anyone even care that he was innocent or would they convict him anyways because he was convenient and they didn't want to waste the resources to find the real killer. Naruto had always respected Sasuke's father, but right now he felt that respect dwindling into nothing. Fugaku Uchiha had been nothing but rough with him since arresting him, the man clearly believed that he was guilty. While the evidence pointed towards that conclusion, Naruto believed that if they looked a little deeper they would be able to find the truth. The question was would they even bother looking?

 ** **Thanks for reading and reviewing! Behind the mask will be updated later today and I hope to have the next chapter of Somebody save me up in the next couple of days. Liz****


	3. Chapter 3

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 3

Naruto spent the rest of night, crammed into his corner of the cell. Wondering what was going to happen to him. He stared down at his still blood covered hands and wondered why anyone would want his parents dead. What had they done to deserve that kind of death? Naruto couldn't stop the tears from filling his eyes as he pressed his head into his knees. He knew one thing was certain Fugaku Uchiha was right about one thing, he wasn't going to be getting out jail for a long time. He highly doubted that anyone would bother looking to see if he was innocent.

Laying back on the bench, Naruto closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. He knew it would likely be a fruitless attempt but what else could he do while he waited for his attorney to sign him into some kind of mental hospital.

" _ _You are the worst son on the planet!" Minato's cold voice said "You never should have been born. No one ever wanted you."__

 _"_ _ _We knew you were evil from the moment you born." Kushina added "I should have aborted you as soon as I found out I was pregnant. Kurama is the perfect son and you can never ever hope to be anywhere near as good as him!"__

 _"_ _ _Stop!" Naruto cried, his heart pounding in his chest "Just stop."__

 _"_ _ _We won't stop until you are dead!" Kushina yelled "your going to pay for our deaths. Kurama should be the one to end your misery, he would be so much better with you in a grave somewhere!"__

"Stop!" Naruto yelled, sitting up, his chest heaving as he gasped for air. Tears filled his eyes and he couldn't holding back the tears as he silently sobbed, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"What are you crying for? You killed our parents you don't deserve to get to grieve for them." Naruto looked up and found Kurama standing at the cell door glaring at him.

"I didn't do it." Naruto said, looking down at the floor to avoid the hatred he saw in his brother's eyes. "I know it doesn't look like it but I didn't do it."

"Fugaku caught you with the knife in your hand!" Kurama snapped. "According to the ME's report our parents weren't dead long when I found you. How did you not do it!"

"They were dead when I got home" Naruto said "It was stupid to touch the knife. But I promise I didn't do it."

"Your damn promise doesn't mean a damn thing." Kurama said. "Just the sight of you crying over them makes me want to vomit."

"Then why are you here?" Naruto asked miserably, his heart aching with every word that Kurama said.

"To make sure that I hate you." Kurama replied "but looking at your miserable, piece of shit self, I don't think that hate is strong enough a word for what I feel for you." Naruto closed his eyes, his heart feeling like it was going to completely shatter into a million little pieces. Naruto had always adored his older brother. Naruto had never thought that anything could come between them. Knowing that his dear older brother hated his guts made Naruto feel like he was going to die at any second.

"I want to die" Naruto said miserably, not bothering to look up at his older brother anymore, he couldn't stand to see the hatred.

"No one will miss you if you do kill yourself." Kurama snarled "I think personally the world would be a better place without you. They should give you the death penalty, but I doubt that our justice system will do that. So I hope someone takes care of you in whatever jail system you get sent too, and I hope it's in the most painful way possible."

"Just get the hell out of here." Naruto mumbled tired of hearing the anger in his brother's tone. "Maybe I can convince Sasuke and Itachi to look deeper into what happened."

"I wouldn't count on it, Sasuke hates your guts too as for Itachi you might be able to convince him, but I doubt it. He isn't too pleased with you either."

"Just shut up already." Naruto whispered "and leave me alone." Naruto closed his eyes, wishing his brother would just go away and leave him to his misery. Naruto wished that he had some kind of knife on him at that moment, he would put an end to both his misery and his brother's. Did Sasuke really hate him? They had been best friends for so long it didn't seem possible. Didn't Sasuke know him better than that?

"Your a pathetic, miserable piece of shit!" Kurama said after a moment of silence. "I hope you rot in hell wherever you are put." Naruto didn't say anything, just kept his eyes on the floor as Kurama's footsteps faded away.

Naruto closed his eyes, wishing that someone would just go on a rampage and kill him, maybe Kurama was right and the world would be a better place without him.

A few hours later he heard more footsteps coming towards him, and he was almost afraid to look up and find Kurama returning to lavish more hatred upon him.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked miserably.

"To inform you that your case isn't going to trial, because I filed an insanity plea and the judge thinks it better for you to be sent to a mental institution to see if they can fix you."

"How can you fix something that's not broken?" Naruto mumbled.

"Because you are going to be beyond broken before you finally leave this planet." Orochimaru hissed, glee filling his voice.

"Then you will be doing me a favor." Naruto replied "Only hurry up and kill me now. Or I will find a way to kill myself."

"You will do no such thing." Orochimaru said "Because that's not part of the plan." Naruto snorted.

"Do you think I really care what's part of your little plan?" Naruto asked. "If I want to kill myself I will."

"That statement only tells me what the state of your mind is. I can see the headlines now mentally unstable child murders his parents and goes on a killing spree at the hospital before ending his own life. The Uzumaki name will be ruined and no one will ever want to look up to it again. Your brother will be hated just for being related to you and he won't be able to show his face in town anymore."

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled ignoring the clues that his own lawyer was giving him. He didn't care what happened to him now that he knew that his brother really and truly hated him. What was the point in even caring anymore? "Do what you want to me, I don't care but leave my brother the fuck alone."

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy! Liz


	4. Chapter 4

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 4

Warning: This chapter gets pretty violent for Naruto!

A few minutes later, Orochimaru left, and Naruto was once again left alone to contemplate his current situation. He hated it, he wished whomever had killed his parents had come after him instead. He guessed though that the endgame had been for Naruto to suffer through as much hell as possible before they finally decided to kill him. Naruto really wished that they weren't playing with his life like this, he would just rather them put an end to it then do what they were doing now.

Even if Naruto was accidentally proven innocent, Naruto doubted that Kurama would ever talk to him again, and that's what hurt more than anything, because Naruto had pretty much always worshiped his older brother. Naruto heaved a sigh, if they really wanted to hurt all they had to do was make Kurama hate him, that fact only would destroy Naruto.

"Feeling sorry for yourself?" Naruto looked up to see Fugaku standing in front of the cell. Naruto could see the grief the man was filling in his eyes, and it only served to hurt Naruto further. "I want to understand why you felt the need to kill your parents."

"I didn't." Naruto answered "I found them like that."

"Sure, and Itachi killed his own clan and ran away to protect Sasuke." Fugaku replied sarcastically. Naruto heaved out a sigh, he wasn't going to argue with the man. Fugaku clearly that Naruto was the murderer no matter what he said. Naruto stared down at the floor, he had nothing else to say to the man that he had considered to be an uncle.

"I'm being set up." Naruto said looking up "I'm being framed for their murders."

"Why would anyone do that?" Fugaku demanded opening the cell door and entering. "Your parents were pretty much adored by everyone."

"I don't know why." Naruto answered "but I know where you can start looking."

"And where is that?" Fugaku asked, backing Naruto into a corner.

"With that slime ball of a defense attorney." Naruto replied. "He is a big part of the picture, I just don't know what part he plays."

"Why would he set you up? What does he have to gain?" Fugaku growled, his eyes narrowing angrily on the small boy in the corner.

"I don't know." Naruto answered. "I'm just going on what he told me."

"Orochimaru is more law abiding than you are." Fugaku stated reaching out and grabbing Naruto by the throat, and lifting him to his eye level. Slamming him against the wall, Fugaku watched with satisfaction as Naruto struggled against his grip.

"Can't breathe." Naruto gasped raising his hands and placing them on top of Fugaku's, trying to pry the man's fingers loose. Fugaku only tightened his grip, until Naruto stopped fighting him and he watched as consciousness began to fade. He dropped Naruto onto the cell floor, leaving the blonde gasping for air.

"If I couldn't get out of your grip" Naruto coughed out "what makes you think I was physically strong enough to stab my parents that many times?" Fugaku slammed his boot into Naruto's ribs, anger filling him at the thought of how his friends had been pretty much butchered. He was too angry to even think about the words that had come from Naruto's mouth. Had he listened he would have realized that chances were Naruto wasn't strong enough to have butchered them the way they had been.

Naruto cried out in pain and curled up in a ball as Fugaku left the cell. Tears fell down Naruto's face as he realized the hopelessness of his situation. Even if he did try to defend himself no one would listen to him because they all wanted him to be guilty. Naruto wondered if Sasuke and Itachi hated him enough to condemn him to a life of hell as well. Naruto lay there for the next few hours, knowing that he would likely be moved to the mental institution soon. Naruto could only hope that he would be treated better there, but he had the feeling that they wouldn't be any better than anyone else.

"On your feet!" he heard a guard snap at him, and Naruto slowly pushed himself to his feet, gasping at the pain in his side. Fugaku had likely broken or at least bruised a couple of his ribs.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day!" the guard snapped, ignoring the pained expression on Naruto's face. He was like everyone else he wanted the kid to pay for the crime that he had supposedly committed without even giving him a fair trial.

"I'm coming" Naruto mumbled as he shuffled towards the guard, who jerked Naruto's arms behind his back roughly before placing the handcuffs around his wrists as tight as possible, not caring that the metal was digging unforgivably into Naruto's wrists. The guard shoved Naruto out of the cell and down the hall towards where the prison transport would be waiting.

Exiting the station, Naruto was shocked to see a crowd of angry people standing between him and the bus that would take him to the mental institute. Naruto yelped in pain when someone picked up a rock and heaved it right into Naruto's face. Agony tore through Naruto's face as the rock made contact with one side of his face, blood burst forth from the wound created and Naruto wanted nothing more than to die on the spot.

"Get going!" The guard snapped, not caring that Naruto had been injured by a bystander. Tears filled Naruto's eyes as he looked up and into the eyes of confused looking Sasuke.

"Help me please!" Naruto mouthed, a tear dropping from his good eye, knowing that if anyone could find the evidence it would be Itachi and Sasuke. Another rock hit him in the face and Naruto cried out before collapsing to the ground, half of his face bloody and in pure agony.

"Let's go" The guard yanked Naruto to his feet and shoved him towards the bus.

"Hey, you shouldn't be treating him like that." Sasuke called out his own tears dropping from his eyes, his heart hurting for his friend at the treatment he was receiving. The teen looked like he was in a ton of pain, his face torn by the rock, blood streaming from his left eye. It made Sasuke wonder if Naruto would be able to see out of it.

"Mind your own business." the guard snapped at Sasuke as he shoved Naruto up the stairs on the bus. "He's getting exactly what he deserves."

"What about the fact that he's innocent until proven guilty!" Sasuke demanded. "you wouldn't treat any other criminal the way that you have treated him."

"Yes, well not everyone else has butchered their parents either." the guard replied.

"You make me sick." Sasuke said scowling. "When he's proved to be innocent, I'll make sure that you are out of a job."

"Good luck with that brat. Your father is just as bad as anyone else." the guard replied.

"Unlike you he lost some good friends, his grief and anger are understandable. Not that it makes it right to treat Naruto badly, but he as an excuse. You, on the other hand are only doing it because you want to."

"Come on Sasuke." Itachi said from where he stood beside his brother. Naruto's treatment had greatly angered him and only wanted to make him prove the blonde's innocence even more. "We'll discuss this with Father later, as for now I think we need to find another way to help Naruto."

"Whatever you do, don't let Kurama near him." Sasuke said "I think he would kill Naruto."

"I'm hoping that once Naruto is proven innocent, Kurama will settle down, but I don't anticipate that until after their parents funerals." Itachi replied as he grabbed a hold of Sasuke's shoulder and forced him to turn away from the prison guard and the bus that was disappearing with Naruto.

"What's the chances that that bus makes it to its destination?" Sasuke asked. He wouldn't put it past the driver or the other prisoners to murder Naruto before he could even get there.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Chances are though Naruto is wanted alive at the hospital. After that is anyone's guess." Itachi replied, his answer sending shivers through Sasuke's body. They had to find proof of Naruto's innocence and quickly.

Naruto sat with his head down on the bus, ignoring the glares of those around him. He could feel the blood running down his face, and wasn't surprised that he couldn't see out of his eye. He had seen Sasuke and Itachi standing there and had seen a tear drop from Sasuke's eye as he had watched Naruto to shoved around. He only hoped that they would bother trying to find the evidence needed to prove that he was innocent. Naruto feared he would end up taking his own life before this was over.

An hour later, Naruto was shoved off the bus and led into a large three story brick building. It looked like it had been a school at one point and Naruto couldn't help but wonder what kind of torture had gone on behind these walls.

Naruto was shoved into a room with two guards, one holding a set of hospital issued clothes the other just glaring at him.

"So you are the parent murderer." one of the guards sneered. And Naruto said nothing, just looked down at the ground and prayed that this wouldn't take forever.

"Since I'm guessing you've never been here before, here's how it's going to be." the guard proceeded to tell him how he was going to get strip searched to make sure he didn't have any kind of weapons or drugs on him. Then he would get dressed where he would be shown to where his room was. He would have a roommate who wasn't too pleased that he was having to share a room with Naruto.

"He's a murderer too, so I'm sure you'll get along great." The guard laughed after finishing his explanation.

"Now for the fun part." The other guard told Naruto. "Strip out of everything." Naruto swallowed nervously, he already didn't like these guards, they seemed just as cruel as everyone else. Naruto slowly stripped out of his shirt before he went on to take his shorts off. When he was finished he was left standing in his boxers.

"I said strip out of everything" The guard snarled, glaring at Naruto.

"I don't do drugs so why would I smuggle them in?" Naruto asked as he shoved his boxers down and stepped out of them.

"Hands on the table." the guard instructed "and spread your legs." Naruto placed his hands on the table palms down, and spread his legs. Naruto closed his eyes, humiliated beyond belief as he felt the guard shove his finger none too gently into Naruto's hole. The guard pressed harder into Naruto before removing his finger and smirking at Naruto.

"Just making sure you don't have drugs."

"Why the hell would I put them up my ass?" Naruto asked numbly as the guard handed him a pair of white paper like pants to put on. Once those were in place, Naruto put the shirt on.

"I also wanted to have a little fun with you." the guard whispered in Naruto's ear. "from what I understand you don't have anyone who would care." Naruto shrugged, wincing at the pain in his ribs.

"Maybe he should get taken to the infirmary first. His eye looks like its pretty bad." the other guard suggested "and it looks like he has some broken ribs."

"We'll have the nurse come to him. He'll will live until she's not so busy." the blue haired guard told the other. They led Naruto down a hall that had several doors on each side, each door had a glass window in the middle and bars that covered the windows. Towards the end of the hall, Naruto was led into a room, that only had two beds and one small bathroom in the corner.

On one bed sat a red head with dark circles around his eyes, he glared at Naruto making the blonde boy flinch. The guard holding onto Naruto's arm laughed.

"That's Gaara, he won't hurt you too much if you leave him alone." Naruto rolled his eyes as he was shoved down onto the free bed, his sore ribs hitting the metal siding hard, leaving Naruto gasping in pain.

"We'll come get you when it's time to eat." The guard said as he exited the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Naruto climbed up on to the bed, and curled into a ball. His aching ribs hurt worse now than they did when he had gotten here. He hoped someone found the truth soon, he didn't think he would last very long here. Not if all the guards were as sadistic and cruel as the two who brought him in here were.

 ** **Thanks for reading and reviewing! I will be taking a few days off to work on my other book without distraction. But I will be continuing everything I started on fanfiction.****


	5. Chapter 5

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 5

Once the guard had left the room, Naruto crawled up onto the bed, with his back towards his roommate. Curling up into a ball, Naruto rubbed at the blood that kept trying to enter his eye. He was scared, and lonely and he wanted nothing more than to be able go back in time, to a place where his parents were still alive. He would do anything to be able to take their place. They were much more loved than he was, Naruto didn't even understand why this was happening to him. Why, if they had something against Naruto, would they take out his parents. It didn't seem fair to him, to make him suffer through losing his parents and then losing all his friends as well. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if he was proved to be innocent if Kurama would ever talk to him again. Naruto hoped so, despite how badly Kurama had treated him, Naruto still loved his brother and wanted to be around him. If he was proved to be innocent what would happen to him? Would he go back home with Kurama or would he be dumped in the foster care system and forgotten about? That scared Naruto. He didn't want to be forgotten in a system that doesn't really care about the kids that continually go through, longing for families but never getting one to call their own. Naruto didn't want to be one of them, he wanted to be back home with Kurama. Even if Kurama hated Naruto, Naruto could not in turn hate his brother. Naruto knew that the scene had looked bad when Kurama had walked in on him sitting beside their parents dead bodies. It was true also that Naruto had the motive to do it, he didn't want to go to military school. But that didn't mean that he was actually guilty, but Naruto knew that no one was likely to look any deeper into the case.

"You should really get something done about your eye." Naruto's roommate stated from the other side of the room. "you don't want to get an infection or something."

"Who would care?" Naruto asked bitterly. "I could die right now and not one person would care. Maybe it would be better if I did die." Naruto was not only in physical pain, but emotional pain as well. He had never felt so abandoned in his life and it wasn't a feeling that he liked very well. The ache in his heart almost felt physical, he hurt so bad. Would it ever stop hurting? Would anyone care that they locked up someone innocent without even looking into it?

"I'm sure there is someone." Gaara replied, not taking his eyes off of his miserable roommate. He didn't know what it was about the other, but this boy did not have the same killer intent that so many of them carried. Whatever happened Gaara highly doubted that the blonde kid was guilty of anything, unless it was caring too much.

"No. There's not, everyone wants me to pay for a crime that I didn't do." Naruto said softly.

"What was your supposed crime?" Gaara asked.

"I supposedly killed my parents. While it was true that my prints were on the knife. I didn't actually do anything. I was only in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Gaara frowned at him, he'd heard whispers of a kid supposedly murdering his parents in cold blood. Surely that wasn't this little boy in front of him. Gaara had seen a lot of shit in his life time, he had in and out of jail since he was young. No one wanted to put up with a violent psychopath that he supposedly was. While it was true that he had violently attacked someone, he had left them alive. This boy in front of him was more a murder than Gaara was a saint. He was surprised that the justice system wasn't actually doing anything to help him out in this situation. No innocent person deserved to take the blame for a crime that they didn't commit.

"I don't want to be here." Naruto mumbled. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life behind bars."

"Sometimes its better than the situation you came from." Gaara replied. "In my case it was anyhow. I would rather be here than back with the assholes who thought it was a good idea to try and beat the shit out of me." Naruto frowned, he remembered the guard saying something about Gaara not wanting anyone rooming with him. From what Naruto could tell Gaara didn't seem all that bad to him. Gaara was far nicer than the guard had been.

"I just want to be back with my brother." Naruto said. "And my best friend, unfortunately my brother seems to believe that I was capable of killing them. They were already dead before I even got home, so how was it possible that I killed them?" Naruto asked. "I guess though even if they do prove me innocent I won't really have a place to go back to, Kurama likely won't ever trust me again."

"That's his problem." Gaara replied. "If he's too stupid to realize that you weren't capable of committing such a crime. Maybe you are better off without him."

"You're probably right." Naruto admitted. Raising his hand and rubbing at his eyes, he was growing tired but he wasn't sure whether he should even attempt to go to sleep. No here really seemed trustworthy to Naruto, he was scared to know what they were going to do to him the minute he relaxed his guard.

"It's not all that bad here." Gaara said, seeming to sense Naruto's trouble. "You just have to know which guards to avoid and you'll be okay."

"Who would that be?" Naruto asked. "Everyone, because they all seem to hate me. My parents were loved by the community."

"Deidara was the one that brought you in, he's not too bad. It's the one they call Pain that you have to avoid. He will go out of his way to cause you as much pain as possible, hence the nickname. No one here likes him but they are afraid of him which is why he gets by with doing what he does." Naruto didn't like the sound of that, he hoped that he never had a run in with this Pain. He just wanted to get through his sentence as easily as possible although he knew that wouldn't be that easy."

"Deidara wasn't exactly too friendly." Naruto said. Thinking about how the man had humiliated him with the strip search. Naruto would do whatever it took to stay out of that man's way.

"Well, he can be rough when he's drunk." Gaara said. "which is more often than not. He really don't bother me, but your different for some reason."

"Because everyone hates me." Naruto mumbled. Wondering if he would ever get the chance to find someone who was willing to at least try to help him out of this mess.

"I have connections." Gaara said thoughtfully, "I might be able to help you get a decent attorney instead of Orochi-Dick. Everyone knows that he's as dirty as they come. I have a friend whose working on trying to get him put behind bars."

"Can he actually prove that Orochimaru has done anything though?" Naruto asked. "I don't want him to get by with anything."

"My friend knows that that Orochimaru more or less works for the Mafia, though what that has to do with you I'm not sure." Gaara said. "At least tomorrow, I'll give him a call and see what he can get done."

"If it's not too late." Naruto muttered.

"Nothing is going to happen to you while I'm in here. Unless they plan on taking the both of us out at the same time, which would look more than a little suspicious." Gaara pointed out. "I'm pretty sure they don't want it to be too obvious yet, what they are planning."

"I sure hope your right." Naruto mumbled, closing his eyes and finally giving in to his exhaustion. He didn't care that his ribs, nor the head injury hadn't been taken care of yet. He had the feeling certain guards were afraid of Gaara, and Naruto supposed he could rest easy knowing that.

Meanwhile at the Uchiha house

Itachi stormed into his father's office, knowing his father would likely be working on one report or the other. Itachi was going to make him listen about Naruto, maybe then they could save him from some terrible fate.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with Naruto's case?" Itachi demanded as soon as he crossed the room to stand in front of his father's desk. "he hasn't done anything to deserve being treated like he has."

"He murdered his family. Kurama is lucky to be alive." Fugaku added stiffly.

"Naruto is 13 years old or have you forgotten?" Itachi asked. "He is in no way near strong enough to attack his parents much less even Kurama." Itachi seethed. As soon as Itachi had gotten home from watching the prison bus transport Naruto, Itachi had begun his search in earnest. He had read that the hospital that Naruto had been sent too, had an unusual amount of disappearances that often ended in murder. Itachi found that fact a little curious and he wondered why the hospital was even still open, after their prisoners mysteriously died like that. Itachi figured it was because there was no actual evidence tying the murders in with the hospital. But the fact that Naruto was sent there didn't bode well for him. Itachi had the feeling that something ominous was at work and it likely meant the end of Naruto's life if something didn't happen soon. After checking the hospital out, Itachi had gone about looking into Naruto's attorneys past. Orochimaru had naturally tried to hide the dark past he carried, but with Itachi's hacking skills he had been able to dig up enough dirt on the man that if he presented it to his father, his father would have no choice but to throw the man behind bars. It was pretty clear that there wasn't anything innocent about the man, his own parents had disappeared when he was only a teen himself. No one had thought that suspicious until his own best friend disappeared. Of course Orochimaru was a smooth talker and had been able to talk his way out of that one. The more Itachi read and learned that the man had been damn near broke did Itachi wonder where the man's money came from, because he was quite rich now. Itachi didn't think Orochimaru had gone by any honest way of gaining it. That line of questioning led Itachi to hacking into Orochimaru's bank account. The first thing he noticed was several large deposits from an unknown account number. Frowning, Itachi continued scrolling through the account transactions and noticed that nothing was adding up. The man definitively made more money from working for the anonymous source than he did as an attorney. That made Itachi wonder where the money was coming from. Could it be possible that Orochimaru had been hired to kill the Uzumaki's? but what was the plan for Naruto? Why set him up for it? Why was Naruto so important? Had he been the real target and his parents had found out about it?

"I have not forgotten anything." Fugaku replied, looking back down at his report. "He could have been high on drugs."

"He was tested and no drugs found in his system." Itachi replied. "I've looked into Orochimaru and I think there is a damn good chance that he was hired to murder the Uzumaki's and blame Naruto for it. I've looked into his past, and he was in and out of trouble when he was a kid. Did you know that his own parents disappeared and were found murdered when he was a teenager? And if I remember correctly it was after being told that he couldn't go to some college aged party that he wanted to go to."

"Why would anyone want the Uzumaki's dead?" Fugaku asked knowing that Itachi wouldn't stop until he listened to him.

"Not exactly sure." Itachi replied. "But I think it's possible that either Naruto or Kurama were the real targets and the parents found out about it. I'm not sure why they set Naruto up for the blame unless it was to separate Naruto and Kurama, giving Orochimaru or whomever the opportunity to get to either Naruto or Kurama. Considering the hospital's reputation for mysteriously losing their rather troubled patients."

"What do you mean losing their patients?" Fugaku asked frowning at his eldest son.

"I mean that patients go missing and then turn up dead." Itachi replied. "The place needs to be shut down. One dead patient is strange but when you have ten different patients end up dead something is going on that shouldn't be."

"Is there any evidence to connect the hospital with the victims?" Fugaku asked.

"Only that every single one of them were a patient at the hospital." Itachi replied. "And the bigger coincidence is that each of the victims attorney was none other than Orochimaru, and I am betting the deposits into his bank account will match the exact same number of dead victims. However I do know that another deposit was made and I believe that another murder will soon occur."

Fugaku frowned could his son be right and the other man be responsible for the Uzumaki murders and for setting Naruto up so that he could be murdered?

"Have you found any evidence tying Orochimaru to the Uzumaki house?" Fugaku asked.

"Not yet." Itachi replied. "But I will be looking into it. Meanwhile I will suggest finding Naruto a better attorney to get him out of there, preferably before he gets murdered." Itachi said. "My next step is checking the security camera's that the Uzumaki's had installed. I'm hoping that the real murderer didn't think about having them wiped before he done what he done."

"Why are you so sure that Naruto didn't do this crime. He's just as capable of hate as anyone else is." Fugaku asked.

"That's where you are wrong." Itachi replied. "Naruto doesn't have the ability to hate anyone. I think that kid only knows how to love and to live to the fullest. We have to get him out of there, I would hate to think how he is being handled."

"That's one thing we didn't do." Fugaku said softly staring down at the desk in front of him. "We didn't check the camera's. heck I didn't even know they had camera's." he felt like an idiot, he usually had a very thorough group to cover the crime scene. He had to wonder what evidence the camera would hold, and it made him wonder if he had really condemned an innocent kid to a life of hell in that mental hospital.

"I'll go over the cameras." Fugaku said standing up. "you stay here with your brother, you've broken enough laws today."

"I'm only doing what is necessary to make sure that kid lives." Itachi replied. "Kurama isn't interested in what happens to him, Sasuke and I kind of figure that it's our place to look out for him."

"I'll let you know what I find out, when I get back." Fugaku told Itachi as he stood up from the desk and headed towards the door.

"Sasuke and I will be waiting." Itachi replied as he turned and headed out of the office to make his way down the hall and into Sasuke's room, to find Sasuke sprawled face down on his bed. It wasn't hard to see that Sasuke was upset.

"Itachi is there anyway that we can get Naruto freed?" Sasuke asked, his worried eyes raising to meet Itachi's own.

"I'm hopeful that we will be able to get him freed." Itachi replied, not wanting to share the information that he had found out on Naruto's attorney. That Orochimaru had likely been paid to kill Naruto and had already sentenced several other teen's to death for money. It made Itachi sick to his stomach thinking about it. "I found some evidence that will hopefully not only free Naruto but shut down the place where he's being held."

"What evidence?" Sasuke asked. "Because Dad doesn't seem to care about any evidence except for the fact that Naruto was found with the knife in his hand."

"I will tell you once everything is being dealt with." Itachi replied. "I don't want you to worry anymore than you already are. Some of the things I have discovered will prove that Dad is wronging in judging Naruto the way that he did."

"Dad should have known that Naruto wasn't capable of committing such a crime." Sasuke said frowning, and looking up when he'd heard a noise from his doorway, to find Kurama standing there.

"Don't tell me you think that asshole is innocent?" Kurama asked, hatred coloring his voice.

"I know he is." Itachi replied meeting Kurama's gaze. "and when everything comes out you are going to regret treating him as you have. Dad will too." Kurama swallowed hard and looked down at the floor.

"He was caught with the knife in his hand, how is he not guilty?" Kurama asked.

"You can touch an object and not use it to hurt someone." Itachi pointed out. "I think Naruto was shocked, and scared and didn't really know what he was doing when he touched it. It wasn't fair to just blame Naruto for that."

"Whatever." Kurama muttered. "Even if you do prove that he is innocent, he's no longer family to me." Itachi shook his head, he could understand that Kurama was grieving but to completely disown one's own family because of something that was not that person's fault was not fair.

Once Kurama was gone, Itachi turned headed for the door, an idea popped into his head that he hoped would help Naruto further, and it would help in getting rid of Orochimaru as Naruto's attorney.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, frowning at Itachi.

"I'm going to go call the best damn attorney that I know, and I am going to present him with all the evidence I have that Naruto is innocent." Itachi replied. Knowing that Naruto's being locked up was effecting Sasuke as much as the blonde boy. Itachi didn't like seeing Sasuke suffer because of what had happened and Itachi would fix it if he could. He just hoped that he would be in time to spare Naruto any serious amount of pain.

"I hope he doesn't mind helping." Sasuke said.

"He won't, not after everything I've discovered." Itachi replied, before turning and exiting the room. Kakashi Hatake was damn good at prosecuting, Itachi knew that he was already working on putting Orochimaru behind bars. Itachi hoped that his evidence would be enough to put the man away for life.

After that Itachi disappeared into his own room, after looking up Kakashi's phone number. Despite how late the night was getting, Itachi knew that Kakashi was likely up and working on a case.

"Kakashi speaking." Itachi heard after he'd dialed the number.

"Kakashi, it's Itachi Uchiha. I have a bit of a situation that I am going to need your help with." Itachi said.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked. Fugaku Uchiha was a friend of his, to have the older son call was a bit of a surprise.

"I'm sure you have heard of the Uzumaki murders." Itachi started. "Naruto was accused but I have every reason to believe that he is being framed so that he can be murdered."

"Why do you think this?" Kakashi asked. He had heard about the case, knew that people were hating the 13 year old for what had happened. Kakashi didn't know the parents that well so he had withheld his own arrangement knowing that Naruto got enough from the towns people.

"I don't know why he's being framed." Itachi said as he sat down on his bed. "But I've found evidence that his attorney may or may not have been paid to murder ten other teens that went to the hospital Naruto is at. I found 10 different deposits to Orochimaru's bank accounts. I also know that Orochimaru has in now way tried to keep Naruto out of that hospital, which by the way has a habit of certain patients going missing and turning up dead. Like I said I found several deposits that coincide with each murder and he was recently paid again which leads me to believe that Naruto is next on the list. I thought Kurama was the target at first, but after researching the hospital I believe that Naruto is."

"Is there any physical evidence connecting Orochimaru to the Uzumaki's?" Kakashi asked frowning. Orochimaru was not one of Kakashi's favorite people, he had always suspected that the man was dirty but to actually murder kids for money. He wasn't sure what to think but if Itachi could give him some compelling evidence Kakashi would certainly look into the matter.

"Why is it so important that you prove Naruto's innocence this instant?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I fear that Naruto is next in line to be murdered and for my little brother's sake I would like to keep that from happening." Itachi replied. "And I have a feeling that whatever Orochimaru has planned, it means that Naruto is going to be doing some serious suffering. I want to prevent that at all costs. The biggest coincidence of all that tells that Orochimaru is involved is that out of all the patients that went missing and were found murdered. Each one had Orochimaru as an attorney if that's not suspicious I don't know what is."

"That's definitively interesting." Kakashi said thoughtfully. He had never liked Orochimaru, he always got a bad feeling anytime he was around the man. Now he had the opportunity to be rid of the man.

"Other than the money and the attorney that links them, is there any other evidence that Orochimaru is connected to that hospital?" Kakashi asked. "Because with an issue like this, I believe it would be best to take them both down."

"I won't stop looking." Itachi said, relieved that the man was taking him seriously. "I won't rest until Naruto is freed."

"I will do my best to help you, have you given your dad the evidence?" Kakashi asked.

"I told him what I found, I thought it would be better for him to collect the evidence himself." Itachi replied. "I would rather that there not be any loopholes that the asshole could escape through." Kakashi chuckled.

"I'll make sure to nail his ass to the wall." Kakashi replied. " Meanwhile I will do my best to get in and see Naruto at the hospital and check in on him to make sure that he will be okay until we can get him released."

"Thank you." Itachi said, feeling grateful that someone would fight for Naruto. He felt more relieved than anything and hoped that things would start going in the right direction for Naruto soon.

"My dad's back. I want to know what he found on the camera's. I'll call and let you know if he can get you in to the hospital to see Naruto tomorrow."

After hanging up, Itachi headed out of his room to meet his father in the hallway.

"Anything?" Itachi asked, noticing that his father was pale and looked sick to his stomach.

"I found more than enough evidence to convict Orochimaru of murder." Fugaku replied. "and I did notice that they died approximately 20 minutes before Naruto even walked through the door. I sentenced an innocent kid to a life of hell. I don't know if I will ever be able to make up for that."

 ** **Thanks for reading. I was going to add the shocking stuff to this chapter but I am wore out so it will probably be in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing, Liz****


	6. Chapter 6

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 6

WARNING: EXTREMELY GRAPHIC TORTURE.

AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm not sure if this chapter will be very enjoyable or not.

Itachi stared at his father, relived that the man could finally believe that Naruto was innocent and would soon be the on trail of the real bastard that had kill the Uzumaki's.

"You should have believed him from the start." Itachi said softly. "and then perhaps none of this would have happened." Fugaku sighed and raised his head to meet Itachi's gaze.

"I must admit I allowed my anger to get the better of me. I damn near strangled the kid, and probably broke a few of his ribs." Fugaku told Itachi, who scowled at him.

"That's child abuse. How the hell could you do that. Even if he had murdered his parents that's no way to treat him. You wouldn't treat any other prisoner like that." Itachi said.

"You don't know how much I regret it." Fugaku replied. "Minato and Kushina would be ashamed. After we are supposed to take care of the boys if something ever happened to them."

"Damn right they would be." Itachi growled, angry at his father. "The only way to make it right is to get Naruto out of that hell hole."

"I'm going to see the judge in the morning." Fugaku replied. "Tonight I will be gathering the print evidence that you discovered as well as taking the security tapes."

"Good." Itachi said, "Let me know when you are able to go pick Naruto up. I want to go with you, he needs someone that he knows he doesn't have to fear."

When his father didn't say anything else, Itachi turned and headed towards the kitchen, knowing that Kurama was likely in there with Itachi's mother. He wanted to know why Kurama hated Naruto so much, Itachi was sure that somewhere deep down Kurama knew that Naruto was innocent. It made Itachi wonder if the older Uzumaki boy could have had something to do with the parents deaths. Maybe he had gotten involved in something that he couldn't get out of and the parents had found out about it. Or had Kurama been forced to kill his parents as some sort of gang initiation or something? Itachi had heard of such things happening before, he just never thought that Kurama's name would be connected with something like that. Of course it could be that Kurama was completely innocent and he really was just grieving.

"What's going on with you?" Itachi asked spotting Kurama sitting at the counter.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked looking up from the hot chocolate that he had been staring into.

"Naruto?" Itachi asked. "You know that evidence has been found that proves he is innocent of any crime. Your parents were dead before Naruto even got home from school. We have evidence that Naruto's attorney done the job himself."

"How?" Kurama asked. "Why would the man do that?"

"I don't know, but I do know that your brother's life is in danger and if something isn't done to free him, he will be murdered." Itachi said, taking note of the worried expression on Kurama's face. Itachi knew it, Kurama was trying to convince himself that he hated his brother, but as far as Itachi could tell Kurama was failing.

"I don't think you hate Naruto as much as you wish you could." Itachi said. "I can see on your face that you are worried."

"I just want my parents back." Kurama admitted. "walking in on that scene and finding the knife in Naruto's hand, that wasn't an easy sight to see. I guess it was just easier to blame him."

"It wasn't his fault. Maybe he was a little stupid with picking the knife up in the first place, but he can't really be faulted for that either." Itachi said. "He was shocked, more than likely traumatized at the sight, and grieving. He needed his big brother to believe in him, to help him with his grief, not abandon him and wish him dead." Kurama sighed he didn't really want to listen to anything Itachi had to say because it only served to make him feel guilty. He didn't want to feel guilty, he wanted to hate Naruto. But the more Itachi presented his findings on the whole subject Kurama could feel his hatred melting away, grief and misery taking it's place. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward and lay his head on the counter.

"I think I've always known that it wasn't his fault." Kurama said softly, "But I can't get the image of him holding that knife out of my head. My mind just automatically jumped to him being guilty whether he was or not. "

"You probably won't ever forget that image because it was so traumatizing." Itachi said softly. "It's okay to grieve for what you lost, but at some point you have to recognize that you can't continue to blame Naruto because he lost his parents too, he was as equally traumatized over what happened that night." Itachi knew that Kurama had a long way to go before he would finally be able to look at his brother again after what happened. But hopefully this conversation would really start to make him think and consider what his brother was being forced to go through. Itachi hoped that Kurama would consider getting some therapy, maybe talking it over would help him come to terms with what had happened. Itachi just hoped that Kurama hadn't completely gone insane with grief and that it wasn't too late to help him. That Kurama wouldn't end up doing something completely stupid, like either killing himself or Naruto or killing both himself and Naruto. Perhaps it would be a good idea to find Naruto another home until this situation with Kurama got straightened out. Itachi hoped that the two could become close once more, but then again if Kurama had truly lost it then there probably wouldn't be much help for him.

"I know what your trying to do." Kurama said sitting up. "and while I know you are trying to help me see the truth of the matter, I don't think I will be able to face Naruto for a little while. I just can't change my mind overnight."

"I don't think you ever really hated him to begin with." Itachi said. "You were shocked at the situation and in the heat of the moment your emotions went into high drive and caused you to say and do things that you didn't necessarily mean."

"You sure do see the good in the situation." Kurama said. "I don't know that I can trust what I feel right now. There's anger and grief over the whole situation and then your spouting off proof that Naruto is innocent. I don't know what to feel, other than I feel like I am going crazy." Kurama said, sounding confused.

"Maybe going to therapy will help?" Itachi suggested. Kurama was his best friend and Itachi would stop at nothing to make him see sense.

"I don't know." Kurama answered. "But I can promise you that I will think about it. And I will think over the rest of what you told me, and maybe try to convince myself that he really didn't do it. I just need to get through their funerals first."

"I guess that's all I can ask." Itachi said standing up. "Meanwhile I'm going back to see what I can find out about the hospital and their employees." he disappeared out of the room, not seeing the frown that Kurama wore on his face. He was kind of curious to know what Itachi had already found out about the place were Naruto was currently jailed. Itachi knew that before his father went before the judge to present the evidence that he had gathered, he would be attending the funeral's of his best friend and his wife. Itachi just hoped that Naruto had enough time, that those that ran the hospital wouldn't trying anything before they could go before the judge.

The next morning at Konoha Mental Institution.

Naruto woke up slowly, his face throbbing with pain. He didn't know why but he had the feeling that something terrible was going to happen. He just hoped that he could get through it, and he seriously hoped that someone was working on his case.

"Your worrying again?" Gaara asked from his side of the room, Naruto turned his head and found Gaara sitting up with his back to the wall. He looked like he had been awake for quite a while.

"I can't help it." Naruto responded. "There's just something about this place that gives me the chills."

"Don't worry, after breakfast I have some time, I'm going to make a call to Kakashi Hatake. He's a prosecutor, but he's darn good at his job. I think he's been trying to nail your attorney for some time now. I think just about everyone knows that he's dirty but can't find the evidence against him."

Naruto sighed and pushed himself up into a sitting position, and pressed his back against the wall, drawing his knees up to his chest, wincing at the stabbing pain in his ribs. The nurse never had come in to check on him which made Naruto wonder if they even intended to look at his injuries.

"When is breakfast?" Naruto asked, unsure of whether he would be able to stomach anything that they fed him. He wouldn't be surprised if they didn't try to drug him or poison him or something.

"Usually right at nine o'clock" Gaara answered.

"Has anyone ever been poisoned?" Naruto asked, honestly interested in the answer. He needed to know if he needed to fear for his life.

"No." Gaara answered. "Not in the time that I've been here anyways. Really the only thing you have to worry about is the guards. They can be very sadistic when they want to be."

"Great." Naruto muttered. "I really hope Itachi can find something that can get me out of here. I don't want to stay here a minute longer than necessary."

"I'm sure that if you really are innocent, evidence will be found. It just might take a little while." Gaara said.

"I might not have a little while." Naruto said. "Someone wanted me sent here for a reason, and I'm pretty sure that reason is to have me murdered."

"I guess this place would be the place to come for that." Gaara said. "I've heard rumors of patients going missing and then turning up dead."

"I really hope that I'm not one of them." Naruto muttered as he looked up at the sound of their cell door opening. The blonde haired guard from before grinned at Naruto before turning to Gaara.

"You have your ten minute phone call now." He informed the other patient.

"Why now?" Gaara asked sounding suspicious. He normally didn't get his phone calls until after breakfast. So why was he getting this one before? Did the guards have something planned for Naruto? Gaara couldn't allow that to happen, but he did need to get into contact with Kakashi so they could get the kid out of here.

"Why can't I wait until after breakfast?" Gaara asked.

"Because the director wants you to do it now so that you can be back in your room for inspection." the guard replied. Gaara frowned, sure it was normal for them to have inspections weekly, but the timing of this one was suspicious. Gaara didn't like it, he might be troubled but that didn't make him stupid.

"Come on, if you don't do it now you won't be making a phone call for a week." the guard told Gaara impatiently. Gaara scowled at him, he had no choice but to go now, he didn't think Naruto would last a week, so Gaara had to get a hold of Kakashi now.

"Fine. I'll see you in a few minutes." Gaara told Naruto, scowling at the guard.

"Not very likely" Gaara heard the guard mutter as he led Gaara out of the room, slamming the door behind them. Before leading him down the hall to the room where the phone calls would be held. Gaara was shoved roughly into the room, and as he turned around the door shut behind him and Gaara heard the lock turn. That's when he realized just how much trouble Naruto was in. They had used his daily phone call against him so that they could get to Naruto.

Glaring at the door, Gaara walked over to the table and grabbed the phone. If he was going to be trapped in here, he was going to at least make use of his time. He was going to make sure that this place got shut down once and for all.

Back in Naruto's cell, Naruto was quietly pacing the room, hoping that Gaara would soon return. He didn't like his roommate being out of the room when something could happen at any moment. Without Gaara being here, the guards would be brave enough to try anything and that made Naruto scared.

Five minutes later Naruto's cell door opened and in walked a tall orange haired man with multiple piercings in his face. Naruto stared at him, fear spreading throughout him.

"Have fun with him" The guard, told the man before shutting and locking the door. Leaving Naruto trapped with the man.

"My names Pain." the man told Naruto. "And I was hired to bring you as much pain as possible before ending your miserable life." Naruto backed away from him, noticing that he had a small bucket filled with devices and restraints. Naruto didn't want to know what most of those devices were for, but he had the feeling that he would be finding out really soon.

"First thing I'm going to do." Pain said upon trapping Naruto in a corner of the room, before throwing the blonde down roughly on the bed, and then kneeling with his knee in Naruto's stomach. As he tied Naruto's wrists and ankles to the bed. "Is to restrain you, so that you can't get loose. The next thing I'm going to do is to blind you so that you can't see what I am doing." Pain reached into his bucket and pulled out a bottle of acid.

"Unfortunately for you, the damage from this bottle is irreversible. So you will likely be blind for the rest of your life, which probably won't be very much longer." Pain informed Naruto, making the boy fight harder against the restraints, not caring that he was tearing his wrists up.

"Get away from me you sick Son of a bitch!" Naruto screamed as the orange haired man grinned as he twisted the lid off the bottle, before leaning over and pouring the liquid straight into Naruto's eyes, one at a time. Naruto screamed as agony filled him as the acid worked quickly and his vision went dark.

"Next I'm going to give you a blow job. I know how most guys your age like getting those." Pain smirked at the bloody tears streaming from Naruto's face. Pain sat up, climbing off of the small teen, ripping the paper thin pants off of him, before tearing the underwear off of him. He grinned at the boy before bending down and taking the flaccid member into his mouth sucking before pulling away and licking up and down the shaft before taking it back into his mouth and sucking again until he felt Naruto fully harden. When Naruto was as hard as he could get, Pain pulled away.

"This is where it's going to get fun for you." Pain said stepping away and going through his instruments until he found a thin glass rod. Pain smiled enjoying the whimpers escaping the blind boy's mouth. Pain didn't think he'd ever heard such a sweet sound in his life.

"This next part might be a little painful for you." Pain said. "but go ahead and scream and cry all that you want. No one is going to come to your rescue." That being said Pain proceed to insert the small rod into Naruto's urethra. Naruto screamed and Pain grinned. Once the rod had been fully insert into Naruto's member, Pain wrapped his hand around the member.

"This part you are really going to like" Pain told him as his hand squeezed tightly around the member, shattering the glass inside the member, causing Naruto to let out the loudest scream yet as he felt the glass tear into the sensitive skin.

"That's it. Cum with blood." Pain whispered and watched as Naruto done just that, blood pouring from him.

"Now for the final act, to make it look like you actually killed yourself." Pain stepped away and grabbed the rope, and walking back over to the bed. Pain tied a noose around Naruto's neck and then through the other end of the road around one of the steel beams. Once that was done, Pain proceeded to loose Naruto's wrists from the bed before tying them tightly behind his back and going over to the rope and started pulling, grinning sadistically as Naruto's struggling body lifted into the air. When Pain felt like Naruto was high enough, he watched as the boy struggled for several minutes before the body went still. When Pain felt like it had been long enough, he lowered the body to the bed and removed the noose, not bothering to check for a pulse, Pain lifted the body onto his shoulder, feeling the blood soaking through his shirt. Pain didn't think he'd ever had so much pain in his life. It was too bad he'd been ordered to kill the kid. Pounding on the door, Pain waited until the door was opened and stepped out in the hall.

"How much fun did you have with the kid?" The guard asked. "I could hear him screaming all the way down the wall. Which means I'm sure Gaara heard you too."

"I had enough fun." Pain said walking down the hall, and stopping at the garbage chute and dropping Naruto's body into it, knowing that Naruto would land in the dumpster, and since tomorrow was garbage day no one would even know where the body went and the hospital wouldn't be suspected of killing another patient.

AN:The glass rod was an actual torture method used by several different countries a long time ago.


	7. Chapter 7

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 7

Gaara had just gotten off the phone with Kakashi, when the screams began. Anger filled Gaara the more he heard the pained cries, whatever Pain was doing to Naruto, he was making the boy suffer.

"Let me out of here, you stupid son of a bitch!" Gaara yelled slamming his fist into the door. He would break the damn thing down if he needed too. He would find some way to save Naruto from whatever hell he was going through. When he heard laughter outside his door, Gaara snarled and turned back to the table that had the phone. Picking it up, he dialed the FBI office.

"This is Agent Gaara, I need backup at Konoha Mental Institution. I am currently being held captive in a locked room, while they are torturing a patient and will likely end up murdering him." Gaara told the agent on the other end. "It's time to shut this place down." Gaara finished giving them the location and hung up before returning to the door.

"Games over." Gaara told the guard he was sure was standing on the other side of the door. "Your asses are going to prison. You had better hope that that boy lives."

"He won't be alive after Pain gets through with him." the cheerful voice said through the door.

"That's what I fear." Gaara muttered. Suddenly the piercing screams stopped and fear shot through Gaara's heart. If Naruto was silent that could mean two things. He had been gagged, which Gaara didn't think likely because Pain enjoyed hearing the screams of those he tortured or Naruto was dead which Gaara really hoped wasn't the case. Scowling at the door, Gaara wondered if he would be able to kick it down. Depending on the thickness of the wood, would determine if Gaara ended up with a broken foot which really wouldn't do Naruto any good. Growling under his breath, Gaara began pacing. He really hoped his fellow officers could get here in time.

A few minutes later he heard a familiar voice. Gaara smiled, he was relieved that this man had gotten here so fast, considering his propensity for being late all the time.

"I'm looking for Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara heard the voice tell the guard outside his door.

"Who are you?" the guard asked.

"Someone that needs to talk to Naruto." Kakashi replied. "And I know that he can have visitors so if you don't mind taking me to him."

"He's being tortured!" Gaara shouted through the door. "You might want to check the room first, but I am betting they've moved him. If that don't work follow the trail of blood, I'm sure the lazy assholes haven't cleaned it up yet!"

Kakashi scowled at the guard in front of him after hearing Gaara's comments through the wood door.

"Why is Gaara in there?" Kakashi asked.

"He had to make some phone calls." The guard replied.

"Making phone calls doesn't require the door to be locked. Did you put him in there to keep him from interfering with what you were doing to Naruto?" Kakashi asked feeling sick to his stomach. He would make sure that this hospital was shut down for sure after this.

"Show me to Naruto's room." Kakashi demanded, knowing Gaara would find a way out of the room if the guard wasn't right there.

"That's not a good idea." The guard said, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Why because it will actually show what you do to certain patients?" Kakashi asked. "I want to see the boy. He was innocent of all crimes and is being released so if you don't take me too him. There will be hell to pay!"

"Fine." The guard said. "but your not going to like it." He led Kakashi down the hall and around the corner to the room that Naruto had been kept in, the moment he opened the door, Kakashi gagged at the site of the blood that covered the sheets on the bed.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Kakashi asked hoarsely, horror filling his voice. "What the hell makes you guys think that doing this to a child is okay?"

"It's a child that the world no longer wants." The guard replied, refusing to meet Kakashi's gaze. "And as such he deserved to know that he wasn't wanted or needed anymore."

"That's how you get that point across?" Kakashi asked. "You make me sick. Where is he now?"

"I think Pain dumped his body somewhere in the garbage. It was the only place for him although I think the dump is too good for the likes of him."

Anger filled Kakashi's veins and he felt himself flying across the room to slam the guard against the wall. Kakashi's forearm pressed hard against the guards throat as Kakashi glared at him.

"The dump is too good for the likes of you." Kakashi seethed. "We're talking about a traumatized child here, he didn't deserve for any of this to happen. You better pray that Naruto isn't in the dump otherwise I will make the rest of your employment here hell. Before I make sure this hospital shuts down and all employees are sent to prison. I don't believe the prisoners will be too accepting of those that tortured kids for fun."

"Did you not know that that particular kid slaughtered his own parents?" The guard hissed, glaring at Kakashi.

"There is new evidence that is innocent." Kakashi replied. "That kid never done anything to hurt anyone. You sick twisted bastard."

"You can let him go now. Kakashi, he's not going anywhere." Gaara said from the doorway, several agents behind him.

"This hospital is officially on lock down." Gaara said. Turning towards the guard, Gaara glared at him.

"You better hope that Naruto is still alive, or I will kill you myself." Gaara said coldly. "I don't care that I work for the law, I will take the law into my own hands."

"The first place I would check is the dump." Kakashi told Gaara. "This little bastard said Pain dumped his body like it was garbage."

"That's because his is garbage. He is no more innocent than I am." The guard replied, his face snapping to the side when Gaara's fist landed on his cheek.

"I dare you to talk about him like that." Gaara seethed. "He didn't deserve to be in this place."

"why are you even here if your not actually a troubled patient?" The guard asked glaring furiously back at Gaara.

"I was undercover, we've been trying to get this place shut down for sometime now." Gaara said turning his back to the guard and heading out of the room. Gaara didn't think he would be able to look at the man anymore without resorting to more violence.

"Arrest all employees." Gaara informed his fellow agents. "I'm going to go search for Naruto."

"I'm going with you." Kakashi said, quickly following behind the angry Gaara.

"I heard him screaming." Gaara said as the entered a staircase and started going down. "He sounded like he was in so much pain. Whatever they done to him, it had to be horrendous."

"I saw the room." Kakashi said. "I don't know what happened, and I think that I don't want to know."

"If he's dead, there will be hell to pay." Gaara said. "I will let all prisoners know that they molested children before murdering them, whether or not that's true or not I don't care. I do know that child molesters are not tolerated in prison. I can only hope that all the pain that Naruto went through is inflicted on them four times as bad as Naruto had it."

"Are you sure you should be an FBI agent?" Kakashi asked surprised at the vehemence in Gaara's voice.

"Yes," Gaara replied. "I took this job to make a difference, to clean up the crime. It might not seem like much right now, but I am doing the best I can."

A few minutes later they reached the bottom of the stairs and went out the exit at the bottom of the stairs. The dumpster would be behind the building, and shouldn't have been too far from where they came out at.

Sure enough they reached the dumpster, less than five minutes after exiting the building. With a feeling of dread, Gaara climbed up onto the side of the dumpster and peered down inside it, immediately spotting the body lying among the garbage.

"Oh my god." Gaara breathed as he pulled himself up the side of the dumpster and then jumped inside next to the body. Gaara noticed the blood that covered his lower half and he felt like getting sick. They hadn't even bothered redressing the kid after torturing him.

"God, I'm sorry." Gaara mumbled as he reached down and touched Naruto's neck. He was relieved when he felt a weak thrum beneath his fingers.

"He's alive." Gaara called out. "Barely. Get the medics here asap. I'm not sure how long he will stay alive, he's lost a lot of blood." Noticing the bruising around Naruto's neck, Gaara reached down and proceeded to feel around the back of Naruto's neck to see if the kids neck was broken. From the bruising around his neck, it looked like Pain had tried to hang him once he was done playing with the kid. Gaara was relieved that he couldn't feel anything broken, but that didn't mean that Naruto didn't have any internal injuries that they didn't know about.

"Kakashi, I'm going to to lift him out and hand him to you." Gaara called, not liking that he had to move Naruto but figuring that it would be better than leaving Naruto in the garbage where he could pick up some serious infections.

"I'm ready when you are." Kakashi said, dreading the moment his eyes would land on the kid. He really didn't want to know what they had done to him.

"I'm sorry." Gaara told Naruto's unconscious body. "I wish I could have prevented this." Bending down, Gaara as gently as possible lifted the small boy into his arms, standing up Gaara made his way over to the side where Kakashi was waiting. Reaching the edge, Gaara as gently as possible lowered Naruto into Kakashi's arms.

"I'm going to be sick." Kakashi mumbled as got a good hold on Naruto, before gently lowering the boy to the ground.

"How is he going to recover from this?" Kakashi asked, his eyes drifting to Naruto's blood midsection. He winced at the bloodied flesh, wondering how Naruto would even be able to use the restroom on his own if he lived.

"Konoha has some of the best doctors." Gaara replied, pulling his shirt off and laying it across Naruto's midsection, appalled as blood immediately started soaking through. "We have to stop the bleeding before he bleeds to death."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know." Gaara answered feeling helpless. He didn't know what to do for Naruto. He did know that he wasn't going to leave Naruto's hands tied behind his back.

"Do you have a knife?" Gaara asked. Kakashi nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. Handing it over to Gaara, Kakashi watched as Gaara cut through the restraints freeing, Naruto's bleeding and torn wrists.

"They sure done a good job of making it look like he done this to himself." Gaara said sarcastically. "because its possible for someone with their hands tied behind their back to hang themselves."

"It definitely makes them look bad." Kakashi agreed.

"The medics should be here in a few minutes." Kakashi said. "I'm sure they will know what to do."

"Maybe." Gaara said. "But I don't like not doing anything." Just knowing that Pain had not only scarred Naruto for life, but mutilated him made Gaara want to go and do the same to him. How could anyone find it acceptable to do this to a child was beyond Gaara.

"Itachi is not going to be pleased." Kakashi said. "he was trying to get Naruto out of here before something like this even happened. Apparently someone got word of that and moved forward with their plans early."

A few minutes later sirens, from both police and ambulance roared up the drive.

"I'll go lead the medics back here." Kakashi told Gaara before walking off leaving Gaara with the badly injured boy.

"I knew they were doing things to hurt their patients." Gaara told the unconscious boy. "I didn't know they were going this far with it. For that I regret not getting enough evidence to shut this place down sooner. For that you pay the price." Gaara reached down and touched Naruto's neck again, reassuring himself that Naruto still had a pulse. "You'll be scarred for the rest of your life because of me." Gaara shook his head. As much as he wished that things could be different, he couldn't change anything, Gaara would have to find a way to live with his regrets.

"Don't give up, Naruto, keep fighting. You have friends that want you to live! Please don't give them a reason to grieve!"

"Please step away from him and let us do our job." A kind voice said from behind Gaara, and Gaara turned to see the paramedics waiting with their stretcher.

"What do you know about his injuries?" The red haired woman asked as she knelt down beside Naruto.

"He has severe injuries to his midsection." Gaara said. "and they attempted to hang him, he doesn't appear to have anything broken in his neck, but I would still suggest putting him in a neck brace until you know for certain. As you can he see even though he's barely breathing he's having a hard time doing even that. His pulse is very weak."

"We will have to go a tracheotomy to help with that." The medic said. "We can do that in the ambulance for now it's important that we get him to the hospital." The two medics placed a neck brace securely around Naruto's neck, before gently moving him onto the stretcher, and moving him towards the ambulance.

"I'll get in contact with Itachi and let them know what's going on." Kakashi told Gaara after watching Naruto be loaded into the ambulance. "I'm sure that you still have work to do here, arresting the employees so once I get word of what's going on with Naruto I will give you a call and let you know."

Gaara nodded, Kakashi was right he did have a lot more work to get done before he would be able to leave. Gaara wasn't going to leave until every asshole responsible for doing this to Naruto was caught and taken to jail. With Naruto's current condition, if he pulled through they would have more than enough evidence to get the place shut down.

Turning his back and walking towards the parking lot, Kakashi pulled out his cell phone and dialed Itachi's number.

"Tell me you have some good news?" Itachi asked. "Dad was supposed to be heading up there."

"He's already here." Kakashi said seeing the older Uchiha. "But I'm afraid I don't have any good news for you, I'm going to need you to meet me at the hospital. Somebody here, really worked him over."

"Is he going to be okay?" Itachi asked, his voice going quiet.

"He is pretty badly injured. I think it would be best if you let a doctor explain to you about those. Just know that right now the situation doesn't look good, he went through some serious suffering before they decided to try to hang him."

"My god." Itachi whispered. "something tells me that I don't want to hear the rest of what they done."

"Probably not." Kakashi agreed. "It was enough to make me sick. Anyways, he's on his way to the Konoha Hospital. I thought you would want to know so that you could meet him there."

"I'll get Sasuke and meet you there." Itachi said, still sounding shocked over what Kakashi had told him.

"See you in about twenty minutes." Kakashi told him. Heading to the parking lot to get to his car. He hoped that Naruto was strong enough to make it to the hospital, he'd probably been laying in the garbage bleeding out for who knows how long. It made Kakashi to think that an adult could be so brutal to a defenseless kid. He hoped that Gaara found Pain and made him suffer the worse kind of hell, one fitting for what had been done to Naruto.

He reached the hospital to find both Itachi and Sasuke waiting in the waiting room. Itachi was sitting down in a chair while Sasuke was standing by a window staring out at the passing cars.

"Have you heard anything?" Kakashi asked. Itachi shook his head, barely even acknowledging Kakashi's presence.

"No, other than he was rushed into surgery." Itachi replied "with serious, life threatening injuries."

"Well the good news is they now have enough evidence to shut that hospital down for good." Kakashi said though even that didn't feel much like a victory in this current circumstance.

"What's going to be done to the person who done this to him?" Itachi asked, finally looking up at the masked man. "He will be punished correct?"

"Of course, something like this will not go unpunished." Kakashi assured the older teenager. "No way in hell. Even if a crooked judge got a hold of this case. Gaara will not let him go unpunished. I would not want to cross him, he was super pissed about the whole situation."

"Who is Gaara?" Itachi asked.

"He was Naruto's cellmate, and in the short time they were, Naruto and Gaara became quick friends." Kakashi explained. "Gaara was also an undercover agent sent to gather enough evidence to shut the place down."

"Is Dad still out there?" Itachi asked, for a moment anger blinding him and he silently blamed this situation on his father. Naruto might not live because of Fugaku Uchiha and if that was the case Itachi didn't think he would ever talk to the man again.

"He was when I left, I suspect after making those arrests he will be coming here. How's your brother taking the news?" Kakashi asked looking over at Sasuke who was mindlessly chewing on his nails.

"I didn't tell him much, except that Naruto was badly hurt." Itachi replied. "I didn't want to him to drive himself crazy with worry, although that plan seems to have failed."

"I wish this could have been avoided completely." Kakashi said. "If they had only gone through the camera's first, they would have known that that snake bastard was responsible."

"Yes, another great mistake by my own father." Itachi grumbled. Wishing that the doctor would come out and give them some sort of news. He was quickly growing annoyed the longer that they were forced to wait.

"What's taking them so long?" Sasuke finally left his spot at the window and approached Itachi and Kakashi. "Why hadn't we heard anything."

"With his injuries, its going to take some time to fix them." Itachi said.

"He never should have been sent there to begin with." Sasuke said. "If he hadn't then we wouldn't be here now."

"We can't go back and change things." Itachi said. "No matter how much we wish them to. We are just going to have to live with the consequences of what happened, and try to help Naruto live with them as well."

"Is it a good idea to have him under the same roof as Kura?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably not right now." Itachi said. "But I think given enough time, he'll open his eyes to his own actions and to what really happened. Until then we will keep them separated."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Sasuke asked.

"If he manages to pull through, I know someone that will take him in for a little while."

"And who would that be?" Sasuke asked, sounding suspicious. "And can we trust them."

"Of course we can." Itachi said. "I wouldn't allow Naruto to go to someone that can't be trusted. And Iruka Umino agreed to taking him in."

"Are you insane?" Sasuke asked. "After that prank that Naruto played on him? What makes you think Iruka would have Naruto's best interests at heart. And does Dad agree to this?"

"Iruka is a good man." Itachi replied. "He will be good for Naruto and good to him. Yes, Dad knows everything. I wouldn't any of that without his permission. He agrees that Naruto shouldn't be in our home right now." Sasuke frowned at his brother, Iruka had had to have to surgery to get his hands unglued after Naruto had super glued them together. Would the man really have the time to care for Naruto? Especially since Naruto was so hurt? Sasuke seriously hoped so, he would have to visit Naruto everyday to make sure that the teen was okay. In fact he might as well just move in with Iruka as well until it was deemed okay for Naruto to come and live with the Uchiha's.

"Trust me Sasuke, I wouldn't make any bad decisions for Naruto." Itachi said, understanding Sasuke's fear for his best friend.

"It's not you that I don't trust." Sasuke said. "It's Dad. I don't think he has Naruto's best interests at heart."

"I think after discovering all that evidence he had a change of heart." Itachi said. "besides Naruto is kind of heart to hate. Even as hard as Kurama is trying to, he can't truly do it. He's just being a stubborn bitch. Eventually, he will open his eyes, hopefully before it's too late."

"Don't get me started on him." Sasuke said glaring down at the floor. He was finding it hard to not hate Kurama himself, he didn't think Kurama should ever be allowed near Naruto again.

"You should try a little forgiveness." Itachi said.

"Tell that to Kurama, he's the one that needs the help not me." Sasuke replied, seeing a doctor coming their way. Sasuke swallowed hard. He didn't like the grim look on the doctor's face, which told Sasuke that the news wasn't good, whatever it was.

"Your waiting for news on Naruto Uzumaki?" the doctor asked and Itachi nodded, seeing his father walk in out of the corner of his eyes. Good, his father would hear what he helped put Naruto through Itachi couldn't help but hope that it made his father feel guilty as hell. Once Fugaku was standing beside them, Itachi nodded at the doctor to continue.

"I'm afraid that child's been through hell and barely survived." The doctor started. "He's lost a lot of blood, and his heart stopped during surgery twice. However we were able to start his heart again."

"What are his injures?" Sasuke asked. He needed to know what his best friend had been put through. "Why did he have to have surgery?"

"He had what looks like a glass rod stuck up his urethra and shattered." The doctor said answering Sasuke's question. "And due to the damage done on the inside we had to do a total Penectomy, which means that the penis was completely removed, except for a very small part of the urethra." Sasuke's face went pale and felt like getting sick.

"We have placed in a permanent catheter to help him with bathroom issues." The doctor continued. "His caregiver will need to learn to how to change the urine bag and how to clean and change the catheter, as well as learns the signs for infections." Itachi shook his head, how the hell was Naruto supposed to function? He could pretty much say goodbye to any kind of future sex life.

"Where there any injuries from the hanging?" Kakashi asked, taking note of the shocked expressions on the Uchiha's faces.

"His larynx was crushed, and if he speaks, he probably won't be able to speak above a whisper ever." The doctor said. "Another issue is his vision, it looks like an acid or something corrosive was poured straight into his eyes. Whatever liquid was used has completely destroyed his vision." at the end of that sentence Sasuke leaned over and vomited into the floor. How the hell could this be happening? Naruto's life would never be the same and it was because his father had been an idiot and assumed the worst instead of taking the time to gather the correct information, before arresting Naruto.

"This is your fault." Sasuke said, raising his hand and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "if you had taken the time to do your job right, we wouldn't be here right now. Naruto will be scarred and damaged for the rest of his life." Sasuke glared, wishing that he could knock the hell out of his father. He had never wanted so badly to hit someone as he did then.

"Naruto will never be able to function as a complete person again." Sasuke hissed. "I hope your happy with yourself." when he was finished speaking he turned his back to his father, afraid that if he said anything else that he would say something that he would regret.

"Easy, Sasuke." Itachi said sounding just as broken as Sasuke did. He couldn't believe that the damage had been so serious, he wasn't sure now that Iruka would be able to care for him. Naruto would pretty much need someone to stay with him 24/7, and Iruka had a job that could often keep him away from home for several hours at a time.

"I want to see him" Sasuke said. Knowing he wouldn't like the sight, but needing to be with his best friend.

"He's in recovery right now." The doctor said, "give us a few hours and if he is doing okay then a nurse will come and get you and take you to him. I'm sorry I couldn't give you guys better news, and I hope that whomever done this gets his ass nailed to a wall."

"You had better believe that that is exactly what Gaara is going to do once I inform him of all of Naruto's injuries." Kakashi said, dreading the call that would no doubt completely piss the FBI agent off.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy (and yes penis removal does happen, I done some research on this subject. Although I'm not sure they would actually do that to a kid."


	8. Chapter 8

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 8

Two hours later, a nurse came and got the small group, leading them to the elevators and then taking to the intensive care until, where the spotted Naruto lying on the hospital bed, still having breathing from a tube at the base of his neck. His eyes wrapped in bandages and a neck brace still wrapped around Naruto's neck.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out, squeezing past the nurse to go stand beside his best friend. The sight of his best friend in such a condition nearly made Sasuke cry. This shouldn't have happened, it wasn't fair.

"My god." Itachi whispered entering the room and going to stand beside his little brother. "I never imagined that it would be this bad."

"He looks bad now." The kind nurse said, walking around the bed to check the machines that Naruto was hooked to. "But at least he's going to live. I understand there's ten other teenagers that were found too late. I hope they shut that place down."

"They will." Kakashi said, not entering the room but standing at the doorway. He really needed to call Gaara but at the same time he wished that someone else could. "After this, there is no doubt that place is done."

Sasuke ignored the conversation going on around him and reached out and touched Naruto's hand. He hoped that his friend knew that he wasn't alone, that he finally had the support that he deserved.

"When will he wake up?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the nurse.

"He's still out from the anesthesia." The nurse told him, "but I don't think that he will be out too much longer. His world is going to be completely different now." she added sadly.

"But he won't be alone." Sasuke said. "we'll be there to help him along." The nurse smiled at Sasuke.

"I can already see that he has a strong support system. I believe you will be able to help him, though beware he may go through periods of depression where he wants to kill himself."

"We won't let that happen." Itachi spoke up, finally tearing his eyes away from Naruto's unconscious form.

"Good." The nurse said, before turning and walking out of the room.

"Someone should bring Kurama here so that he can get a look at what's he's caused." Sasuke said. "Because he deserves to have to face what his little brother went through because he insisted that Naruto was guilty."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Itachi said shaking his head. "Kurama is highly emotional right now, I don't think that allowing him to see Naruto in this shape would help him in anyway."

"Have you forgotten how the asshole has treated Naruto?" Sasuke turning angry eyes towards Itachi. "Naruto wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for Dad and Kurama being total dicks!"

"Sasuke" Itachi warned, he couldn't blame his little brother for being angry, because really it was their father's fault. But getting around around the critically injured kid in the hospital wasn't going to help Naruto any.

"I made a mistake" Fugaku said, his eyes remaining on Naruto. "And unfortunately it led to this. I'm going to regret not doing my job better for the rest of my life. Because of me that kid will be damaged for the rest of his life, and it's not fair to him."

"Damn right its not." Sasuke muttered, refusing to look at his father. Sasuke swallowed hard, he felt like bawling his eyes out but he wouldn't do that here, he would wait until he got somewhere private. He didn't want anyone to know how truly bothered he was by Naruto's current condition. He felt more helpless than ever because he wouldn't ever really be able to help Naruto, because Sasuke wouldn't ever be able to completely understand what Naruto was going through. Sasuke was sure that Naruto would have some post traumatic stress to deal with after all of this was over.

"Sasuke." Itachi said softly, seeing the turmoil in Sasuke's eyes, he reached out and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder squeezing gently. Sasuke turned towards Itachi and threw himself into Itachi's arms, needing the comfort only his brother could offer him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything to prevent this." Itachi whispered into Sasuke's hair as he held Sasuke close in a hug. He could feel Sasuke's tears soaking through his shirt and it made Itachi's heart hurt. He wished he could go back and get to Naruto faster, before any of this had ever happened. "I should have tried harder." Itachi murmured into Sasuke's hair.

"You done the best you could." Fugaku said, watching the scene between the two brothers. It only served to make him feel even guiltier than he already did. He had failed his boys by not doing his job right, that was something he was going to have to live with for the rest of his life. He sighed, and turned away and walked out of the room. He couldn't do anything to help Naruto right now, so he might as well get started on processing the guys the FBI had brought in. The least he could do was make sure they were locked up good and tight so that they couldn't harm anyone else.

As he started past Kakashi, who was on the phone talking quietly, Fugaku heard loud curses coming from the other end. Whomever Kakashi was talking to was not pleased.

"Just make sure that you make sure that Pain is included in the round up." Kakashi said. "He's the worst one of all." Fugaku glanced back inside the room to find Itachi still holding tightly to his little brother. It hurt Fugaku to see his boys hurting like this. The thing of it was it could have been avoided it completely if he had even known about the security camera's to begin with. Fugaku sighed and continued down the hall, he would do better for all involved.

"What do you think is going to happen to Naruto?" Sasuke asked pulling away to look up at his brother. Itachi frowned at him. "Is Iruka going to want to take care of Naruto when he's in this condition?"

"When Naruto gets out of here, he's coming home with us. Kurama be damned." Itachi said. "We will learn to take care of him, I don't really want to trust his care to anyone else. Not when he's so vulnerable."

"Good." Sasuke said. "Because I would rather not have to move in with Iruka to keep an eye on Naruto." Itachi chuckled, he could see Sasuke doing exactly that. Sasuke pulled away from Itachi and turned back to face Naruto. He hoped that Naruto would wake soon, even if it meant that Naruto woke to a world of dark. At least he would be alive, that Sasuke could be grateful for.

A soft moan sounded a few minutes later, and Sasuke looked up to see Naruto turning his head.

"Naruto." Sasuke said softly, thankful that his friend could at least hear him.

"Kurama?" Naruto moaned softly, his voice sounding raspy and sore. "Where's my brother?" Sasuke glanced at Itachi. That was the last name that they thought would come out of Naruto's mouth.

"Go get him!" Sasuke mouthed to Itachi, if Naruto wanted Kurama he was going to get his brother. Itachi frowned but nodded and Sasuke turned back to Naruto.

"He's on his way." Sasuke lied softly "He'll be here in a few minutes." Sasuke was grateful that they lived less than five minutes away from the hospital.

"It hurts." Naruto moaned, his voice coming out as a whisper. "it hurts so bad, just please make it stop." Sasuke's heart clinched at the pain that he could hear so clearly in his friend's voice. Sasuke hated that Naruto was hurting.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said, a tear dropping down his cheek. He couldn't do anything to make Naruto feel better and it hurt more than anything that he thought possible. Naruto moaned again and Sasuke winced at the sound, it hurt to hear it. He hoped his brother hurried up, he didn't know how much longer he could keep listening to the pained sounds.

Ten minutes later, Itachi shoved a clearly irritated Kurama into the room, and blocked the exit with his body.

"Your little brother was asking for you. He deserves for you to actually show your face." Itachi said, glaring at his friend. He was growing tired of Kurama being so stubborn, he just wanted him to not be so blind anymore. (pun not intended)

Kurama glared at Itachi before slowing turning around and facing the hospital bed.

"Oh my god." Kurama breathed at the sight of his little brother lying in the bed surrounded by machines. "What the hell happened to him."

"This is what happens when a man named Pain gets a hold of you and decides to have a little fun." Itachi said. "He will be damaged for the rest of his life, and carry scars that no child should ever have to carry. You only have yourself to blame for the shape he's in."

"I didn't want this to happen." Kurama said, "I didn't want anything like this to happen to him. Will he be able to see?" he asked seeing the bandages wrapped around Naruto's eyes.

"Not likely." Itachi said low enough that Naruto wouldn't hear him.

" God." Kurama muttered, slowly approaching the bed. Had his anger and refusal to see things as they really were been what really caused his brother to end up like this? Kurama swallowed hard, he didn't know how he would be able to look at Naruto again without feeling guilty.

"You did want him to suffer." Sasuke said. "I seem to remember hearing you muttering about it."

"I was angry," Kurama replied. "and I didn't give any thought to what he was going through. I was so angry, I lashed out at the first person available. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right."

"Kura?" Naruto's tired voice called out.

"I'm here, Naruto." Kurama said, his anger melting away as he stared at his little brother.

"I didn't do it." Naruto whispered. "I wasn't capable of hurting our parents."

"I know that now." Kurama said, his heart stinging. Would his brother ever forget the things he'd said and done to him before any of this had happened?

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered. "So sorry."

"Don't apologize." Kurama said softly. "I'm the one that needs to ask for your forgiveness."

"I want you to love me like before." Naruto's voice pleaded, his head turned in the direction of Kurama's voice. "want things to be like they were before."

"I'm sorry." Kurama said softly, tears filling his eyes at his brother's heartfelt wish. He knew though that things could never be the same again. "Please forgive me?" Kurama said softly as he stood and walked out of the room without saying goodbye or hearing Naruto's whispered words of forgiveness.

Instead he made his way back to the Uchiha house, where he let himself into the house and made his way to the Fugaku's bedroom. Kurama walked straight over to the desk, where he knew that Fugaku kept a gun. Pulling open the drawer, Kurama grabbed the gun. He couldn't make things better for Naruto any other way, but he could this way. Naruto would be so much better off without someone like him. Naruto deserved a better brother, he hoped that the Uchiha's would raise Naruto as their own. He deserved to have another family after all. Checking to make sure the gun was loaded, Kurama lifted it to his head. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and released it slowly before pulling the trigger, his body falling limply. to the ground.

Shocked? Hope you enjoyed reading it Liz.


	9. Chapter 9

Somebody Save me

Chapter 9

"Big brother?" Naruto called, his small voice sounding panicked. "where are you?"

"Go after him!" Sasuke hissed at Sasuke, confused as to why the older Uzumaki would walk out when he was finally having a decent conversation with his little brother. Something Sasuke that something bad was about to happen and he didn't like it. He hoped that whatever it was, Itachi could get to Kurama in time. The fact that Naruto wanted his brother by his side while he was going through hell spoke highly of Naruto's ability to forgive.

"He'll be back." Sasuke said softly, reached out and gently pushing Naruto's hair out of his face. He didn't know why but he had the feeling that contact with another person would help ease some of Naruto's fears. Naruto turned his pressing closer to Sasuke's touch. Sasuke drew his fingers down, Naruto's face, hoping that it would bring the boy a small amount of comfort. He couldn't imagine being in Naruto's position right now. Neither could Sasuke imagine how Naruto would react when he found out just how limited his life had really become. Sasuke hoped that Naruto wouldn't get too depressed that he would think that his life no longer had any value, because to Sasuke it did, no matter how bad it looked to Sasuke, Naruto's condition didn't really change anything because the blonde boy would always be his best friend.

"Don't leave me?" Naruto told Sasuke, continuing to allow Sasuke to stroke the side of his face.

"I would never leave you." Sasuke promised. "Get some rest I will be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" Naruto asked, needing the reassurance.

"Of course." Sasuke said softly, watching as Naruto relaxed and his breathing evened out. Sasuke sat down in the chair beside him, watching Naruto resting. He really hoped that Itachi could get to Kurama before the older Uzumaki done something stupid.

"How is he?" a voice asked from the doorway. Sasuke turned and found Iruka standing in the doorway.

"He's still out of it from the surgery." Sasuke said. "He was put through hell. It's going to be a miracle if he doesn't come out of this traumatized. What are you doing here?"

"I heard on the news that Naruto was proved to be innocent and that he'd been brought here after being removed from the hospital." Iruka replied. "I think he would actually be injured."

"Yeah, those assholes but him through hell and I'm afraid of what it's going to do to his mind." Sasuke replied.

"He has you and your family to help him." Iruka said softly. "If anyone can help him it will be you guys."

"I hope so." Sasuke said. "But I'm not really sure. I don't know if you've been told anything about his condition but his life will never be the same again."

"He'll make it." Iruka said. "Nothing seems to keep him down for long."

"Yes, well he never went through something like this before in his life." Sasuke replied. Iruka sighed, he knew the boy was right, Naruto was going to have a hard time adjusting and feeling like his life was still worth living, but if anyone could convince Naruto that he still had a future it would be Sasuke.

Meanwhile Itachi had just entered the Uchiha household. He couldn't help but feel like something bad had happened.

"Kurama?" Itachi called, wondering where his friend had gone. Maybe into the bedroom that they currently shared? Itachi started up the hall when he saw the door open to his parents bedroom. Frowning, Itachi entered the room, knowing that his parents normally kept the door closed when they weren't home. Itachi couldn't explain it but a feeling of fear filled him as he saw what looked like a body on the floor. Flipping the light on, Itachi saw Kurama's body lying on the floor, blood spilling from the gunshot wound to his head.

"Kurama, you idiot." Itachi said kneeling down beside the body, placing two fingers on Kurama's neck. Itachi was relived to find that Kurama still had a weak pulse. Sitting up, Itachi reached towards his parents bed and pulled a jacket that his father had flung onto the bed and pressed it against the side of Kurama's head. With his other hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

Once the call for the paramedics had been placed, Itachi put his other hand on the jacket hoping to keep Kurama from losing too much blood.

"You damn idiot." Itachi hissed. "What the hell were you thinking. Naruto needs you no matter what mistakes you've made. He still loves you and he's going to need your support." Itachi was angry that Kurama had decided to take this route instead of facing the consequences of his actions. Naruto had a right to be angry over what Kurama had done.

"You better not die." Itachi muttered hearing the sounds of sirens blaring. He was relieved that they had gotten here so quickly, they would know what to do for the teen that lay slowly bleeding out on the floor. He just hoped that his parents didn't get home anytime soon.

Several minutes later, Kurama was on a stretcher and was being loaded into an ambulance, Itachi watching as the medics worked quickly.

"Is he going to be okay?" Itachi asked fearfully.

"Since the bullet was fairly small, he still stands a chance at living." The medic told Itachi. "However he has lost a lot of blood. So he is still in for the fight of his life. If you are a praying man I would say that it wouldn't hurt to offer up a few."

Itachi nodded, he'd never given much thought to religion, but if Kurama somehow managed to pull through this, Itachi would be forever grateful, and then he would murder Kurama himself for putting him through this stress.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." Itachi told the medics. "I need to make a call to my father and he needs to get treatment as soon as possible."

As soon as the ambulance disappeared around the corner, Itachi pulled his phone out. He knew his father would likely still be at the police station.

"Uchiha speaking." Fugaku said as soon as he had picked up the phone.

"Dad, I just wanted to let you know that Kurama tried to kill himself using one of your guns." Itachi said. "He's on the way to the hospital right now."

"My god, what else is going to happen?" Fugaku wondered. "Do you know anything about his condition?"

"Not yet, I just wanted to let you know about this situation." Itachi said. "I'm getting ready to head back to the hospital and let Sasuke know what happened."

"Don't do it around Naruto." Fugaku said. "Because his hearing will be sharper to make up for the lack of vision. I don't think upsetting him would be a good idea right now."

"I don't intend too." Itachi replied. "Naruto has enough to deal with right now, with his recovery and everything."

"Is this my fault?" Fugaku asked. "Am I the cause of this?"

"Technically yes," Itachi replied. "If you'd never accused Naruto in the first place none of this would have happened to begin with." Itachi hung up after that not having time to deal with his father's guilt. He had more important things to worry about at the moment. He just hoped that Kurama fought like hell to live even if he thought his life wasn't worth living anymore. If Kurama got through this, Itachi was going to beat the shit out of him. How would Naruto handle this? Itachi wondered. How would he even begin to tell Naruto what he'd found? His father was right he didn't need to tell Naruto right now. No need to upset the teen when he already had such a long road to recovery.

Itachi sighed and took off jogging towards the hospital, he could worry about what to tell Naruto later. Itachi didn't understand how Naruto could even want to be around Kurama after the things his brother had done, then again maybe it was that bond as brothers that kept him wanting to stay close to Kurama.

When he arrived at the hospital, Itachi headed straight up to Naruto's room. To find Sasuke sitting next to a sleeping Naruto, his fingers gently running up and down Naruto's cheek, the blonde boy's head turned towards Naruto, allowing the comfort of Sasuke's touch.

"How is he doing?" Itachi asked softly.

"He's finally resting, he's been hurting pretty badly." Sasuke replied.

"Did you find Kurama?"

"Yes, and I need to talk to you about that." Itachi said. "and I think it would be better if we talked out in the hall."

"Okay." Sasuke said frowning as he stood up, and following Itachi out into the hall. "What's going on?"

"Kurama tried to kill himself." Itachi said his voice low so that only Sasuke could hear.

"What?" Sasuke protested. "What happened?"

"He tried to shoot himself, I think it's lucky that the bullet was small, it could probably still cause a lot of damage. I'm getting ready to head down to the ER to see what I can find out. I just wanted to let you know what's going on."

"I never thought he would do something like that." Sasuke murmured. Wondering why Kurama felt the need to go so far. Was it possible that Kurama could have played a bigger role in what happened to Naruto than anyone even knew? He hoped to god he was wrong, but if it did turn out that Kurama had a hand in Naruto being damaged for the rest of his life Sasuke was going to kill him.

"I didn't think he would either." Itachi said. Their day had been a long one and he was growing tired but he was going to get any rest until he found something out about Kurama.

"Do you think he had a hand in Naruto ending up the way he is?" Sasuke asked, hoping that it wasn't the truth.

"I hope not." Itachi said frowning. He couldn't picture Kurama actually doing anything to physically harm his little brother. Sasuke sighed and turned and looked back into the room, Naruto was starting to move around in the bed, like he was having a nightmare. Itachi watched as Sasuke moved back into the room and walked back over to the bed, his hand reaching and touching Naruto's cheek calming the boy instantly. Itachi was glad that Sasuke's presence could affect the other boy so greatly. Itachi had the feeling that that skill would be very useful in the coming days.

After watching Sasuke calm Naruto down, Itachi disappeared back down the hall and down the stairs, and into the ER. He needed to know about Kurama. He approached the nurses desk asking for information on Kurama Uzumaki.

"He was the one with the gunshot wound?" The nurse asked and Itachi nodded.

"He was taken into surgery. He'll probably be in there for a few hours."

"Do you know his condition?" Itachi asked, not really wanting to know the information, but needing to know the status of his best friend.

"He was critical when he went into surgery." The nurse told him. "At this point it's safe to say he could really go either way. I'm sorry I don't have any better news for you." Itachi nodded and turned and walked away, disappearing inside the stairwell that was a few feet away and flopping down on the stairs. Tears finally falling as he cried for both Naruto and Kurama, feeling the stress of the situation settle on his shoulders. He was so tired, and he didn't know how much longer he could keep dealing with this. Itachi lay his head on his knees and allowed the grief to pour through him.

When a hand touched his shoulder, he didn't bother looking up. He didn't care what anyone thought about him in that moment. He was stressed and he needed to relieve that stress.

"It's okay to cry son." Fugaku said softly sitting down beside Itachi on the stairs. He had decided that work could wait after Itachi called and informed him of Kurama's attempted suicide. He decided that his sons needed him more than his job.

"I don't want him to die." Itachi said. "And I don't want Naruto to be mutilated for the rest of his life. I don't want him to be blind or scared of what this life will hold for him." Itachi sobbed, breaking his father's heart. He had caused all of this, it was his fault.

"I'm sorry." Fugaku said. "If I could change things I would. I wouldn't want you to be going through this situation at all."

"What if Kurama dies?" Itachi asked. "What are we supposed to tell Naruto. It will kill him that his brother decided to kill himself."

"I don't know." Fugaku answered. "But I think that we will come up with something to tell him that won't traumatize him even further."

"I'm sorry." Itachi said, sitting up and wiping at his eyes. He couldn't believe he'd had a full blown melt down in front of his father.

"You don't need to apologize for that." Fugaku said gently. "Your going through a difficult time, it's okay to be stressed but we will get through this one way or the other."

"I hope so." Itachi murmured, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. "I guess we should go wait for news on Kurama."

"Where's Sasuke?" Fugaku asked.

"He's with Naruto. I don't think he'll be leaving his side anytime soon." Itachi replied.

"That kid is super possessive of Naruto." Fugaku murmured. "I wonder if there is a reason for that?" Itachi shrugged. He hadn't ever thought about it, but now that his father mentioned it perhaps there was something going on between Sasuke and Naruto.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed it! Liz


	10. Chapter 10

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 10

Itachi waited nervously in the surgical waiting room, while Fugaku went and checked on Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi knew Fugaku was worried that Orochimaru hadn't been apprehended yet, which also worried Itachi. Because he knew that Orochimaru would keep trying to kill Naruto until he succeeded. After that whole mess with the wrongful arrest, Itachi wasn't sure who to trust on the police force, sadly that also included his own father.

Sighing, Itachi stood up and began to pace, while the situation with Naruto and Orochimaru was worrisome, Itachi needed to be able to focus on one thing at a time. Right now his thoughts were on the best friend he wasn't sure was going to live or not. Itachi continued pacing the floors, feeling like he was going to lose his mind if someone didn't come to tell him something about Kurama. He couldn't stand not knowing, even if he did live did that mean he would have some serious brain damage and end up being worse off than Naruto mentally? Itachi really hoped not, he couldn't imagine his intelligent best friend being anything but what he had always been.

"Itachi, have you heard anything?" Itachi looked up when he heard his mother's voice standing at the entrance to the waiting room.

"Nothing other than that he's in critical condition." Itachi replied. "How did you know to come here?"

"Your father called me. He's going to be staying with Naruto and Sasuke for now, so he thought it best if I come down and sit with you while you wait."

"Probably a good idea." Itachi muttered. "I'm about to go crazy. I want to know why he would think killing himself would fix anything for him and his brother?

"I don't. I have noticed that his behavior has been a little off for a while before their parents were kill though." Mikoto said.

"How so?" Itachi asked. "I've noticed he'd been getting a lot of headaches lately, but nothing really major until recently."

"Not only the headaches, but I believe he's been having severe mood swings and that is a part of the reason he's treated Naruto so crappy." Mikoto said.

"I would have noticed the mood swings." Itachi said frowning.

"Not unless he tried to hide those from you, just like he tried to hide the headaches that you always knew about." She replied.

"How does one even hide a mood swing, I would think that's pretty obvious when someone is not in a good mood." Itachi said.

"That's because Kurama was pretty good at hiding things from you. He could always hide his true mood around you, and he was good at hiding his pain, though more recently that has gotten a little more difficult for him."

"So what does all of this mean?" Itachi asked. "If those are symptoms of a bigger problem. What's going on with him?"

"Now, I'm no doctor." Mikoto said, "but I believe that there could be something wrong with Kurama's brain that's effecting his mood and the headaches."

"Meaning?" Itachi asked getting the feeling that he wasn't going to like his mother's answer.

"Now I'm not saying that this is for certain." She told him. "Only that it's a possibility that Kurama could have some kind of growth on his brain."

"What does that mean for Kurama?" Itachi asked, swallowing hard. He really didn't think that he was going to like what she had to say.

"I'm not sure, it would depend on whether it was cancer or not." Mikoto replied. "And on how big it is. I'm sure they done a brain scan before they took him to surgery, they probably would have found something then."

"Lovely." Itachi said, staring down at the floor. He really didn't know what to think at that point. Of course it would help if they knew whether Kurama actually had a tumor or not.

"I didn't say any of that to scare you." Mikoto said softly reaching over and placing her hand on Itachi's shoulder and squeezing. "But I think it would be better if you were prepared to hear that something else is going on with him."

"It's not fair." Itachi said sitting down beside his mother. "Why do they have to suffer so much? Hasn't life stolen enough from them without adding more hell to their lives?"

"No, its not fair." Mikoto agreed. "But I can promise you this. Your father and I have every intention of taking care of those boys and making sure they are okay, no matter what happens."

"Even if Naruto ends up depending on you guys for his care for the rest of his life?" Itachi asked. There was no way possible that Naruto would ever be able to live on his own, he just had too much stacked up against him.

"Of course." Mikoto answered. "Naruto is a sweet kid. I don't helping him or Kurama for that matter. Their mother was my best friend and would want me to take good care of their children."

A few minutes later a surgeon in blue scrubs came walking towards them, blood turning the material red. Itachi swallowed at the sight, knowing that that was his best friend's life force. Itachi swallowed hard and dropped his gaze, he couldn't get the image of his best friend lying on the floor of his parent's bed room slowly bleeding out, out of his head.

"Your Mr. Uzumaki's family?" The blonde haired woman asked.

"I am his guardian." Mikoto replied. "What news do you have? Is he going to be okay?"

"Let me first tell you that he's damn lucky to be alive right now." The doctor told them after introducing herself as Tsunade Sannin. "I don't know if you were aware or not but there was a large growth on his brain, you might have noticed some change in his behavior as of late."

"I knew he's been having trouble with some migraines." Mikoto told her. "I just figured it was the stress from the situation with his parents being murdered and his brother arrested."

"Afraid not." Tsunade. "we actually spotted the tumor on the cat scan that we done before rushing him into surgery."

"Can you remove it?" Itachi asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"Kurama pretty much took care of most of that himself, instead of the bullet lodging in his brain and killing him it lodged in the tumor. We were able to successfully remove both the bullet and the tumor." Tsunade told them.

"Is it cancer?" Itachi asked.

"We will be running tests on what we were able to remove." Tsunade said. "and when we know something we will let you know."

"So the bullet didn't do any damage to his brain?" Mikoto asked.

"No, it did not. I would say that this kid has an angel watching over him. He'll be in for a bit of a recovery though, he may need to learn to speak and walk again, but he will live."

"What if the tests come back positive for cancer?" Itachi asked.

"We will discuss that when and if that happens. For now don't add anymore stress to yourselves." Tsunade said noting the exhausted look in Itachi's eyes. "And you need to go home and get some rest." She told Itachi. He just shook his head, relief filling his veins. He was glad that Kurama was going to survive. What were the chances of a bullet actually lodging inside of a tumor that was growing on your brain. Itachi had to figure that was probably a one in a million chance. Kurama really did have an angel looking over him.

"At least we won't have to tell Naruto that his brother killed himself." Itachi said softly to his mother after Tsunade had walked away. They would wait for the next few hours to get in and see Kurama.

"There is that." Mikoto said softly, wondering how they would be able to help both Uzumaki's recover. She would do it without question because that's what her best friend would want her to do. But she wondered what effect it would have on their health. She supposed she could count on Itachi to help with Kurama and Sasuke with Naruto.

"What do you say, we go see how he's doing and then go check on Naruto?" Mikoto asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Itachi said standing up and following his mother down the hall to the elevators.

"Why don't they just put him in Naruto's room?" Itachi wondered. "That way it would be easy to keep an eye on both of them and make sure that Orochimaru doesn't come to finish the job he was paid to do."

"That's a good idea." Mikoto told him as the entered the elevator. "I'll talk to the nurses about it."

Exiting the elevator they made their way to the room that Kurama was currently in. His eyes were closed, a bandage wrapped around his head, and tube going down his throat helping him breath. He was hooked to various other machines as well as heart monitor and IV's that were giving him some type of medicine.

"My god, Kurama look what you done to yourself." Itachi murmured, entered the room and moving beside the elder Uzumaki's bed. "I guess I should be grateful that you managed to shoot the tumor and not completely blow your brains out." Itachi was relieved that Kurama was still with them, he just hoped that he didn't decide to go to a more permanent place while he recovered.

"Your brother will kill me if something happens to you." Itachi murmured reaching down and touching Kurama's IV free hand. "Just keep fighting, Naruto still wants you in your life. I'm sure that he will understand better once we explain the tumor to him. One thing is for sure Naruto could never hate you, he doesn't have that capacity to hate. So please stick around, don't leave us. Because despite your actions I still believe you are an awesome person and you deserve the world."

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Thought it better to end on a kind of sappy note lol Liz


	11. Chapter 11

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 11

A few hours later, the nurses had Kurama moved into the room with his brother, the machine breathing for him giving off soft hisses of air, but not enough to draw Naruto's attention to it, instead he was still resting with Sasuke sitting beside him, and Fugaku standing behind Sasuke watching the two of them.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sasuke whispered turning to look at the still unconscious Kurama. "And is it a good idea to have him in here."

"I don't think he's going to conscious for a while." Itachi said, noticing the tube at the base of Kurama's neck, draining what looked like blood. Itachi supposed that was one way they were trying to drain the blood of Kurama's brain. "And given time he'll be fine."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. He knew that Kurama had tried shooting himself but after that Sasuke hadn't heard anything about what had happened.

"The bullet ended up lodging in a tumor." Itachi replied. "Which would explain why he was do damn hateful to Naruto." Sasuke frowned, he supposed it made sense. But surely there were other signs too, not just a change in personality.

"What about other symptoms?" Sasuke asked quietly "Shouldn't we have seen something going on?"

"He had some pretty severe headaches." Itachi replied. "And he did try to hide those but he wasn't always successful at it."

"Why would he want to hide them?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"He didn't want Naruto to worry, I would think." Itachi replied. "You know how Naruto is about his brother." Sasuke frowned and returned his attention to the still sleeping Naruto. He wondered when Naruto would be able to go home, Sasuke didn't like seeing him in the hospital. He couldn't imagine how Naruto was feeling right now, he hadn't really been completely conscious since he had come out of surgery.

"When will he be able to go home?" Sasuke asked. "Aside from the surgery, and his blindness his injuries weren't that serious."

"In a few days probably." Fugaku replied. "He appears to be healing well right now. You do realize it's going to take Naruto some time to adjust to his situation?" Fugaku asked. "his world is completely different now and it's going to disorient him."

"I'll be there to help him." Sasuke promised. He wouldn't let his friend get lost, he would find a way to guide him.  
"He may get angry and he'll be scared." Fugaku warned. "And that's perfectly understandable, he has every reason to be angry and scared. You're going to need to be patient with him."

"I'll be as patient as he needs me to be." Sasuke replied, not seeing the look that Fugaku and Itachi exchanged. Sasuke was taking the situation with Naruto badly, and they feared that he wouldn't be as patient with Naruto as Naruto needed him to be.

"Just keep in mind that he's going to be very fragile." Fugaku reminded Sasuke. He knew his youngest son was good for Naruto, but he feared that Sasuke's impatience would make things worse for Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's soft voice called out, a small hand reaching out and searching for his friend. Sasuke leaned forward and grabbed a hold of the hand, letting Naruto know that he wasn't alone.

"I'm here." Sasuke said softly. "I won't be going anywhere."

"What happened?" Naruto asked. "Where am I and why can't I see anything it's so dark and I hurt? Why do I hurt?" Sasuke swallowed hard unsure of what to tell him. Telling him that he had been tortured was the sure way of freaking the other boy out, neither could he tell him that he'd been in an accident. Because what had happened to him had not been an accident in any way. It would be unfair to Naruto to lie to him anyways when the kid was always honest about what he was dealing with.

"You were locked up in a mental hospital for a while." Fugaku answered. "While you were there, you were tortured. From what I understand you had acid poured into your eyes, which means that you will spend the rest of your life blind."

"Dad!" Sasuke grumbled. He didn't think that that was the right way to break it to him that he would be disabled for the rest of his life.

"Why do I hurt so much between my legs?" Naruto asked, sounding more miserable than Sasuke had ever heard him before.

"You had surgery because of the torture and a certain part had to be removed. You're probably still feeling the pain from the operation and the catheter." Fugaku replied.

"What does that mean for me?" Naruto asked, Sasuke could hear the fear clearly in his voice. He hated that Naruto had to be going through this at all.

"It means that things are going to be very different for you." Fugaku replied. "You're going to have to get used the catheter instead of being able to to go the bathroom like normal. You're are going to be more dependent on those around you to help keep the catheter clean and to change the leg bag to the night bag when you go to bed. Things are going to be difficult for a while but you won't be alone."

Naruto went silent after that, but Sasuke saw the tears that slipped silently down Naruto's face.

"He shouldn't have been told like that." Sasuke told his father. "He's going to be traumatized enough as it it. It wasn't fair to tell him that like that."

"You didn't know what to tell him." Fugaku said softly. "And he deserved to know the truth." Sasuke knew his father was right but still he would have found a kinder way of telling Naruto.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke told Naruto, feeling helpless as he watched his friend cry. He hated when Naruto was hurting, it made him feel worse than useless.

"Just leave me alone." Naruto mumbled, not sounding angry but not sounding like he wanted to carry on a conversation either.

"Okay." Sasuke said softly, trying to bury the hurt. He sighed and pushed himself out of his seat, and made his way to the door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." he said softly before disappearing out the door. Itachi watched him go, hating that he couldn't really help his brother. They were stuck in a shitty situation and there wasn't really anything they could do about it. Turning towards Naruto, Itachi couldn't help but hurt for the position Naruto was in too. His life was forever changed and no matter how many doctors visits he went to, they could never fix him again. Itachi couldn't imagine the weight of grief that Naruto must be feeling, and he deserved to feel that way. Itachi just hoped that he didn't spent too much time pushing Sasuke away, when Sasuke could end up helping Naruto.

"Why did I have to end up like this?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding pained. "What did I do so wrong to deserve this?"

"You didn't deserve it." Itachi answered gently. "No one deserves to have gone through what you have, it's unfair. Things are going to be difficult for a while, but you won't be going through them alone."

"What if Orochimaru comes back?" Naruto asked. "He was the one that planned for all of that to happen? Won't he come back if he knows that he didn't succeed in killing me."

"Don't worry about him." Fugaku answered. "I'll be working on finding him." He didn't bother mentioning that he'd been put on leave until they could decide what to do with him as punishment for tossing an innocent kid in jail. However even if that meant the end of his career as a police officer, Fugaku would do whatever it took to protect his best friend's kids. Fugaku would gladly go to prison to make up for what he had done to Naruto, however that probably wouldn't help Naruto in the long run.

"I can't even defend myself." Naruto said. "How is everything going to be okay if I can't even defend myself. I'm going to be depending on you guys for the rest of my life. I don't want that."

"We know you don't." Fugaku answered. "No one would want that, but I promise my wife and I will do whatever we can to make things easier for you."

"Why couldn't you let me die? I would have been better off wouldn't I?" Naruto asked, sounding absolutely miserable. Suddenly, Naruto noticed the lack of comforting presence that he related to Sasuke and he couldn't help but asking:

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto's voice sounding fearful.

"He needed to get some air, but he's coming back." Itachi said. "he's not left your side since you were brought in. He's exhausted, but he refuses to leave you here." Itachi doubted he would be anywhere near as good at soothing Naruto as Sasuke was, but he had to try. He couldn't let Naruto think that Sasuke had left him.

"Sooner or later everyone's going to need a break from me and leave me alone." Naruto said. Giving a soft cry and startling as a loud crash of thunder was heard. Tears formed in Naruto's eyes, and he tried to curl into a ball with his arms around his head, as the sound was louder than normal to his ears. Sasuke entered the room and seen the miserable teen trying to hide from the sound of thunder. Naruto whimpered as another loud boom echoed in the room, he trembled, scared of the sound that was much louder to him than a person that was able to see.

Sasuke quickly made his way over to the bed, and lay his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm here, Naruto." Sasuke said bending down and whispering in Naruto's ear. "You don't have to be afraid of the thunder."

"It's so loud." Naruto mumbled, allowing Sasuke to pull his arms away from his side. Sasuke reached out and touched Naruto's cheek, knowing that his touch brought the other some comfort. Sasuke silently brought his other hand up to stroke Naruto's hair, the teen's breathing easing as Sasuke's caresses made him drift off to sleep.

"I'll be here when you wake." Sasuke said softly, once Naruto was sleep. He sat back down in the chair and waited. He didn't think the news of his disabilities had truly hit Naruto yet, Sasuke knew that a huge melt down would likely happen when he understood his new limitations. God help him, Sasuke wouldn't let him go through it alone.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. For those of you who have read Heaven's got another Angel, I had some artwork made for it and will try to post a link to it as soon as it's finished. And I have another thought, I was thinking when the story was finished, I was thinking of getting it printed as a hardback book. I wouldn't be selling it, but maybe asking shipping price for anyone who is interested. (depending on how much it costs to get printed) would anyone be interested? Let me know.


	12. Chapter 12

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 12

"How is he doing?" A gruff voice asked from the doorway causing, Itachi and Fugaku to look up to find a red haired man standing in the doorway, looking more than a little pissed off.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked turning around after a moment to stare at the unknown intruder.

"I'm Gaara." Gaara answered.

"That doesn't explain what you are doing here." Sasuke replied.

"I was Naruto's roommate at Konoha Mental." Gaara replied.

"You were the one that allowed this to happen to him?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowing at the other.

"When I got word that they were planning on doing something, I tried to avoid leaving Naruto alone with them. I didn't want this to happen to him, he's a good kid." Gaara said entering the room and walking across the room to stand beside Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him, not liking the other at all.

"Besides what happened with him was all the evidence we needed to get that place shut down." Gaara said.

"Your a cop?" Sasuke sneered. The red head looked like he was barely older than him and Naruto. How could that idiot be a cop?

"FBI agent actually." Gaara replied, reaching down and touching Naruto's hand. "What's his condition." Sasuke scoffed how could that short person be an FBI agent? He didn't look anywhere near intelligent enough to work for the federal government. He didn't know why the man was here, but Sasuke didn't want him anywhere near Naruto. Sasuke knew he should be grateful for all that Gaara had done to help Naruto while he was locked away. But now that Naruto was free from that place Sasuke didn't want anyone near him. Sasuke was going to be the one to protect Naruto, he didn't need this other guy's help.

"He's blinded, and he will be using a catheter to use the restroom for the rest of his life." Fugaku replied, frowning at Sasuke's show of possessiveness.

"Damn." Gaara murmured. "I wish I could have prevented this from happening to him. He's a good kid. He didn't deserve to have this happen to him."

"Damn right he didn't." Sasuke said glaring at the hand that was still touching Naruto's hand. Sasuke didn't care if the man that looked like a kid was an FBI agent, Sasuke would teach him to not touch what didn't belong to him. Naruto needed to get his rest, not be bothered by some red haired, dark circles around the eyes FBI agent who probably only wanted to question Naruto about what he went through. Naruto wasn't ready to talk about it yet, and even if he was Sasuke wasn't going to let him talk about it.

"Have those that were responsible been caught?" Fugaku asked, keeping on eye on Sasuke. He knew from the way that Sasuke's posture was stiffening, he clearly didn't like Gaara anywhere near Naruto.

"Most of them." Gaara replied, frowning down at Sasuke when he heard the low growl come from the dark haired boy sitting beside him.

"Being that possessive is never good." Gaara told Sasuke. "In most cases it leads to being abusive towards the one you are being possessive over." Sasuke growled again, glaring at Gaara.

"What do you mean that most of the guys were caught?" Fugaku asked hoping to distract Gaara from getting into an argument with his ill tempered younger son.

"I mean that the main guy that orchestrated this whole mess appears to have gone into hiding." Gaara replied, turning his attention to Sasuke's father. "We don't know where Orochimaru is right now."

"How the hell could you lose him?" Fugaku asked. "I would think that he's the one that we have to be most worried about. Since he did come up with this master plan."

"He can run, but he can't hide forever." Gaara said darkly. "I will make sure that pays for the damage he caused Naruto." Sasuke snorted but didn't say anything, he just kept his eyes on Naruto who appeared to be slowly waking up.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's sleepy voice called out.

"I'm right here." Sasuke said, smirking at Gaara who gave him a dirty look.

"Hey, kid." Gaara said looking down at Naruto. "how are you feeling?"

"Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"The one and only." Gaara replied.

"How did you get out? Aren't you supposed to be locked up." Naruto asked.

"I was there undercover." Gaara replied. "I was there to gather enough evidence to shut the hospital down." Naruto frowned.

"So you are a cop?" Naruto asked.

"FBI agent." Gaara replied. "I'm going to get the guys that done this to you. They won't get by with it."

"I don't think he needs to talk about that right now." Sasuke interrupted. "He's barely awake for crying out loud, no need to traumatize him anymore than he already is." Sasuke said.

"The sooner he talks about it the better off he'll be." Gaara said.

"Yes, well he's barely out of surgery, he hasn't even gotten out of bed yet." Sasuke said. "I think he needs to at least be able to recover in peace for a few weeks."

"Sometimes the information is better when it's fresh." Gaara replied thought. "Though that's not why I came here. I wanted to be able to cheek up on him. I pulled him out of the dumpster where he'd been tossed."

"He was tossed the garbage?" Sasuke asked, his anger rising. How the hell could someone toss a kid in the garbage and leave him there to die.

"Someone very sick and twisted." Gaara answered. "And someone who will go through more pain than Naruto did."

"Not if I get to them first." Sasuke muttered, turning when he heard a nurse come in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Naruto.

"Not quite as sore." Naruto replied, "but mostly uncomfortable."

"That will go away eventually." The nurse told him. "Do you think you will be able to get up and walk? The sooner you can cross the room soon that you can get home."

"I guess I can try." Naruto mumbled. "But I'm going to have to have some help since I can't see."

"That's what I am here for." The nurse said, gently helping Naruto to sit up in the bed, ignoring the glaring Uchiha that was sitting beside him.

Naruto groaned at the tug of stitches, as the nurse helped him climb down off the bed.

"It hurts." Naruto moans, keeping one hand on the nurses arm and the other on his stomach.

"I know." The nurse said softly, guiding Naruto around a chair that was beside his bed. "The sooner you can cross this room, the sooner you be back in bed resting again." Naruto whimpered softly, as he shuffled across the floor, his midsection was burning with pain, and he wanted nothing more than be back in bed.

"You're hurting him." Sasuke growled, ignoring his father's swatting the back of his head. He didn't like Naruto hurting, and while Sasuke understood that it was important to get Naruto back on his feet as soon as possible after surgery, it didn't mean that Sasuke liked to see Naruto hurting.

"Unfortunately, he's going to be uncomfortable for sometime. He still has to get used to the catheter." the nurse told Sasuke, understanding the teen's need to protective the blonde boy. "If he's still hurting after this we can give him something to take away the edge." Sasuke didn't say anything, instead just kept his eyes glued on Naruto's back, ready to jump up and catch him should the blonde boy slip and fall. He didn't want Naruto to injure himself while doing the necessary exercises so that he could be released.

Suddenly Naruto's feet slipped and the boy let out a startled yelp and he began to fall. Sasuke jumped up to catch him, only to be shoved away by Gaara who caught Naruto and gently settled him back on his feet.

"You okay?' Gaara asked the trembling boy. Naruto had clearly been frightened by his near fall, Gaara couldn't blame him. He couldn't see, and only had his hearing to depend on. Gaara was sure that the world was completely scary for Naruto right now.

"Asshole." Sasuke said, moving to stand in front of Gaara and Naruto. Sasuke reached out and touched Naruto's arm, informing the other boy that he was near.

"I think he's had enough." Sasuke told the nurse when he felt how hard Naruto was trembling. "I think that near fall scared the hell out of him."

"Babying him isn't going to help him." The nurse told Sasuke. "I know that you mean well for him, but he's going to have to do this eventually."

"Yes, well if you hadn't let him slip, he wouldn't be so damn scared." Sasuke snarled, glaring at her.

"Sasuke." Fugaku said a warning tone to his voice. "You better watch your attitude. She is trying to help Naruto after all." Sasuke snorted before turning and glaring at his father. He knew he was probably being ridiculous possessive over Naruto, but Sasuke couldn't help it, he didn't like that FBI agent hanging around.

"Go stand guard over Kurama." Sasuke muttered. "He needs you watching over him more."

"I'm sure he'll be awake soon enough." Fugaku replied, "he doesn't need me to watch him as much you need to be watched over." Sasuke growled low in his throat, growing more irritated by the moment.

"I'm starting to wonder if Sasuke doesn't need to be sedated." Itachi commented from where he was sitting beside Kurama, watching as the nurse helped Naruto back into the bed.

"I would be more than happy to help with that." Gaara said. "I think all it would take is one hit and he'd be out like a light." Sasuke glared at the agent.

"Come near me and there will be hell to pay." Sasuke said, nearly snarling the words.

"Your not too young to be tossed in jail." Gaara commented.

"Yeah, I think that's why we're here now." Sasuke replied, his eyes narrowed, watching as Gaara made his way towards the door.

"Good riddance." Sasuke muttered, returning his attention to Naruto, whose head was turned in the direction of Sasuke's voice.

"He's not that bad, Sasuke." Naruto said, "he did end up getting me out of there."

"After you had already been damaged." Sasuke replied. "I can't forgive him for allowing you to be hurt, especially if he was there to get evidence to shut the place down. He'd should have had enough evidence by that point to shut it down."

"It didn't happen like that though." Naruto said, sounding tired. "You should be grateful that he was able to get me out. He could have left me in the garbage you know."

"You never should have been there in the first place." Sasuke said, closing his eyes as memories of the fear and panic he'd felt when Naruto had been arrested. He could remember how the guard that was transporting Naruto to the hospital had treated the kid. No prisoner should ever have been treated like that much less a scared teen aged kid. Sasuke couldn't imagine the thoughts that must have running through Naruto's mind at the time. Naruto must have wondered if anyone even cared about him, and what he was going through. Shaking his head, Sasuke opened his eyes, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. He supposed that he should calm his temper before he ended up getting in trouble. Sasuke really didn't want to end up getting kicked out of the hospital. Sasuke wasn't going to leave the hospital until Naruto did, no matter how exhausted he was feeling. As it was Sasuke couldn't really remember the last time he had gotten a decent night's sleep.

"If you're Sasuke you need to go home and get some rest." Naruto said, his hand reaching out and searching for Sasuke, who leaned forward and allowed Naruto's hand to find his face. He shivered at the feel of Naruto's thumb dragging it's way down the length of Sasuke's face.

"If you don't get some rest you are going to end up in the hospital yourself." Naruto said. "I don't think you need to stress your parents out any further."

"I can't sleep if I'm home and you are here." Sasuke replied. "I'm not leaving until you can go home."

"That might be a little while." Naruto said. "I have a lot to get used too."

"You're not going through that alone." Sasuke answered. "I won't leave you."

"Always so stubborn." Naruto muttered.

"I think you've finally found Sasuke's middle name." Itachi said. "He's always been that way." Sasuke grumbled, and leaned forward and lay his head over on Naruto's mattress. Sasuke could feel Naruto's fingers running through his hair, and he sighed in contentment and felt himself starting to drift off to sleep.

 **I loved this chapter! Especially writing Gaara and Sasuke! Those two are hilarious! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Liz**


	13. Chapter 13

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 13

"He's worn himself out, by staying here." Naruto said softly, once he was certain that Sasuke was asleep. "I wish he wouldn't do this to himself."

"Sasuke's a stubborn idiot." Itachi pointed out from across the room. "When it comes to you, he doesn't think very clearly." Naruto chuckled, Itachi was right, Sasuke didn't always think very clearly.

"He's missed school, what's Sakura going to think?" Naruto asked. Frowning, he'd forgotten about her for the time being. "Does she even know what's going on."

"Yes" Sasuke mumbled, raising his head to look up at Naruto. "And besides we're not dating anymore. I broke up with her."

"Why?" Naruto asked, sounding confused. Sakura and Sasuke had made a good couple, they looked good together why would Sasuke just dump her.

"Because I realized I had deeper feelings for someone else." Sasuke mumbled laying his head back down on Naruto's mattress. Naruto frowned, feeling even more confused, maybe Naruto was just too tired to understand what Sasuke was talking about.

"Did you know about this?" Naruto heard Fugaku whisper to Itachi.

"No" Itachi answered "But it honestly doesn't surprise me. Have you not noticed his behavior, especially towards Gaara?"

"I guess your right. I guess I didn't think about it." Fugaku shook his head. He didn't care that if either of his sons were gay, if they were they were. He just wanted them to be happy, and he would support them in any way that mattered.

"Itachi, why don't you take Sasuke home." Fugaku suggested, "I think it's time that I have a talk with Naruto." Itachi nodded and stood up. He crossed the room to where Sasuke lay, mumbling in his sleep. Itachi chuckled and reached down and poked hims sharply on his cheek.

"Go way 'tachi." Sasuke mumbled.

"It's time to go home and get some rest." Itachi said, "and if you don't get up I will be walking out of here carrying you."

"Naruto needs protection." Sasuke grumbled, as he sat up stretching his arms behind his head.

"Your not the only one that can protect him. In fact there are certain people out there that can do a better job of protecting him." Itachi said.

"If your talking about Gaara, I disagree." Sasuke said glaring at his brother. "I don't like that raccoon looking guy."

"Sasuke" Naruto said, with a bit of an edge to his voice. "You need to chill out. Gaara isn't anywhere near as bad as you think he is."

"I still don't like him." Sasuke said childishly.

"You don't have too." Naruto replied "But I'm still going to want him around." Sasuke huffed not liking Naruto's statement.

"He's an asshole." Sasuke said. "how can you want him around."

"I think you're being more of an ass than he is." Naruto grumbled knowing Sasuke wouldn't like that statement much either.

"Whatever." Sasuke grumbled pushing himself to his feet, and stalking towards the door.

"Are you coming Itachi?" Sasuke asked impatiently, not really understanding why Naruto was making him so angry right then. He just really didn't like Gaara, why did Naruto have an issue with that? Itachi glanced at his father and chuckled before following his irritated little brother out into the hall.

"Don't let Sasuke get to you. He's always grumpy when he hasn't had enough sleep." Fugaku told Naruto. Watching as a nurse entered the room, he frowned was he not going to get any privacy to talk to Naruto?

"What's going on?" Fugaku asked as he watching the nurse raise Naruto's gown up to his stomach. He winced at the bandages that covered his middle, this was his fault. Naruto's head turned away from Fugaku, a bright red tint showing on his face. It didn't take a genius to see that Naruto was ashamed of anyone having to see the scars that had been left on him.

"I think it's time to show you how to care for Naruto's catheter." The nurse told him. As much as he hated to, Fugaku felt his eyes drift to the tube that was peaking out beneath the bandages, it led to another tube that was strapped to Naruto's thigh.

"This is the connector." The nurse told Fugaku, who silently watched as she disconnected the bag that was nearly full with urine that was hanging on the side of the bed. "It connects the tube inside his bladder to the bag that contains his urine. Every day, he'll have a leg bag that will strap to his leg during the day. At night he will have a different urine bag called the night back. When changing these, make sure your hands are washed well before messing with them." The nurse than proceeded to show Fugaku how to connect the bags and to empty the bags and wash them. "If he shows any signs of fever, he'll need to be brought back in." When she finished changing Naruto's bag from a night back to a leg bag, she helped him sit up on the bed. Being careful not make him put too much pressure on the stitches.

"I think you are just about ready to go home." The nurse told Naruto, smiling at the boy.

"You come stand beside him." The nurse told Fugaku, who quickly complied, making sure that Naruto couldn't fall off the bed.

"I'll go get his discharge papers." The nurse said.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Fugaku asked Naruto.

"I don't know." Naruto answered sounding helpless. "I'm kind of afraid. I don't really know what to expect."

"You don't have to be afraid." Fugaku said softly. "My family will always be there."

"I don't want to be a burden." Naruto said. "And considering that I am going to need help with everything, that's all that I will end up being. I can't even go the bathroom like normal anymore." Tears welled in Naruto's eyes, breaking Fugaku's heart. He had caused this child to feel like he was less than human and it shamed him more than he wanted to admit. Fugaku swallowed hard, and reached out and gently wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders pulling him in for a hug.

"I can't even go to the bathroom like a normal person anymore." Naruto sobbed, "I can't even see. How can I live like this? I don't feel like a whole person anymore, my life isn't worth living. I wish I had died."

"Don't ever say that." Fugaku replied. "Your life is worth living, no matter how hard it looks. You won't ever be alone, I will be there to take care of you. No one is going to leave you alone." Fugaku hated that Naruto felt this way.

"I want to apologize to you." Fugaku said, his hands rubbing circles in Naruto's back. "I was beyond cruel to you, during the interrogation. It wasn't fair to you and it was downright abusive. Your parents would be ashamed of how I treated you. I had no damn right to do that, I wouldn't have treated any other prisoner that way." Fugaku would cheerfully spend the rest of his life, trying to make up for his mistake. "I never even took a moment to think about what you were going through or what you were feeling. I jumped to the wrong conclusions and by doing that it left you scarred and disabled for life. I can't make it up to you, but I will gladly spend my life doing so."

"I was so scared." Naruto said after Fugaku finished. "I walked in and found them like that. I didn't realize that they were dead until I knelt down beside them. I didn't really even realize I'd touched the knife until after I'd griped it." Naruto's voice came out sounding robotic, and far away. He paused for a few seconds, as if gathering his thoughts. "And then when I was arrested, it wasn't until I was in the interrogation room at the police station that, I didn't realize how much trouble I was. I was too scared to speak up and say anything. If I had mentioned the security camera's then maybe I could have saved myself from this hell. If I hadn't been too chicken shit, then I wouldn't be in this condition."

"No, it's not your fault. I should have known to look at the camera's." Fugaku said gently. "it was my job to know that they were there in the first place, and I didn't know. I'm the one to blame, you are the innocent victim. None of this is your fault." Fugaku wished that he could ease Naruto's fear, to somehow reassure the kid that he wouldn't abandon him just because he was disabled.

"I know that sorry isn't going to make things any easier for you." Fugaku said gently. "But I'm going to be here for you every step of the way. I won't let any more harm come to you."

"But what if Orochimaru comes back?" Naruto asked. He was terrified that his so called attorney would discover that he did not indeed die like he was intended to. If Orochimaru found out that he was still alive would he come after Naruto again?

"If he does, he'll be greeted with a bullet." Fugaku replied as the nurse returned with the paperwork, and Fugaku released Naruto long enough to fill the papers out before helping Naruto into a wheelchair.

"Let's get you home Kiddo." Fugaku said softly, "I know Mikoto is waiting anxiously for you to get there. And I know Sasuke wants you to come home too."

"I think Sasuke is mad at me, for calling him out about his behavior with Gaara." Naruto said.

"Well, it wasn't like he didn't need to know he was being an ass." Fugaku said chuckling. "if you hadn't I would have. He needs to know he can't act like that. So even if he is mad, he can get over it."

"Not sure if he'll see it that way." Naruto said, as Fugaku pushed the wheelchair down the hall towards the elevators.

"Probably not." Fugaku agreed. "But keep in mind that he's exhausted, which makes him grumpy."

"You're telling me." Naruto murmured but he still couldn't get Sasuke's comment about having deeper feelings for someone else out of his head. Who exactly did Sasuke like more than he liked Sakura?

"Something on your mind?" Fugaku asked he pushed Naruto towards the waiting car at the entrance to the hospital.

"It was something Sasuke said earlier." Naruto said. "What did he mean about that he found someone that he had deeper feelings for? Why would he feel the need to tell me about that?"

"I think I will have to let you figure that one out on your own." Fugaku answered. "but I don't think it will be too hard." Naruto frowned, wincing slightly as Fugaku helped him out of the wheelchair and into the passenger side of his car. He was kind of worried about the work situation that he would have to explain to his wife, and kids. That until Naruto's trial, he wouldn't be going to work, which he supposed meant that time could be spent helping Naruto. Naruto mentioned Orochimaru coming back to find him, quite frankly Fugaku was worried about that too, but he was going to be prepared in case Orochimaru did decide to come after Naruto. Fugaku could make sure that the snake bastard didn't get his hands on Naruto again.

A few short minutes later, Fugaku pulled into his drive to find Itachi already waiting on the porch. Parking the car, Fugaku got out and walked around to help Naruto get out of the car. Suddenly loud laughter filled the air.

"The freak is home." a loud voice called from the house next door. "I've heard he's been turned into a she." Naruto winced and couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes. Fugaku glared at the white eyed dark haired kid.

"Shut your fucking mouth." Fugaku snarled, as he gently guided Naruto towards the house, helping him to move around the things that would trip him.

"I've got him." Itachi said when Fugaku reached the porch, helping Naruto up. Itachi gently took Naruto's arm, leading him towards the door. Fugaku turned and glared at the Hyuuga who was still standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I don't want to hear another shitty remark coming from your mouth. That kid has been through more hell than you could even imagine. If you say another word, I will have you brought up on harassment charges."

"I would like to see you try." Neji said. "I understand you are currently suspended from your job for being abusive towards that same prisoner that you have in your house."

"What is he talking about?" Sasuke asked from behind Fugaku. He had heard what Neji had called Naruto and was coming out to deal with their neighbor himself, when he'd heard the accusation that Neji had made.

"Dad, what's Neji talking about. Did you mistreat Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowing on his father. He was growing more and more annoyed the longer his father didn't say anything.

"I'll discuss it in a minute." Fugaku finally answered after a moment. "I need to make it perfectly clear to Neji the consequences of his actions." Sasuke scowled and waited until Fugaku was done with Neji before following his father back into the house, muttering that Neji was the only girl in the area.

"I have something to confess." Fugaku told his family, that were gathered in the kitchen sitting around, Naruto helping him eat.

"Back when Naruto was first arrested, I was angry and went overboard in my treatment of him. I choked him until he was unconscious and then I'm pretty sure I broke some ribs. For this I am currently suspended from work until Naruto's trial. After that if they still want me is when I will return." Fugaku said, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. He knew his announcement would make them angry, and it did.

"What the hell!" Sasuke shouted, from where he sat beside Naruto, startling the blind boy and making him jump with a frightened cry. "How the hell could you do that to him? This whole mess is your fault to begin with. If it wasn't for you Naruto would still be normal." Naruto winced at that statement, guilt beginning to eat at his heart again, he knew what Sasuke meant but still it hurt to know that his friend thought that he wasn't normal anymore.

"Sasuke, I would watch it." Itachi said noting the look on Naruto's face.

"Hey, when's Gaara getting here?" Naruto suddenly pipped in, trying to ease some of the tension in the room, and trying to irritate Sasuke at the same time.

"Should be anytime now." Itachi said, chuckling as he caught onto what Naruto was doing. It didn't take him long to get even.

"What's Gaara doing here?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowed. He couldn't stand the thought of the man being in his home.

"Extra protection for Naruto." Itachi replied, "He's going to be in the room next to yours and Naruto's. "I thought it would be a good idea to have him as close to Naruto as possible." Sasuke growled, and pushed himself away from the table. This day just got better and better.

"I don't want him here." Sasuke said, shooting a quick glare at Naruto's back.

"Too bad, Naruto needs him here." Itachi replied. "Don't you want him to be safe."

"Yes, but we can do that. We don't need him here." Sasuke protested.

"Sasuke, don't you think you are being a little childish about this?" Naruto asked. "I've done told you that he's good at his job and that's he's not as bad as you think he is. He's a good friend. You're starting to get on my nerves with all this Gaara stuff." Sasuke snorted.

"He didn't do a good enough job of protecting you." Sasuke replied. "If he was that good, he would have gotten you out before you had gotten hurt."

"Well, it didn't happen that way now did it?" Naruto asked, his small voice sounding irritated.

"No it didn't because he didn't get you out now did he?" Sasuke said.

"You're really damn annoying with your grudge against Gaara. You know if I should blame anyone for my condition it should be your father." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Yes, he'd just been yelling at his father for nearly the same thing, but still he didn't like hearing it from someone else's mouth.

"Enough you two." Itachi piped in when he realized the argument was starting to get serious. "Sasuke, leave Naruto alone and go somewhere else for a while. Naruto, now is probably a good time to get your bath."

"That's so much better." Naruto muttered, clearly unhappy about the prospect.

"I'll help you, or Dad can." Itachi said, still Naruto didn't really care for anyone helping him, but like it or not he was going to have to get used to people helping him.

"Fine, I would rather you do it." Naruto said. Waiting for Itachi to come to him and help lead him towards the bathroom. Naruto was feeling uncomfortable and more than a little embarrassed that Itachi would see the scars that made him less of a male.

"I know your worried about the scars." Itachi said as he led Naruto into the bathroom. "But you don't have to worry, they don't make you any less of a human, to me or anyone in this house."

"Maybe to Sasuke." Naruto muttered, as Itachi helped him undress and then helped him into the tub, being careful to not disturb the catheter tubes.

"Sasuke is being a grumpy ass, but he will get over it. I imagine that him and Gaara will eventually get along great when he feels that Gaara is no longer a threat to what Sasuke sees as his." Itachi explained, as he took a rag and began to gently wipe Naruto down, ignoring the stitches that were holding Naruto's skin together. As Itachi began to wipe at the stitches gently, making sure not to pull at them, he noticed Naruto turn his head away with a small blush.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about." Itachi explained gently, though he knew Naruto probably wouldn't believe him for a long time.

"Your dad said the same, but what do you really know?" Naruto asked a little bitterly. "I'm the one that's blind and can't even bathe himself."

"You know if we could change it we would." Itachi said, finishing up, and helping Naruto out of the tub and wrapping a towel around him. Naruto still had a long recovery ahead of him, not so much physically as mentally and Itachi knew that it would be a rough road for him, no one could walk that road except for Naruto.

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this drama filled chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 14

(warning: torture and rape)

"Can you let me know when Gaara gets here?" Naruto asked Itachi. "I really would like to talk to him. I'm just a little tired right now."

"Of course," Itachi said, as he guides Naruto towards the bedroom he was sharing with Sasuke. "If you're asleep I'll wake you up."

"Thank you." Naruto murmured, as they entered his bedroom and Itachi helped him get situated on the bed.

"You don't need your leg bag changed do you?" Itachi asked.

"Not until nighttime." Naruto murmured, as he lay down and got comfortable.

"Get some rest kid." Itachi said, noting Sasuke's absence and wondering where his little brother had disappeared to. It wasn't like Sasuke to not be following Naruto like a lost puppy. Frowning, Itachi pushed the thought out of his mind and went to find his father. He couldn't Sasuke for being pissed about that situation, it had been neglectful on their father's part to not look at the evidence. Itachi found his father in his bedroom, on his hands and knees scrubbing at the blood stained carpet.

"You and I both know that bloods not coming out." Itachi told his father.

"Yes, well it gives me something to focus on besides my guilt." Fugaku replied. "how's Naruto?"

"He's been bathed and is taking a nap, he wants to be woken when Gaara gets here." Itachi replied.

"You were careful around his stitches?" Fugaku asked looking up at Itachi.

"Yes, I was." Itachi replied.

"How did Naruto handle it?" Fugaku asked, although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"He was pretty humiliated." Itachi replied. "I don't think he really likes being help doing such personal business."

"Would you like it?" Fugaku asked. "He goes from being able to take care of himself to being completely reliant on everybody else. I can't blame him for feeling that way."

"That's not what I'm here to talk about." Itachi said.

"I didn't figure it was." Fugaku replied, dreading the conversation. He doubted Sasuke was going to be talking to him again anytime soon, he would rather that Itachi not take that same course of action.

"How could you hurt Naruto?" Itachi asked getting to the point. "His ribs are still black and blue."

"I was angry and I wasn't thinking straight at the time." Fugaku replied. "Not that that is any excuse but I did lose my best friend."

"And he lost his parents." Itachi said. "Naruto's always been a good kid, maybe he plays too many pranks but that's still normal for his age. You should have known better than to accuse him of murder. The evidence was in front of your face the entire time and you didn't bother looking at it. It makes me wonder if you've done this to other prisoners."

"No, I haven't." Fugaku replied. "I never should have been working that case to begin with, because of my friendship with the Uzumaki's presented a conflict of interest. My grief got in the way of my common sense. I'll be paying the price for that for a long time."

"Yes, and so will Naruto." Itachi reminded. "We'll be lucky if he don't try to kill himself as well."

"I know." Fugaku said, as he stopped scrubbing at the carpet and stared at the blood stain. "Don't think I don't feel like shit for all of that. I realize that I am the reason that Naruto is so damaged now, and it makes me feel guilty as hell doing that to an innocent kid. I wish I could go back and change things but I can't. I'm going to have to find a way to live with my mistakes and do my best to help Naruto learn to live in his new way of life."

"I'm glad to see you realize how big a part of the problem that you are." Itachi commented. "Now I'm going back to the hospital to sit with Kurama for a little while." Fugaku nodded and returned to scrubbing at the blood stain.

"By the way, I think it would be be best if Gaara were to stay in the room next to Sasuke and Naruto." Itachi said, knowing full well that it was going to annoy Sasuke and Itachi was going to enjoy every second of it.

"Do you really think that Sasuke is going to keep putting up with your meddling?" Fugaku asked. "You know he doesn't like Gaara."

"I guess we could have Gaara and Sasuke switch rooms and have Gaara with Naruto and Sasuke in the spare bedroom." Itachi suggested.

"Sasuke won't stand for that either." Fugaku said.

"Anyway you look at it, we're going to have an irritated Sasuke." Itachi pointed out. "I hope he understands that Naruto is in no way interested is Gaara."

"Gaara's a little old for him anyways." Fugaku said.

"Yes, well Sasuke doesn't seem to be thinking about that. He's taken an extreme dislike to the man." Itachi said, shaking his head. His little brother could be quite the idiot when he wanted to be. "I'm getting out of here, I guess I'll see you later."

" _First thing I'm going to do." Pain said upon trapping Naruto in a corner of the room, before throwing the blonde down roughly on the bed, and then kneeling with his knee in Naruto's stomach. As he tied Naruto's wrists and ankles to the bed. "Is to restrain you, so that you can't get loose. The next thing I'm going to do is to blind you so that you can't see what I am doing." Pain reached into his bucket and pulled out a bottle of acid._

" _Unfortunately for you, the damage from this bottle is irreversible. So you will likely be blind for the rest of your life, which probably won't be very much longer." Pain informed Naruto, making the boy fight harder against the restraints, not caring that he was tearing his wrists up._

" _Get away from me you sick Son of a bitch!" Naruto screamed as the orange haired man grinned as he twisted the lid off the bottle, before leaning over and pouring the liquid straight into Naruto's eyes, one at a time. Naruto screamed as agony filled him as the acid worked quickly and his vision went dark._

" _Next I'm going to give you a blow job. I know how most guys your age like getting those." Pain smirked at the bloody tears streaming from Naruto's face. Pain sat up, climbing off of the small teen, ripping the paper thin pants off of him, before tearing the underwear off of him. He grinned at the boy before bending down and taking the flaccid member into his mouth sucking before pulling away and licking up and down the shaft before taking it back into his mouth and sucking again until he felt Naruto fully harden. When Naruto was as hard as he could get, Pain pulled away._

" _This is where it's going to get fun for you." Pain said stepping away and going through his instruments until he found a thin glass rod. Pain smiled enjoying the whimpers escaping the blind boy's mouth. Pain didn't think he'd ever heard such a sweet sound in his life._

" _This next part might be a little painful for you." Pain said. "but go ahead and scream and cry all that you want. No one is going to come to your rescue." That being said Pain proceed to insert the small rod into Naruto's urethra. Naruto screamed and Pain grinned. Once the rod had been fully insert into Naruto's member, Pain wrapped his hand around the member._

" _This part you are really going to like" Pain told him as his hand squeezed tightly around the member, shattering the glass inside the member, causing Naruto to let out the loudest scream yet as he felt the glass tear into the sensitive skin._

" _That's it. Cum with blood." Pain whispered and watched as Naruto done just that, blood pouring from him. Naruto felt like his entire midsection was on fire, agony was shooting through his entire body, tears pouring down Naruto's face. He just wanted the pain to stop. Naruto hoped that he wouldn't have live much longer, he didn't know how long he could handle the pain._

" _Time to die, you miserable piece of shit." Pain's voice slowly morphed into that of Orochimaru's as did the body. Instead of Pain being the one to place the noose around Naruto's neck it was Orochimaru._

" _Before I string you up though, I want to have a little fun with you." Orochimaru leans forward and drags his tongue down Naruto's check, making the blind boy flinch._

" _Get away from me!" Naruto yells, hoping that someone would care enough to check and see what was going on._

" _No, can do." Orochimaru says, as he goes over to his bucket and picks up a knife. "Pain done worked you over well, but I have more fun planned for you." He walks back over to Naruto and proceeds to drag the knife down the shirt, tearing the fabric. Orochimaru grinned at the unblemished skin, he had a nice canvas to work on. He should start by giving it a taste, Orochimaru leaned forward and dragged his tongue down Naruto's back, his free hand reaching up and cupping Naruto's backside._

" _You taste good, I might have to have a better sample." Orochimaru hissed in Naruto's ear. Dropping his hands to his pants, Orochimaru shoved his pants and briefs to the floor, his hand squeezing his own member until he was hard._

" _This is going to be fun." Orochimaru muttered, and without warning shoved himself inside of Naruto's backside making the boy scream in agony, as he hadn't been prepared for the harsh intrusion._

" _Stop!" Naruto begged, even as Orochimaru pulled out and thrust back in, not caring about the damage that he was causing. He kept going, enjoying the rough treatment of the blonde until he came with a yell. Pulling out, Orochimaru pulled his pants up laughing at the sobbing blonde._

" _Thanks for the ride. I really enjoyed that. Now to get back to what I was going before you tempted me." Orochimaru said laughed, and picking up his knife. He shoved the blade into Naruto's back right where Orochimaru knew a lung would be, piercing the organ. Before pulling the knife out and dropping it to the floor. Raising a hand, Orochimaru grabbed a piece of flesh around the wound and stared pulling down, ripping the flesh from Naruto's back causing the teen to scream._

" _Keep screaming, I quite like the sound." Orochimaru said, and he continued ripping Naruto's flesh until the area around the wound had several raw, bleeding strips trailing down his back._

" _That looks damn good." Orochimaru said, grinning at his handiwork before returning his attention to the noose around Naruto's neck. "now to finish what Pain started." Orochimaru tossed the end of the rope around a beam and started pulling on it until Naruto was several feet in the air, and gasping for breath._

"Get off of me!" Naruto cried, suddenly terror filling his chest, and gasped for air as he set up.

"Naruto!" a panicked Sasuke cried out, rushing across the room to where Naruto lay thrashing on the bed.

"Get off of me!" Naruto sobbed, his mind still stuck in the nightmare that felt so real. "It hurts, stop!"

"Naruto." Sasuke cried out again, afraid for whatever his friend was currently reliving in his mind. "You're not there anymore. You're home." Sasuke sat down on the bed beside Naruto, his heart racing.

"You're home." Sasuke repeated,as Naruto leaned over and pressed his face into the side of Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke placed his arm around Naruto's shoulders, holding the younger boy close. Sasuke could feel Naruto's heart racing and he wondered what had scared his friend so bad.

"What's going on in here?" Gaara threw open the door to the boys room, to find Sasuke clutching a sobbing Naruto close.

"He had a nightmare." Sasuke said grimly, trying to ignore his dislike for the other.

"And that's why getting him to talk about it helps." Gaara said. "It might not be a pleasant thing for him to remember but in the long run it will help him." Sasuke frowned but nodded. This was Naruto's first night out of the hospital, it would figure that he would have a nightmare because he wasn't drugged up with pain medication. Sasuke hated that Naruto had to suffer through this, he wanted nothing more than to ease Naruto's pain.

"Orochimaru came back" Naruto said, "I dreamed that he raped me and then he tried to skin me alive before hanging me." Sasuke closed his eyes, he was going to kill that creep for instilling such fear in Naruto. No one should ever be that afraid.

"I can promise you that he won't get anywhere near you." Gaara said gently, kneeling in front of Sasuke and Naruto. "I've installed camera's all over the place. If he sets foot on this property, I'll know and his ass will be on the way to jail."

"What about when he's not home?" Sasuke asked lowly. "Naruto is going to have to leave the house eventually."

"But he won't be alone. I'll be going with you wherever you go. I don't trust anyone else. I know how slippery that snake bastard is." Gaara said darkly and Sasuke rolled his eyes. He didn't like Gaara but he supposed he could appreciate that man's willingness to do whatever it took to keep Naruto safe.

"I don't like you." Sasuke said. "But at the moment Naruto's safety is more important than anything else. I guess I can learn to put up with you until that creep is in jail or dead."

"The feelings mutual." Gaara replied. "I think you are too possessive over him, and that could potentially damage any kind of relationship that you hope to have with him, but I will also put up with you until that creep is put away for good."

"Now that that's settled." Sasuke said. "You can go away, I can handle Naruto from here." Gaara rolled his eyes, and stood to his feet.

"If you need anything just holler, I won't be far away."

"I'm sure you won't" Sasuke muttered, hearing Gaara chuckle as he exited the room. Returning his attention to Naruto, Sasuke began running his fingers through the blonde hair. Hoping to bring the boy a small amount of comfort. He couldn't imagine dreaming of the vile things that Orochimaru had done.

"I'm never leaving you." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's hair. "I won't abandon you, no matter how bad things get." he leaned down and pressed his lips to Naruto's head, giving him a quick kiss and hoping that Naruto didn't notice the gesture.

"Lay with me?" Naruto asked quietly. "I don't want to be alone right now."

"Okay" Sasuke said softly, helping Naruto lie down, and then getting himself comfortable in a position beside Naruto.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Sasuke said softly, watching as Naruto's breathing slowly evened out. Sasuke really hoped that Naruto wouldn't have another nightmare. It had been terrible to listen to Naruto's pain whimpers the last time. One thing was for sure Sasuke was going to find a way to fix things for Naruto, so that the boy wouldn't have to be so afraid for the rest of his life.

Thanks for reading. I hope you like liz


	15. Chapter 15

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 15

"Where am I?" a tired voice sounded from beside Itachi, who looked to see his friend's eyes barely open.

"You're in the hospital." Itachi replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got ran over by a truck. How did I end up here?" Kurama asked.

"By doing something incredibly stupid that actually ended up saving your life." Itachi replied. "Had you not done that, we wouldn't have known about the tumor until it was likely too late to remove it."

"What tumor?" Kurama mumbled.

"The one you put a bullet in." Itachi replied and Kurama frowned.

"Why would I do that?" he sounded quite confused.

"Because you've been pretty shitty to your little brother." Itachi replied. "And you finally opened your eyes and noticed just what that behavior has done to him."

"What happened?" Kurama mumbled before his eyes closed again and he went back to sleep.

"That's conversation for another time." Itachi murmured watching Kurama. They still hadn't found out if the tumor had been cancerous or not, and at this point Itachi was thinking that no news was good news. He didn't think their family could handle anymore bad news at this point, with Naruto being dependent on them, they needed to be able to focus on helping him. Of course Kurama was going to need help too, but his recovery wouldn't be anything like Naruto's.

"How's he doing?" a nurse asked Itachi, sticking her head in the door.

"He woke up for a few minutes." Itachi replied. "But didn't stay awake long, he's pretty out of it."

"That's to be expected." The nurse said entering the room to check Kurama's vitals. "He might experience some pain, and nausea the next time he wakes up. That's perfectly normal too, especially after having surgery on your brain."

"Do you know anything about the test results?" Itachi asked. "We've been waiting to hear back, but so far nothing."

"I'm sure the lab probably has a lot of tests they need to run. Until you do know something I wouldn't worry so much, after all if it is cancer that will have enough of its own worries."

"I guess your right." Itachi said. "Him and his little brother have been through hell lately, and it's left his brother permanently disabled."

"I'm sorry." The nurse said sympatheticly. "It doesn't sound like anyone is have an easy time."

"No, their not." Itachi said. "I want to make things better but I have no idea how to do that."

"Sometimes you just got to let things happen and move on from them the best you can. You can't always protect someone from harm." The nurse told Itachi.

"I should have been able to stop him from trying to kill himself." Itachi said. "I should have known that making see what had happened to his brother would have been too much for him."

"Maybe things were meant to happen the way it did. No one would have found the tumor if he hadn't." The nurse reminded him.

"Eventually it would have been found. He'd been having some pretty serious headaches." Itachi said. "I wonder why he tried to hide the headaches to begin with."

"He probably realized that something was wrong and it scared him. People are known to be irrational when they are scared." The nurse said kindly.

"Maybe." Itachi said, his eyes on his friend's face. "He could have come to me though, I would have gone with him to the doctor or whatever he needed."

"He probably didn't feel like burdening you with his problems." The nurse said. "For what it's worth he couldn't ask for a better friend." she told Itachi as she headed towards the door. "I hope his tests come back okay."

"You and me both." Itachi said, glancing at the watch on his wrist. It was getting late and he was tired, he was sure some other nurse would be in here to kick him out in a few minutes.

"I've gotta be going." Itachi told the sleeping Kurama. "you better not go anywhere tonight. I'll be back as soon as I can." Itachi turned and headed out of the room, shoving his hands into his pockets he tried to imagine a life without his best friend. He didn't like it, they'd been friends for so long that Itachi really couldn't consider a world where Kurama wasn't in it.

"I will make you get better if its the last thing I do." Itachi muttered as he headed down the stairwell, not feeling like waiting for the elevator.

As Itachi exited the stairs and headed towards the exit, he wondered how Sasuke was handling Gaara's presence. He knew his little brother didn't like the agent, but he figured if they spent enough time around each other, Sasuke might actually end up being pleasant to the man.

A few short minutes later Itachi crossed the road to reach his house. He noticed immediately that Neji Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka were standing out in the drive shooting hoops.

"Coming home to take care of the little girl?" Neji asked smirking at Itachi. "What's it like taking care of a transvestite?"

"None of your damn business." Itachi snapped. "What he had happen to him is not his fault. He didn't choose to become the way he is. So back the hell off and leave him the hell alone."

"Does he even still have his balls or did he get completely neutered?" Kiba asked, smirking at Neji.

"Good one." Neji told Kiba.

"Shut the fuck up!" Itachi snarled, rage made his vision turn red. He was going to murder those two little assholes if they didn't watch it.

"Don't let her go anywhere alone." Neji said, his voice low and threatening. "You might not know what's going to happen to her. No one wants her kind around here."

"Shut your fucking mouth, before I break your damn jaw." Itachi seethed. He couldn't stand the way Neji was talking about Naruto. "Mind your own damn business."

"Itachi, that asshole isn't worth it." Gaara said, standing on the porch glaring at Neji, his eyes narrowed as he stared. He smirked when both Neji and Kiba flinched and quickly turned and headed back into Neji's house.

"You probably shouldn't let him get to you like that." Gaara said, staring after the boys. He couldn't blame Itachi for getting upset though they were being absolute dicks. "They only want attention." still, there was something about Neji that Gaara really didn't like. He was mean enough that Gaara could see someone paying him to beat the shit out of a person just because they wanted it done. He would have to keep an eye on that one.

"Naruto doesn't deserve to be treated like that." Itachi said, trying to calm his rage before he went inside. He'd never felt more like breaking someone's jaw then he did when Neji was talking.

"No, he doesn't." Gaara agreed. "He didn't deserve to have any of this to happen to him. But we can make sure that no more harm comes to him."

"Damn right we will." Itachi muttered, as he sat down on the step beside Gaara.

"What made you become an FBI agent?" Itachi asked suddenly, wanting to his thoughts off the comments the two boys had made.

"My little brother and sister were kidnapped." Gaara said, his eyes staring off in the distance. "They were missing for months. My little sister was found alive, but unfortunately my brother's body was delivered to our door step. He'd been beaten so bad that he was barely recognizable, but that wasn't the worst of it by far." Gaara paused, as if he was struggling with the memories of what had happened to his family. "His body had been mutilated, much like Naruto's is now. However, his cause of death hadn't been from the beating or the blood loss. He'd choked, his own dick had been cut off and shoved down his throat, probably trying to keep him quite while they fucked him until he was so torn up inside he wouldn't have been able to shit the normal way."

"My god." Itachi said. He couldn't imagine what Gaara must have felt when he'd seen his brother's body in that shape. "Did they catch who did it?"

"Not until recently." Gaara replied, "and I can tell that it's the same person responsible for Naruto being disabled."

"Orochimaru?" Itachi asked. Gaara shook his head.

"Pain. I hope to hell he rots like the maggot he is. I want nothing more than to his body get feed to the alligators, but being an FBI agent that's probably not the smart thing to say."

"No, but it is the human thing to do, to want revenge for a loved one's death." Itachi said. He didn't feel bad for wanting to break Neji's jaw anymore.

"I decided after his death, that I was going to hunt down his killer, and the easiest way to do that was to become a FBI agent." Gaara said. "Though now since he's been caught, I guess I will keep doing what I can to protect those that can't protect themselves."

"That's a good enough reason. Naruto's going to need you to get a hold of Orochimaru." Itachi said. It made his stomach sick to think of what could have happened to Naruto.

"What happened to that man to make him turn out the way he is?" Itachi wondered. "Did someone hurt him the way he likes to hurt innocent children?"

"No, some people are just born pure evil." Gaara replied. "Pain is one of those. I hope his cellmates teach him what the real meaning of pain is."

"Those kind of people never last long in prison." Itachi said, although he couldn't blame Gaara for wishing that. After all the pain that his family had suffered wondering what had happened to their two other kids, and then having one returned in good health and the other dead and mutilated beyond belief, was probably the worst thing that they could have gone through.

"What about you?" Gaara asked, catching Itachi's attention. "How long have you known the Uzumaki's?"

"Pretty much all my life." Itachi replied. "Kurama and I have been friends for what feels like forever, pretty much the same for Sasuke and Naruto."

"Speaking of little brothers." Gaara said. "Is he always so tightly wound? Or is that normal behavior for him."

"It's not normal." Itachi replied. "He's normally pretty laid back, but this situation with Naruto has him more worried than normal. That and I think that perhaps there's something there that he doesn't really want to discuss with the rest of us?"

"You mean the fact that he's in love with Naruto?" Gaara asked point blank. "Why would anyone care about that?"

"Our neighbor is a dick for one if you hadn't noticed." Itachi replied. "and Sasuke's uncertain of what Naruto feels. So it's all kind of confusing to Sasuke right now. It doesn't excuse his behavior towards you though. He was raised with manners. I guess he just sees you as a threat of some sort."

"My tastes don't run towards teenagers." Gaara said. "You might want to tell him that before we end up killing each other."

"Yeah, I don't know why Sasuke hasn't thought about that. I guess he hasn't really thought clearly since Naruto was brought to the hospital." Itachi commented. That day had been terrible, they had waited for hours, worrying over whether Naruto was alive or not, only to find that he was indeed alive, but he was disabled and would never be able to live an ordinary life again. None of that had been easy to handle, and Itachi could see where it had been harder on Sasuke to handle. They couldn't really hang out and play video games, or hang out at the mall again. Although Itachi supposed they could manage the mall if they were careful.

"He's super possessive over Naruto, that can't be healthy." Gaara pointed out.

"You do have a point, but I like to see as he's over protective over Naruto after all that's happened. Speaking of how is Naruto. I'm sure you've spoken to him at some point since I've been gone."

"I did briefly yes." Gaara said. "he woke up from a nightmare, from what I imagine he was reliving what happened to him and then his own fears added what could happen to him, which made it a thousand times worse. I will say that Sasuke is good at calming him down." Itachi frowned, Naruto was going to need to get into therapy as soon as possible so that he wouldn't be mentally scarred for the rest of his life. He supposed he should talk to his father about that. He didn't want Naruto to have to constantly relive what had happened to him.

"Do you think Orochimaru will really come after him again. Even with you here?" Itachi asked. He couldn't help but worry how that would effect Naruto.

"I have no doubts that he will. He's arrogant enough to believe that he can get by with doing whatever he likes." Gaara replied, darkly. "But if he does come here that will be the last mistake that he makes. I won't allow him to bring any more harm to Naruto or anyone in this family." Itachi had no doubt that Gaara intended to keep that promise. He seemed to be a man of his word.

Hope you liked! Thanks for reading Liz


	16. Chapter 16

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 16

After staying on the porch and talking a little longer, Itachi and Gaara decided that it was time to check on Naruto. The kid had been pretty quite when he'd returned home, well until that minor argument between Sasuke and Naruto that was. Itachi could honestly say that he was worried about Naruto's mind, he couldn't be in a good place because of all that he had been through.

Wondering down the hall, Itachi opened the door to Sasuke's and now Naruto's bedroom door, to find both Sasuke and Naruto sound asleep in the same bed. Sasuke had his arms wrapped tightly around Naruto's waist, holding him tightly against him.

"I guess they kissed and made up." Itachi whispered to Gaara was peering over Itachi's shoulder. He shook his head.

"Your little brother doesn't know how to take things slow does he?" he commented quietly.

"Doesn't look like it." Itachi said backing out of the room. "But it looks like Naruto is resting peacefully so I guess we can't complain."

"Not for the moment anyways," Gaara said thoughtfully, "I guess that gives me, to start looking into where Orochimaru could be hiding. I don't want any unexpected surprises."

"I swear if he steps foot inside this door, I'll kill him myself. Someone that sick shouldn't be allowed to live." Itachi said scowling at the thought. He didn't want the man anywhere near Naruto or his own little brother. "Here's another thought, has anyone thought to check his house? I'm pretty sure as stupid as he is, he's not there. Maybe we can find out why, he's so fixated on Naruto and not Kurama."

"Itachi makes an excellent point." Fugaku said approaching them from the kitchen. "I'm sure there will be evidence all over the place, and it would give us some much needed answers as to why this is going on. If you want to stay with the boys," He told Gaara. "I'll head over to his house and see what I can find. Mikoto will be here shortly, she just got off work." Gaara nodded.

"I guess we probably should have checked there ages ago." Gaara commented. "Both Sasuke and Naruto are asleep at the moment, I'll be glad to stay here and do some research. I might install a camera in their room though so I can make sure that no one comes through their window."

"Do what you need to, to make my boys safe. I'll see if I can get in this bastards head." Fugaku said.

"I'm coming with you." Itachi said. "I don't think you need to do this alone. And I think both Sasuke and Naruto are in good hands at the moment."

"I don't know if its a good idea or not." Fugaku said "but come on. I want to get this over as quickly as possible in case something does happen." Itachi nodded and followed his father down the hall, he had the feeling he wasn't going to like what they found, but hoped that it would be enough to get the snake bastard put away for the rest of his life.

Exiting the house, he noticed that Neji and Kiba were once again playing basketball, even though it was nearly dark. Itachi followed his father to his black BMW, climbing in Itachi slammed the door shut behind him so he wouldn't have to hear any of Neji's cruel remarks.

"One of these days, I'm going to break that kids face." Itachi told his father as he backed out of the drive.

"He may find himself with a few harassment charges if he doesn't stop." Fugaku replied. "I agree he takes his comments a little too far."

"Naruto doesn't need that kind of stress. He's probably afraid enough to leave the house as it is. He doesn't need Neji and Kiba making it worse." Itachi said sighing and looking out the window. Orochimaru lived on the other side of town, so it wouldn't take long to get there. Itachi couldn't help but wonder what they would find when they got there. Would it be a normal scene or something out of a horror novel? Itachi wasn't sure that he wanted to find out. He had the feeling whatever it was, would end up making him sick. No normal person could allow another to do to Naruto what had been done.

They reached the small cottage, ten minutes later, and as Itachi suspected no one was there. Orochimaru really would have been stupid to have actually remained in his house, when the police and FBI were looking for him.

Climbing out of the car, Itachi stared at the small house. He didn't know what he'd been expecting, something maybe a little more creepy. But the house was kind of charming with the flowers growing underneath the windowsills, and the bright purple paint covering the house. Itachi sighed, he didn't think he would ever understand Orochimaru. He obviously made money killing kids, so why live in a slightly run down but homey looking cottage?

"Let's get this over with." Itachi told his father, who was already working on picking the lock. Despite the pleasant look on the outside of the house neither Itachi nor Fugaku were prepared for what the inside looked like, from the moment they stepped inside the door they were more than a little sick to their stomachs. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling in photo's of Naruto. Some of him as a teenager, but most as a young child, some of them had his head super imposed on another's body while giving Orochimaru a blow job or worse, weird sexual positions with the snake bastard.

"My god." Fugaku said stunned as he wandered through the rest of the house, to find the walls were much the same way with the pictures. "There is no doubt that this man is beyond sick. He's been fantasying over fucking a child. How the hell did the cops not get turned onto this earlier?"

When Itachi felt his stomach settle a little, he started making his way through the house, doing his best to avoid looking at the photos. There must have been thousands of photos, informing the Uchiha's that Orochimaru had been spying on Naruto for years. When Itachi entered Orochimaru's bedroom, he found a laptop sitting on a desk in a corner. Itachi made his way over to the desk and sat down. He was pretty good at hacking. He didn't think he would have a hard time getting into it, especially since Itachi now knew Orochimaru's little secret. Sure enough, Itachi typed Naruto in as the password and the computer was open. Itachi shook his head and went online hoping that he would find something incriminating against the man in his email. He knew there would be more pictures of Naruto on the computer, and that was evidence enough, but Itachi didn't feel like he could look at those. Itachi chuckled at how easy it was to get into the man's email. Itachi couldn't help but wonder how the man had gotten through law school since, he appeared to be pretty stupid. Itachi was scrolling through the emails when one caught his eyes. It was the day before the Uzumaki murders, and the email was to Minato.

Dear Minato,

I have a business proposition for you. I am well aware that you and Kushina are struggling to make ends meet. I would like to buy the use of your youngest son's body to do what I wish. He's a fine specimen of child and I would love to get to know that body in a much deeper way. If this is acceptable I can wire you five million dollars and you won't ever have money problems again. I am hoping that you will see the sense in this situation, I wouldn't want something to happen to you and your wife. I will have young Naruto's body one way or the other. You can either do it willingly or I will do it by force.

Orochimaru

Dear Orochimaru,

Hell no, I refuse your proposition, I would rather struggle to make ends meet before using my son as a whore.

Minato

Minato,

Have it your way,

Orochimaru

"My god," Itachi whispered. Poor kid, all this happened just so Orochimaru could fuck him.

"Dad, I found something I think you should see." Itachi yelled, and his father was standing behind him reading the emails moments later.

"That sick son of a bitch." Fugaku seethed. "Did he honestly think that Minato would sell his son's body to get out of paying a few bills? He must be more mentally challenged than I thought."

"There's nothing challenged about that." Itachi said, still feeling sick. "That's beyond fucked up." He hoped to god that Naruto never found any of this out, he couldn't imagine how it would make Naruto feel to know that his parents had died to protect him from a dangerous pedophile.

"Why hasn't he been locked up?" Itachi asked, "there's enough evidence covering these walls to get him tossed behind bars for years. Even without the sexual ones, we could get him for stalking. He's been watching Naruto since he was young."

"I expect someone is probably trying to cover this up for Orochimaru." Fugaku replied. "Someone from work no doubt, because if a judge saw this Orochimaru would be behind bars."

"How can anyone cover this up?" Itachi wondered pushing himself up and away from the desk. "How can they not see how fucked up this situation is?"

"I don't know." Fugaku replied.

"I'm going outside to get some air." Itachi told his father, unable to even remain in the house any longer. "I'll be outside if you need me." with that Itachi exited the house, and wanting to be as far from the house of nightmares as possible Itachi headed towards the end of the drive. He couldn't believe any of this. Orochimaru was beyond sick in the head.

Closing his eyes, Itachi took a deep breath slowly releasing it. He needed to calm himself before he got really pissed and went and done something stupid, like smash the laptop. At least it made sense why Orochimaru was targeting Naruto and not Kurama. Apparently Kurama was too old for his taste.

Suddenly Itachi heard the sound of squealing tires, and he opened his eyes to find a car quickly bearing down on him, stunned Itachi tries to jump out of the way, only for the car to swerve and slam into him, forcing Itachi to hit the windshield and then go flying over the top of the car to land hard on the concrete drive. Itachi gasped barely conscious, as the man driving the car lowered the window and looked back at Itachi. It was Orochimaru, Itachi realized. He must have been having his house watched. Itachi moaned when the car started backing up, Itachi shrieked in pain, as he felt the tires crushing his legs and then Itachi felt pain exploding in his chest as ribs snapped as the tires hit his chest. Orochimaru smirked at the badly bleeding Uchiha as he finished backing his car up.

"Hope you don't make it." The man hissed before speeding off and leaving Itachi's broken body lying in the drive. Itachi gasped for air, his lungs felt like they were filling with blood and he feared that he wouldn't be seeing his family again.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading! Liz


	17. Chapter 17

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 17

A few short minutes later, a barely conscious Itachi felt rough hands touch him, and gently roll him over onto his back, making Itachi cry out and pain, and cough harshly, blood staining his lips.

"My god, Itachi, what happened?" A worried Fugaku asked worriedly as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. If he didn't hurry Itachi wasn't going to make it. As it was, Itachi was struggling to breathe, and Fugaku worried that he had internal injuries.

"Hang on son," Fugaku said as after he had placed the call for the ambulance. He ran his hands down Itachi's sides, wincing when he felt the give of Itachi's ribs. No doubt he had some broken ribs, and from the way Itachi was breathing, it sounded like he had a punctured lung as well. "I know it hurts, but you can't stop fighting." Fugaku felt helpless, he didn't know what to do to ease Itachi's pain.

"It was Orochimaru." Itachi gasped out, his chest heaving with the pain he was in. God, he wanted it to stop, it hurt so bad. "I think he was having his house watched."

"I shouldn't have brought you here." Fugaku whispered, wincing as Itachi coughed up more blood, a sure sign of internal injuries. "This is my fault, hang on Itachi please." he begged, tears filling his eyes. His oldest son couldn't die like this.

"Please don't die!" Fugaku whispered as he leaned forward and wiped the blood away from Itachi's lips. "Whose going to keep your brother in line with Gaara around?"

"It hurts." Itachi whispered, feeling more blood rising in his throat. He didn't know if he would be able to pull through this or not. He could already feel himself getting weaker, he could practically hear the darkness calling his name.

"I know, son." Fugaku whispered. "but help is coming, they'll be able to make you feel better."

"I don't know if I can make it. I don't want to die, I'm scared." Itachi wheezed, his chest aching more with each inhale and exhale. He was sorry that this whole mess had happened, maybe it wouldn't have if Minato had reported Orochimaru to the police after that first message.

"Hang on, please!" Fugaku begged, his heart breaking inside his chest. He could see that Itachi was growing tired, and he hated that Itachi was hurting so much. "I'm sorry, Itachi, this is my fault. Please hang on, keep fighting."

"Tell Sasuke how much I love him." Itachi whispered, "Tell him I wouldn't have things end this way if I'd had any choice. Tell him to protect the one he loves with all that he has."

"Don't die!" Fugaku pleaded, desperately wishing that he could go back and change the way he'd done things since the Uzumaki's murders. If he hadn't arrested Naruto, none of this would be happening now. But then a raging pedophile would still be out thinking of ways to trap Naruto in a situation the kid wouldn't want to be in.

"I'm so damn sorry. If I was a better person none of this would have happened. Your mother is going to kill me for letting this happen to you, I wish I could trade places with you, I would in a heartbeat."

"Don't." Itachi breathed, wheezing painfully. "Sasuke, and mom need you. Don't give up on them please. Naruto is going to need you." Fugaku felt tears began to fall from his eyes. He shouldn't be outliving his oldest son. It wasn't fair, Itachi was innocent, he deserved to live life to the fullest.

"I love you!" Fugaku told Itachi, knowing that his oldest was fighting to stay conscious, and alive. "I'm sorry I was too damn stubborn. Please don't quit fighting!"

Sirens filled the air, causing Fugaku to sit up. Perhaps it wasn't too late for Itachi after all. Maybe the paramedics could do something to help him. Fugaku watched helplessly, as Itachi lost consciousness as the paramedics came to a stop.

"Hit and run." Fugaku told the paramedics. "I'm pretty sure that he has some pretty severe internal injuries." He watched as the paramedics began to quickly work, placing a neck brace around Itachi's neck. Before moving him onto the backboard and strapping him down, and lifting him onto the gurney that was placed in the ambulance.

"Meet us at the hospital." The paramedics told the worried father. "Go get your family." Fugaku knew they wanted him to that because Itachi's chances of pulling through were slim. They wanted the family to be together in case Itachi didn't pull through and they would be able to inform the family together.

"You're strong, Itachi, I know you can get through this. We all need you! I love you son." Fugaku repeated, sobs breaking free as the ambulance took off. He was going to kill Orochimaru if it was the last thing he done. He wouldn't get by with messing with his family, what he done to Naruto was horrible. Fugaku planned on making him suffer for that too, because as far as he was concerned Naruto and Kurama were like sons to him. He wasn't going to allow his family to be hurt anymore because of the mistakes that he made.

After the ambulance left, Fugaku slowly made his way back to his car where he climbed in. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the house. Mikoto picked up on the first ring.

"Mikoto, get everyone together and meet me at the hospital." Fugaku said gruffly, trying to keep the tears from falling again.

"Why? What's happened?" Mikoto asked, hearing the tears that Fugaku was trying to hide.

"It's Itachi." Fugaku whispered knowing that his wife could hear him. "There was a hit and run incident."

"OMG, is he okay?" Mikoto asked, afraid of Fugaku's answer.

"I'm afraid it's not looking too good for him right now." Fugaku answered as the tears finally broke free and streamed down his face. "Our son could die and it's my fault."

"I'm grabbing my shoes. I'll have Sasuke and Gaara help get Naruto in the car." She said, worry in her voice. "Drive carefully." she told Fugaku as she hung up. Would things ever start to look up for their family? Fugaku was starting to think that it wouldn't. Not as long as Orochimaru was out there, free to do whatever he pleased. Something else that bothered Fugaku was why hadn't that email that Orochimaru sent Minato been reported to the police. He wondered if it had been and it been covered up, which made Fugaku wonder just how large Orochimaru's pedophile ring went. Fugaku was determined he would shut him down, but first he needed to make sure that his oldest son lived.

Wiping his eyes, Fugaku turned the engine on and backed down the drive. Orochimaru must have had somebody watching the house, that's the only way he could figure out that Orochimaru knew they were there. Because it was certainly clear to Fugaku that Itachi's hit and run and been anything but an accident. And he knew exactly who was behind it.

Twenty minutes later, Fugaku met his family in the waiting room, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting together while Gaara was sitting next to Mikoto, talking quietly to her.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Fugaku asked quietly as he sat down beside his wife.

"Not yet? What happened?" She asked, needing to know what had happened to her baby.

"We were at Orochimaru's house." Fugaku said quietly. "We found thousands of photos of Naruto taped to the wall, some of them were with Naruto in positions that shouldn't even be possible. Itachi also found an email that Orochimaru sent to Minato, basically threatening him if they didn't allow him to rape Naruto."

"That sick bastard." Mikoto said. "How could he crave a child's body like that?"

"I don't know, but from the looks of it he's been craving Naruto since Naruto was little. It was enough to make you sick to your stomach. Anyways Itachi went outside to get some air, and next I thing I knew I heard the sound of squealing tires and Itachi went flying, what makes things worse is the bastard had the nerve to back up over him before fleeing the scene." Fugaku said. He could still remember hearing the crunch of Itachi's bones, and his eldest son's cries of pain. Itachi had been in agony and Fugaku hadn't been able to do anything about it. He hadn't been able to ease Itachi's fears, or comfort him in anyway. Fugaku felt useless as a father, what good was he if he couldn't even protect his own family?

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Sasuke asked quietly after Fugaku had stopped talking.

"I don't know." Fugaku answered honestly, knowing that it hurt Sasuke for him to do so. "He lost consciousness before the medics even got there." Fugaku looked down at his blood stained hands, was that going to be the last time that he saw his son? Dear god he hoped not. He looked over at Sasuke who was now staring at the floor, as if contemplating what his father had said, Naruto's hand was on his shoulder and he was whispering something in Sasuke's ear that no one else could hear. He hoped that Naruto could help Sasuke through this, despite having to learn to live with his own disability.

"Itachi's going to pull through." Naruto told Sasuke, knowing that Sasuke was hurting and wishing that he could fix it for him. "He's the strongest person I know."

"This shouldn't have happened." Sasuke said, he was still shocked to find out that his brother was fighting to live. "Why is this happening to us? Orochimaru is after you? So why did he attack Itachi?" Naruto didn't take offense to Sasuke's statement, he could understand Sasuke's confusion.

"Perhaps because he couldn't get to me." Naruto murmured "and I'm sure that he made an easy target at Orochimaru's house." Naruto placed his hand where he thought Sasuke's shoulder was and squeezed gently. He wanted to do more for Sasuke but considering his circumstances he didn't know what he could do.

"I don't blame any of this on you." Sasuke said softly. "You couldn't help it that that guy is sick in the head. He should have been stopped long before it even got to this point. How did someone not know what was going on and report it?"

"I don't know." Naruto answered, leaning his head over on Sasuke's shoulder, offering him a small amount of comfort.

"Why don't you boys go see how Kurama is doing?" Mikoto suggested, knowing that both Naruto and Sasuke would be getting bored with waiting to hear some news. Not to mention she didn't want them around if the doctors did have bad news about Itachi. If something happened and he didn't pull through she would figure out something to tell the boys.

"Kura's here?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"He's getting treatment for his headaches remember?" Sasuke asked, knowing that Naruto had likely forgotten all about it.

"I guess I can walk him up there to see his brother. Gaara can stay here, I don't see too much happening in a hospital."

"I have some things to go over with your father anyhow." Gaara said. "Now is as good a time as any to get that done."

"Call me if you find anything out." Sasuke told his mom, as he stood, and the reached down and gently gripped Naruto's arm and helped him stand up.

"I will." Mikoto said gently, giving Sasuke a weak smile.

Sasuke frowned as he helped guide Naruto towards the elevators. He was beyond worried about his big brother. Things had been fine last night and now they were waiting to see if Itachi would live or die. It just didn't seem right.

A few minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke entered Kurama's room. Sasuke found that Kurama was awake, his head turned when they entered the room. Sasuke guiding Naruto to a chair and helping him sit down.

"Kura?" Naruto asked sounding unsure of himself.

"Naruto," Kurama said gently, shifting on the bed so that he could get a better look at his little brother. "You look like hell." he added.

"I would say the same for you, but I can't see you." Naruto said, his reaching out blindly searching for Kurama's. Kurama reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand squeezing it gently.

"How are you feeling?" Kurama asked, now that he'd been awake for a little while. He was starting to remember what he'd done to his little brother, and he'd never felt more ashamed of himself in his life.

"Okay, I guess. The stitches don't really bother me that much anymore." Naruto answered. "How are you? Have you found anything out about the tumor?"

"Not yet." Kurama replied "I suspect it won't be too much longer though."

"I hope it's not cancer." Naruto mumbled, feeling unsure of how to talk to his brother. Naruto felt incredibly awkward after all that had passed between them before Naruto had been sent to the mental hospital.

"You and me both." Kurama answered. "I have a lot of things to make up for. From now on I'm going to be a better brother to you. You and are all that's left of our family, I think it's time I started acting like it. I had no business blaming you for what happened to our parents. I should have known better, but I really wasn't thinking straight." his head had been killing him at the time, and it was easy to lash out at his younger brother. Was it fair to Naruto? Of course not, Naruto was completely innocent, and would forever be damaged because Kurama had been too chicken shit to go the doctor to see what was going on with his headaches.

"As long as you come home. I'll be happy." Naruto said. "I've missed you and I need your help. Not that Sasuke and Itachi's family don't help a great deal, because they do. But I need my big brother now more than ever."

"As soon as I'm able, I'll be right there helping you." Kurama promised. "I don't want you to go through this alone. It's not fair to you. And as long you have me, I'll be glad to help." Kurama didn't know what he would have done if Naruto wasn't as forgiving as he was. He would probably try to shoot himself again, and next time he would probably succeed.

"Good." Naruto said softly, squeezing Kurama's hand. Sasuke swallowed hard as he watched the interaction between Naruto and his brother. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to be able to joke around with his own big brother. Tears welled in his as he thought of his brother in surgery, fighting to live. He wanted nothing more than to go home and find his brother waiting to play some prank on him. He turned away from the two brother's and wiped at his eyes. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to watch Naruto and Kurama while knowing that his own big brother was fighting to live.

"Hey, Naruto. I don't want to rush you" Sasuke said. "But I kinda want to get back to the surgical waiting room. I need to know what's going on with Itachi."

"Okay." Naruto said softly. He could understand Sasuke's need to be there, he couldn't blame him for feeling anxious. Naruto knew just how much Sasuke loved his brother.

"I guess I'll talk to you later." Naruto told Kurama, as Sasuke came back over and allowed Naruto to grab his arm, and pull himself to his feet.

"Take care of my brother, Sasuke" Kurama said. "Don't let anymore harm come to him."

"You know I'll do my best." Sasuke said, as he starts guiding Naruto to the door. As they start to head towards the elevators, Sasuke stops by the bathroom. He didn't know why but something didn't feel right. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was going to happen. A few seconds later something slams into the back of his head, and he drops the floor unconscious. Neji and Kiba drag Naruto into the bathroom with another friend locking the door behind them.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto begged, he knew that Neji had issues with him, but he didn't really understand why.

"No, I want to know if you still have your balls." Neji said. "Kiba as made me curious. Hold him still." Neji ordered and each person grabbed an arm and a leg, while Neji yanked Naruto's pants and briefs down.

"Those scars are fucking ugly." Neji sneered, making fun of the scars that were left after Naruto's Penectomy. Naruto squirmed, not liking the feeling of Neji's fingers dragging along the stitches.

"I'm shocked to see that you still have your balls." Neji said, grinning at the fear that radiated off of Naruto. "I think we can fix that."

"Neji, open the damn door or I'm going to getting security." An enraged Sasuke demanded pounding on the door.

"Not happening Uchiha. I'm giving Naruto here another operation and removing his balls to make him fully female." Neji answered.

"You lay a hand on him and see what happens." Sasuke demanded, he hated knowing that Neji was so willing to hurt Naruto for absolutely no reason.

"Fine." Neji said, pulling his Swiss army knife out of his pocket. Flicking the blade open, glanced at the door.

"Just remember Uchiha you asked for this to happen." that being said, Neji returned his attention to Naruto, and harshly shoved the blade into one of Naruto's testes, making the blonde cry out in pain, as Neji pulled the blade out and stabbed him again.

"Neji that's not a good idea." Kiba said swallowing hard as he watched the blood pour from the wound.

"I was told to mess him him up. That's what I'm doing." Neji replied, before pulling the blade out. "One more thing before I go." Neji said, he reached down towards Naruto's urine bag, and stuck his bloody knife into the bag ripping a hole in, letting the urine flow down Naruto's leg. He laughed at the tears that were streaming down Naruto's face.

"Crybaby." he hissed. "Just remember Orochimaru is coming for you soon. And no one will be able to stop him." That being said, Neji unlocked the door to find that Sasuke had indeed left and was returning with a security guard. Sasuke squeezed past Neji, glaring as he went until his eyes landed on Naruto. His face paled, as he noticed where Naruto was bleeding from.

"Have fun with that." Neji sneered. "he kind of pissed himself because he was so scared."

"You stupid son of a bitch." Sasuke said turning and launching himself at Neji. He was super dizzy from where he got hit, but he didn't care. Sasuke's fist landed against Neji's cheek making Neji's head turn to the side.

"Fighting with me isn't going to help him." Neji said. "If you don't watch it, he's going to bleed to death, and his death will be on your hands."

"Fine." Sasuke said glaring and shoving Neji away from him. He knelt down beside Naruto not caring that he was kneeling in urine. He needed to take care of his best friend, and that's what he was going to do.

"I'm sorry. Naruto." Sasuke said softly, his hand brushing the hair away from Naruto's bandaged eyes. "I should have known that something was going to happen."

"Sas'ke." Naruto mumbled turning over on his side, and trying to curl up in a ball. "it 'urts."

"Get a gurney in here." The security guard yelled, after Neji and his gang taken into custody. Naruto was bleeding heavily, and Sasuke was afraid that he wouldn't be able to stay conscious for long.

"I know it hurts." Sasuke murmured, wishing he had done more than punched Neji. Why was mutilating Naruto so important to him? Was it not bad enough that Naruto was going to have scars that most adults didn't have to carry? When was enough going to be enough and Naruto be allowed to be happy? Would Naruto have to suffer forever? Sasuke didn't like that. He was going to make sure that Naruto was happy one way or the other.

A few minutes later, a few orderlies had Naruto on a gurney and was rushing him to a treatment room. Sasuke had the feeling he was going to know the results of that treatment were, he was sure how it could be saved at this point.

"I guess I'll go let Gaara and Father know what's going on." Sasuke muttered. He had the feeling Naruto was going to be busy for a while. He couldn't but wonder if Neji and Orochimaru were somehow working together. At this point Sasuke wouldn't be surprised to find out if that was true or not.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy Liz


	18. Chapter 18

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 18

Sasuke wandered back down to the surgical waiting room, he knew the doctors would know where to find him if something were to happen to Naruto. Sasuke ignored the fact that his pants were soaked with urine. He couldn't find the energy to care, his mind was racing with thoughts of both Itachi and Naruto. How much more stress could their family handle? Kurama was still in the hospital, Itachi was in surgery fighting for his life and who knows what was happening with Naruto. If something didn't change for them soon, Sasuke feared he was going to lose his mind.

"Sasuke, where's Naruto?" Mikoto asked noting the blind boy's absence, and the strong smell of urine on Sasuke's pants. What exactly had happened between the two of them? Did they get into another argument?

"I think he's going to end up in surgery." Sasuke answered monotonously.

"How the hell did he end up there?" Gaara asked, turning to glare at Sasuke. "You were supposed to be helping him." Sasuke blinked at him, staring as if he didn't understand anything that had come out of the other man's mouth. In fact Sasuke barely even heard the questions being tossed his way, as his head began aching more furiously than it had been earlier. Sasuke decided he might want to get that checked out, to make sure he didn't have a concussion. He didn't even know what he'd been hit with. But it had hurt like hell.

"Sasuke?" he heard his name called again, but he didn't look up until he felt a hand on his face, lifting his head up. "What happened?"

"Answer your mother." Fugaku said when Sasuke still made no move to reply.

"Easy Fugaku." Mikoto said. "I think something is wrong with him."

"What could have happened in the twenty minutes that they were gone?" Gaara wondered.

"I don't know but it looks like he could have a concussion." Mikoto said, anger filling her at the thought of someone hurting her son. Just what had happened up there?

"Sasuke, look at me." Mikoto said, trying to get Sasuke's eyes to focus on her, however his eyes seemed to look everywhere else but at her. Something was certainly wrong.

"I don't think we are going to find anything out from him." Mikoto said, releasing Sasuke's face, only to push his face down and run her hand gently over the back of Sasuke's head, wincing at the wetness she felt. Pulling her hand away she saw her fingers were smeared with red.

"Get a doctor over here." Mikoto told her husband who stood up and had come over to see what was going on with his youngest son. Fugaku nodded angered that someone had the gall to attack his own son at the hospital. At least he wouldn't have to go far to get treatment for Sasuke.

"Hurry, Fugaku" Mikoto cried as Sasuke leaned over and vomited on the floor, moaning in pain as he done so.

"God, my head hurts." Sasuke finally said, his speech coming out slurred. Whatever Kiba had hit him with must have been a brick, he felt like his head was going to explode at any second.

"I'm sorry." Mikoto said gently, hating the pain that she could hear in Sasuke's voice. "I'm thinking one of us probably should have gone up to Kurama's room with you. It never crossed my mind that someone would try anything in a public place."

Gaara watched as Sasuke leaned over and vomited again, it definitely looked like the kid had a head injury. Gaara had to admit if Orochimaru had sent someone to attack the two kids, then he'd had a lot of nerve to do it so publicly. Then again they were talking about Orochimaru the man didn't seem to be playing with a full deck so to speak. If he was as obsessed with Naruto as it seemed he was. Why put Naruto through all this hell? Why not take the kid and disappear with him or something to that effect. Was this Orochimaru's sick plan to make Naruto suffer as much as possible before finally killing him? Orochimaru had to be some kind of sadist or masochist to be putting an innocent child through this kind of hell. What did Orochimaru gain from any of this? Other than hurting a child in ways that they never should be. Gaara scowled, he had the feeling they were running out of time, that Orochimaru was going to be putting his final plan into action.

Noticing the security guards coming his way, Gaara stood up.

"I'm going to go interview those creeps and see what kind of information that I can get from them, and see if this had anything to do with Orochimaru or some kids playing a prank."

"I would hardly think that this is prank, considering how hard they hit Sasuke in the head." Fugaku stated once, Sasuke had been escorted into a treatment room, the boy stumbling even with someone helping him walk. "That goes beyond a prank. They wanted Sasuke out of the way so that they could get to Naruto. I want to know why."

"And I'm going to find that out. And I will be calling in some friends of mine to help me. It seems the law around here could really care less about this situation."

"There does appear to be a cover up going on." Fugaku replied "and once I get off my suspension I will be doing a thorough cleaning of anyone that has participated in any of this mess and helped cover it up."

"Good," Gaara stated "Let me know how Sasuke is doing won't you?" Fugaku nodded and Gaara turned and followed the security guard to the room where the boys were currently being held. He scowled darkly when he noticed that one of the boys was the Uchiha's neighbor.

"I should have known that you would have been involved." Gaara said as he entered the room and shut the door behind him. "After all someone with a mouth is big as yours will eventually put actions to his words." Neji smirked and shrugged, before looking back down at the table.

"Does he still have his balls?" Neji asked.

"I haven't heard anything about his current condition. Not that I would tell you." Gaara replied. "I want to know why you thought it was a good idea to come after him in a public place where you were sure to be caught?"

"Because I wanted too." Neji replied. "I can't stand that kid so why not, besides it's not like he's going to die or anything. All things considered this was the best place to do it." Gaara glared at Neji before noticing the nervously fidgeting Kiba who was sitting beside Neji. Gaara's eyes narrowed and he wondered if he had spotted the weak link.

"Naruto hasn't done a damn thing to you. And in case you haven't noticed life has done nothing but hand him hell lately. He's still trying to adjust to living the way he is." Gaara said.

"Maybe that guy should have gone on and killed him instead." Neji suggested. "There's no room in the world for a faggot like Naruto." Gaara's eyes narrowed and glared down at Neji. He wished he could fly across the table to knock some sense into him.

"Who hired you to attack Naruto?" Gaara asked. "I'm pretty sure you aren't smart enough to have come up with this plan on your own."

"Even if that was the true, I wouldn't tell you. I have no reason to tell you." Neji replied.

"Never mind that you will be getting charged with sexual assault." Gaara replied. "and I will make that charge stick."

"Its not like I tried to rape the faggot." Neji said. "you can't get me for anything but assault."

"Think again." Gaara replied. "I'm pretty sure that in order to cut his balls off, you would have had to touch him. That's where the sexual assault comes in."

"I don't care." Neji replied. "If it gets one more gay kid off the streets and into the morgue, why should I care?"

"What Neji done wasn't part of the plan." Kiba said suddenly ignoring Neji's glare. "We were paid to separate Sasuke and Naruto, provide a distraction."

"Distraction from what?" Gaara asked, his attention on the other boy now. "And who paid you."

"No one." Neji said. "I told you, I hate gay kids."

"Shut up." Gaara told Neji. "You're mouth has already gotten you into trouble I don't think you want to make it worse." to be honest, Neji's comments were really starting to get on Gaara's nerves. He was ready to toss the kid through the window if he didn't shut up.

"I don't know exactly who it was." Kiba offered, not lifting his gaze from the table. "Naruto wasn't supposed to be harmed, we were just supposed to provide a distraction so that Naruto could be taken."

"Shut up, Kiba." Neji interrupted. "Shut your fucking mouth."

"Keep talking or you will be in more trouble." Gaara replied. "Where was Naruto supposed to be taken?"

"I don't know. I know that whomever paid us has a hiding place not close far from Konoha." Kiba said. Gaara had the feeling that Kiba knew more than he was letting on. He might not know the exact location of this guys hideout, but Gaara was certain that Kiba did know the name of the person that had paid them. Gaara was also concerned about when this kidnapping was supposed to take place. Would they be able to stop it and hopefully catch Orochimaru in the act?

Glancing up at the guard, Gaara nodded towards Neji.

"Get him out of here. He has no more information to offer." Gaara told the guard. Once Neji was gone, Gaara returned his attention to Kiba.

"Talk." Gaara ordered. "I know that you know more than you are letting on."

"Fine." Kiba said. "Orochimaru is the man that paid us. I think Neji has been working with him for some time now, spying on Naruto and what not."

"And what about this plan to kidnap Naruto?" Gaara asked. "Do you know anything about it? Or where Naruto is supposed to be taken?"

"I don't know anything about that, other than the we were supposed to separate Sasuke and Naruto." Kiba replied. "I don't know what else there is to that situation." Gaara stared after him for a moment, before deciding that Kiba was telling the truth.

"Why did you get involved with someone like Neji?" Gaara asked. "He's clearly a homophobic asshole." Kiba shrugged.

"I've known Neji most of my life. He hasn't always been so outspoken against gay people. That's a rather recent development." Kiba said. "Once upon a time he was pleasant to be around, he was always easy to laugh. He was friendly to everyone he met."

"What changed?" Gaara asked wondering if Kiba even realized that he seemed to be in love with the other. Which could end up being very dangerous to Kiba if he wasn't careful.

"I don't know." Kiba answered. "it was like he just woke up one day and decided that he hated the world and he was going to let the world know it. The stuff that went down with Naruto in the bathroom, it wasn't supposed to happen. Neji came up with it all on his own, I told him it wasn't a good idea. Because Orochimaru just wanted easy access to Naruto. The jackass don't ever listen to me."

"I would suggest making better friends." Gaara replied, standing up. "You're in some serious trouble because you weren't able to stand up to him." Gaara nodded to the guard that he was finished with Kiba. The kid at least had the nerve to look ashamed. Gaara hoped that he could learn from his mistakes after this mess.

"Put added security to whatever room, Naruto Uzumaki is in." Gaara told the guard. "I have every reason to believe that a kidnapping will be attempted. Hopefully we will be able to catch Orochimaru in the act." Gaara added, once he was certain that his orders were being followed Gaara returned to the Uchiha family, who were still waiting to hear about their oldest son.

"How's Sasuke?" Gaara asked, noticing the absence of the youngest Uchiha.

"He seems to have a mild concussion." Fugaku replied. "But I think he's going to be okay, once he's given a chance to rest with no added stress. What did you find out about Naruto?"

As Gaara opened his mouth to answer Fugaku, a guard rushed up to Gaara.

"We went to add the extra security to Naruto Uzumaki." He began "but it appears that Naruto is gone, and he was taken shortly after he was put into recovery."

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been sick these last few days, still don't feel great, but well enough to try and get some writing in. liz


	19. Chapter 19

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 19

"How the hell did he get taken from this hospital?" Gaara demanded. "There are security camera's everywhere."

"We don't know exactly." the guard stuttered. "except that he was supposed to be in recovery at this time and he's not. He's not anywhere in this hospital."

"I guess I understand now why Neji was paid to be a distraction." Gaara muttered sourly. "His so called interrogation was the distraction and that's why he stalled on giving me any information when I was interviewing him. That son of a bitch." Kiba, he supposed had been trying to help him out, give him a silent warning but had Gaara listened of course not. And now who knows where Naruto would end up being taken, if he would even be cared for. Gaara didn't think it would be possible to hate himself more than he did right then. He was supposed to be protecting Naruto, and he had failed at doing so in the biggest way. He was, of course, going to make things right. He wasn't going to allow Naruto to suffer anymore at Orochimaru's hands. The kid had been through too much hell already, it was time that he got a much needed break.

"I think I'm going to go check the camera's and go see what I can find." Gaara told Fugaku and his wife. "Stay here and see what you find out on Itachi. I'll let you know what I find."

Fugaku nodded, and put his arm around his wife's shoulders, squeezing gently. If anyone could find some answers it would be Gaara. Right now the man was so pissed that even Fugaku didn't want to cross him.

"I'm also going to call in some friends of mine, to help search for Naruto." Gaara told the couple. "I don't want Naruto in his hands for long if it was indeed Orochimaru who grabbed him."

"Do what you need too." Fugaku said. "Just bring our boy home."

Once Gaara was gone, Fugaku returned his attention to his wife.

"Why don't you go sit with Sasuke for now. I'm sure he's probably sleeping but he's going to need someone to be there when he finds out that Naruto is missing." Mikoto nodded.

"How did this happen?" she asked. "How were things fine one moment and insane the next?"

"I don't know." Fugaku answered. "But its bound to settle down eventually."

"I hope so. I don't know how much more stress Sasuke will be able to handle." Mikoto said. "The hospital might think that they will keep him overnight for observation but once he finds out Naruto is gone, he will disappear."

"Unless he's in restraints." Fugaku said quietly, not liking the idea, but knowing that it would keep Sasuke from making any irrational decisions.

"I'm not doing that to Sasuke." Mikoto said firmly. "Besides he's likely still asleep right now so we don't have to worry about anything."

"I hope your right. I don't want anything to happen to Sasuke, not after everything that has already happened."

"Everything is going to be okay, I don't know how, but I know that it will be. Sasuke only has a mild concussion and is being kept over night as a precaution. Itachi, is the one I'm not so sure about." Fugaku murmured hating himself for even allowing his eldest son to be hurt. This whole mess was his fault but he was going to have to find a way to live with the decisions that he had made that led up to this point. He would likely spend the rest of his life making up for it, but that was something that Fugaku would be glad to do if his boys ended up being okay.

"I sincerely hope your right." Mikoto said softly as she started down the hall towards the room that Sasuke had been placed in. Little did she know that Sasuke had left his room and had been listening to his parent's conversation about his missing friend. By the time that Mikoto had reached Sasuke's room, he had already left the hospital. Sasuke didn't know where he was going but he figured he would look anywhere he thought that a snake bastard would hide. He wasn't letting Naruto suffer anymore at the hands of him, Sasuke would let himself be killed before allowing Naruto to be hurt anymore.

The first place he would check would be the Hyuuga house, Neji had been too cruel towards Naruto to not become a suspect in this case. Not only that but after his part in Naruto's disappearance he would be at the top of Sasuke's list of suspects right there next to Orochimaru of course. Sasuke was almost certain that Naruto wouldn't be there, it would be stupid to have him so close to home. Then again no one had ever accused Neji of being a genius.

For once Sasuke was glad that he lived so close to the hospital, which meant that it wouldn't take him to get in and out of the house. He just wanted to assure himself that that's not where Naruto was being kept. Once Sasuke reached the house, he walked over to where Neji's bedroom window was, which oddly enough was the room that faced his and Naruto's. Sasuke scowled at the thought, as he pushed the window up, relived that it wasn't locked. Pulling himself through the window, Sasuke dropped to the floor quietly. Sasuke was surprised to find that Neji's room was completely bare except for a bed, which made Sasuke wonder if Neji had left it like that because he was planning on leaving soon or if he was just too lazy to decorate. As Sasuke exited the room, he noticed the rest of the house was nearly the same which led Sasuke to the conclusion that Neji hadn't been planning on staying long.

"Where are your parents?" Sasuke wondered. "They wouldn't have just let you live by yourself." as he continued his walk through Sasuke tried to remember what Neji had said, that his parents were away on a really long business trip or something. However Sasuke was starting to think that perhaps something more sinister had happened to them. Did Orochimaru do something to Neji's parents, was that why the kid was working for Orochimaru? Was Neji being blackmailed into being a creep so that Orochimaru could get his hands on Naruto? Sasuke didn't like that idea, he preferred thinking that Neji decided to help Orochimaru of his own free will.

Heading downstairs to the basement Sasuke hoped to hear some small noises coming from his young friend that let him know that Naruto was there, however he heard nothing but silence and as Sasuke flicked on a light he noticed the basement was empty and completely free of any kidnapped kids.

"Naruto where are you?" Sasuke wondered as he sat down on a step and placed his head into his hands. His head was aching something fierce and he knew that he probably shouldn't have left the hospital. But Sasuke couldn't leave Naruto out there to suffer at the hands of that pedophile. Sasuke would do whatever it took to bring Naruto home again. He just prayed that it wouldn't be in a body bag. Sasuke had a lot of hopes but considering who had Naruto, Sasuke couldn't have too much hope for Naruto being unharmed.

Sighing, Sasuke wondered if Orochimaru had some kind of hidden lair in his house, where he would be able to keep Naruto. It would have to be a place that no one would think to look, which meant that it probably wasn't at Orochimaru's freakish house, but that didn't mean that Sasuke wasn't going to check there. He would search all over Konoha if he had too.

Meanwhile back at the hospital.

As Mikoto entered Sasuke's room, she's stunned to to find the room empty. Sasuke's IV had been taken out and left hanging. Mikoto wondered if he had done that himself or if someone had helped him. Worry filled her heart as stood shocked at the empty room. Had Sasuke somehow heard her conversation with Fugaku? Had he decided to go look for Naruto on his own? That was a scary thought since he'd barely been able to communicate with them without throwing up.

Exiting the room she made her way back to the surgical waiting room to find Fugaku standing over by the window talking on the phone. He frowned when he saw her standing there and quickly got off the phone, and made his way over to where she was standing.

"What's going on?" Fugaku asked. "Why aren't you with Sasuke?"

"Because Sasuke isn't in his room. I'm thinking that he probably took off to find Naruto on his own. At least that's what I hope happened." Mikoto said. " because I really don't want to think about two kidnappings happening within a few hours of the other." Fugaku groaned, of course his stubborn son would do something like this. He knew they should have had him put in restraints.

"I'll have Gaara to look into his disappearance as well." Fugaku said frowning again. "Meanwhile I guess the best place for you is to be waiting for news on Itachi." Mikoto nodded.

"Bring him home." Mikoto told Fugaku. "Don't let something happen to Sasuke like it did with Itachi."

"I promise, he'll be okay." Fugaku said softly as he bent down and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I won't allow Sasuke to be hurt." that being said, Fugaku turned and walked away in the direction that Gaara had disappeared. Fugaku just hoped that he hadn't lied to his wife. He would do his best to bring Sasuke home safe and sound

"What were you thinking Sasuke?" Fugaku wondered as he made his way to the room where Gaara would no doubt be going through the security tapes. Upon entering the room he found the red haired man scowling at the cameras.

"Did something else happen?" Gaara asked, not removing his eyes from the screens.

"It seems my youngest has either gone after Naruto himself, or he was also taken from the hospital." Fugaku replied. "What did you find out about Naruto?"

"Orochimaru walked right in and grabbed the kid while he was still sedated. I don't understand how that was done when there are posters with his face all over it." Gaara said.

"Sounds like he had someone helping him then." Fugaku said. "Can you go through and see when Sasuke left?"

"Of course." Gaara answered his fingers turning a few dials and stopping when Sasuke was on screen. They watched him sneak past the security and go out the doors.

"You have a very foolish child. If he thinks he's going to be able to save Naruto from Orochimaru by himself." Gaara commented. "That bloody idiot should have waited. I doubt he even knows where to look for him."

"Neither do we for that matter." Fugaku replied. "Sasuke just wants to protect Naruto from any more harm. There's nothing wrong with that."

"There should be a rule against making stupid decisions." Gaara complained.

"I guess he gets that from me." Fugaku said wryly. "That's all I've done since this mess has started."

"But your trying to make up for it." Gaara said, turning when the door opened again and a silver haired, masked man entered the room.

"Kakashi, it's good to see you again." Gaara greeted. "I'm pretty sure you two have met already at some point." Kakashi nodded and reached out and shook Fugaku's hand.

"Good to see you again Uchiha." Kakashi said, and Fugaku nodded in return before turning his attention back to Gaara.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've called in some friends of mine that work on the federal level." Fugaku said. "They should be here in a few hours."

"The more man power we have the better." Gaara answered. "Since this town doesn't seem to want to do things the clean and honest way."

"Yeah, I don't think I ever realized just how dirty it had become. But it's going to get cleaned up the moment this situation has been dealt with." Fugaku said, relieved that Gaara was willing to accept more outside help.

"With your son deciding to play hero, I think things have gotten a little more complicated." Gaara said. "we need to find the car that Naruto was taken too, if we can find that car we can find where Orochimaru is hiding him."

"And lets hope we can find it before Sasuke does something incredibly stupid." Fugaku said. "At this point Sasuke can't be thinking clearly because of the concussion. He needs to rest. I don't care if you have to arrest him when you find him." Gaara's eyebrows shot up.

"You want us to arrest your own son?" he asked.

"If that means he doesn't put himself in harms way, then yes." Fugaku replied. "I already have one son fighting for his life, I don't need another one to do the same."

"I can see your point." Gaara said. "We'll do our best to bring Sasuke back to you unharmed."

"I know you will." Fugaku said. "You have my number if you need to call me. I'm going to go wait with Mikoto for some news on Itachi."

"I hope you hear good news." Gaara said. "Mean while we are going to start looking into some leads and see where that takes us. When your men get here call me and I will coordinate with them." Fugaku nodded, silently hoping that they could catch both Sasuke and Orochimaru before something happened.

"Any news?" Mikoto asked as soon as she saw Fugaku coming her way. He shook his head and shrugged.

"He left under his own power." Fugaku replied. "He's likely trying to find Naruto."

"He should have left that to the cops." Mikoto said. "Because wherever Naruto is that's where Orochimaru is going to be. Look what Orochimaru has already done to Itachi, I don't want Sasuke to wind up like that either."

"Gaara is going to make sure that that doesn't happen." Fugaku reassured her. "I told him to arrest Sasuke if he needed to."

"Sasuke won't be too happy if he can't be there when Naruto is found." Mikoto said, saddened at the thought that her younger son was so desperate to find Naruto that he would risk being tossed in jail just to find him.

"He's got a big heart." Fugaku said "He loves deeply. Naruto and him have been friends for so long that I don't think Sasuke can really imagine a world without Naruto."

"I think Sasuke's feelings may go beyond friendship." Mikoto said. "Have you seen the way Sasuke looks at Naruto? Or even watched how Sasuke always tries to take care of Naruto and gets super possessive over him."

"You're probably right." Fugaku admitted. "I hope that this situation doesn't end in tragedy for them. Sasuke will be devastated if something happens to Naruto." Mikoto sighed, she hoped that they would all be able to get through this situation with their sanity in tact. It was no wonder that Sasuke made the decision to leave and go after Naruto on his own.

"Sasuke, stay safe and come back home to us." Mikoto said under her breath.

Twenty minutes later a doctor in blue scrubs came towards them.

"Family of Itachi Uchiha?" The doctor asked and Fugaku nodded.

"How is my son doing?" Fugaku asked.

"He managed to pull through the surgery." The surgeon informed them. "however it was a close call. As far as injuries go, his ribs are broken and they punctured his lung, we were able to fix that. He also had some pretty severe internal injuries, a ruptured spleen which we removed. Both of his legs were severely broken and we had to insert rods into his legs. He will be lucky if he can ever walk normally again. The most severe injury of course is the head injury. We found a bleed on his brain, we were able to drain the blood." the doctor said. Tears filled Mikoto's eyes, her poor baby.

"Is he going to be okay?" Fugaku asked, his heart aching at how badly Itachi was injured.

"At this point, he's on life support until he gets stronger. If he makes it through the next 24 hours I say that his odds of surviving will increase drastically. Right now though he could go either way" The doctor replied.

"Did the brain bleed cause any kind of damage?" Mikoto asked. Unable to stand the thought of Itachi being so badly brain damaged that he was forever changed.

"We won't know until he regains consciousness." The doctor replied. "Chances are he will likely have to learn to talk and walk again, but if anything more severe than that we won't know until he wakes up."

"Thank you for keeping him alive." Fugaku said softly, his heart breaking in his chest. His son would have to go through more hell just to live again, it wasn't fair. And it only made Fugaku hate Orochimaru all the more for it. If Fugaku ever crossed the man he would kill him with his own hands, and if something happened to Sasuke, Fugaku would make sure it was a long, painful death.

"I wish I had better news for you." The doctor said. "he's been moved into recovery. I will make sure that the two of you will be able to sit with him."

"Thank you." Mikoto said tearfully, her heart broken. She hoped that Itachi was strong enough to fight, because it sounded like he had one hell of a fight ahead of him.

"If you will follow me, I'll take you to him." the surgeon said gently. This young man was clearly very much loved, he hoped that this kid would pull through.

The two Uchiha's stood and followed the doctor down the hall, towards the intensive care unit. When they reached Itachi's room. Mikoto let out a soft cry when her eyes landed on Itachi's unconscious form.

"My baby!" She cried as she started towards the bed. She reached out and touched Itachi's badly swollen face. She bent down and pressed her lips to Itachi's forehead. The only sound was the hissing of the machine that was helping Itachi breathe.

"Please don't stop fighting. You have so much to live for." she pleaded as tears fell down her face. It tore her heart to pieces to see Itachi being kept alive by machines. "Please be strong for us!"

Fugaku watched his wife with his comatose son. He closed his eyes and felt the tears build up. This was even more painful than he ever imagined. He was going to make sure that Orochimaru paid for this, and god help him if he touched a hair on Sasuke's head.

"He's going to be okay." Fugaku said sounding unsure of himself. He had no way of knowing whether or not Itachi was going to make it, but he needed to find some words of comfort for his wife.

"Please bring Sasuke home." Mikoto pleaded as she looked up at Fugaku with tears in her eyes. "Don't let anything happen to my other baby."

"I will do my best." Fugaku whispered, finally crossing the room to stand beside Mikoto. "I will find Sasuke, don't worry. Stay here with Itachi." Mikoto nodded.

"I don't want my baby to be alone." she said as she reached out and gently touched the side of Itachi's bruised swollen face. She hated seeing Itachi like this, but she was grateful that he was still alive and hadn't died during surgery.

With Orochimaru

"Come on Naruto it's time to wake up." Orochimaru smiled as he lifted Naruto's hands above his head, placing his hands in shackles before letting the body roughly drop to the ground. Kabuto had been able to successfully sneak Naruto out of the hospital while he had been sedated from the procedure to remove the one testes that had been pretty much destroyed by Neji's hand. Orochimaru was rewarded a few seconds later with a small groan.

"Wakey, wakey" Orochimaru said leaning forward and licking Naruto's cheek.

"Whose there?" Naruto asked groggily. He was still half out of it from the surgery.

"You're best friend." Orochimaru taunted licking Naruto's cheek again, making the boy flinch.

"Let me go!" Naruto demanded weakly. "I want to go home."

"Not possible." Orochimaru replied. "I want your body and I want you to be willing to give it to me."

"No, I don't belong to you." Naruto declared. "I'll never belong to you." Orochimaru snorted before letting out another laugh.

"That's why you won't be moved out of this cellar until I get the answer I want." Orochimaru replied, as he proceeded to pull Naruto's gown off. He supposed he should thank Neji for that plan, it was easier to get Naruto out of a hospital gown that it was a pair of jeans.

"Neither will there be any food or water until you do what I want."

"The Uchiha's will find me." Naruto mumbled grunting when Orochimaru punched him in the stomach. "And they will make you pay."

"But what condition will they find you in?" Orochimaru asked. "will you be alive or dead?

"You can torture me all you want, but my body will never be yours." Naruto said.

"Fine. You can stay in here and rot then, and let me tell you that it gets cold down here at night." Orochimaru glared at the blonde boy hanging from the ceiling by his wrists. He knew that position would make Naruto uncomfortable, especially since his feet couldn't even touch the ground.

"I have dogs that might be interested in having a small taste of you." Orochimaru said.

"Do what you want." Naruto mumbled tiredly. "except for use me like a whore."

"But aren't you a whore for Uchiha?" Orochimaru asked. "although how he can stand to touch you when your missing parts is a wonder. You're a freak now, I'm the only that's going to want to touch you. I'm surprised the Uchiha hasn't told you how much that you disgust him."

"I'm not a freak." Naruto mumbled, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep, although sleeping while hanging by his wrists wasn't exactly comfortable.

"Yes, you are." Orochimaru smirked, his hands reaching out and touching the area where Naruto's shaft used to be. "You can't tell me that Uchiha likes touching you here." Orochimaru smirked at the tears he saw falling from Naruto's eyes. He could practically feel his words ripping and tearing at Naruto's confidence. He wanted Naruto to be completely broken before he was found.

"No one's ever going to want a blind boy who can't even get an erection." Orochimaru said laughing again. He was starting to think that causing emotional pain was just as fun as causing physical pain.

"Not my fault." Naruto mumbled. "I couldn't help what happened."

"But it is your fault. Your parents are dead because they wouldn't sell you to me." Orochimaru said. "So it really is your fault. None of this would have happened if your parents would have allowed me to have use of your body."

"Shut up." Naruto's voice came out hoarsely. "Just shut up about my parents."

"Whats the matter? Did you not have time enough to grieve for them? If only they could see you now, they would be sickened by what you've become. They would be ashamed that they would have to take care of you for the rest of their lives?"

"It's not my fault." Naruto cried, he wanted nothing more than to be able to curl up in a ball and cry himself to sleep.

"Yes, it is" Orochimaru sneered. "If you hadn't tempted me that day you were outside playing in the yard with Kurama. None of this would be happening now." Orochimaru could remember the first day he ever saw Naruto. He'd been captivated from the moment he'd locked eyes with the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. And then the way the young Naruto attempted to tackle his older brother made Orochimaru wonder about the possibilities that that small body would be able to do. He was going to find out one way or the other.

"I'll just leave you hanging there for the night and see if you don't change your mind in the morning." Orochimaru stated, not liking how stubborn the young Uzumaki was.

"Maybe a night in freezing temperatures will do some good for you." he muttered before turning and walking out of the cell, slamming the door shut behind him. Leaving Naruto's body to hang limply an inch above the floor, which meant that his wrists were holding up the entire weight of his body. Naruto whimpered, wishing desperately that someone was searching for him, he wanted nothing more than to be back with his friends and their family.

Tears formed in Naruto's eyes as the hours passed and the temperature in the cell began to drop. He trembled in the air, wishing he could move so that he could at least warm himself up.

"Somebody save me." Naruto whispered as he finally gave in to the urge to sleep. His body had been fighting the exhaustion, afraid of what Orochimaru would do to him if he lost the fight to remain conscious. Now though as he lost the fight, he couldn't bring himself to care, he was cold and his wrists were sore. Each sound that he heard was loud and terrifying.

When he regained consciousness again, he wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but he found Orochimaru and his partner staring at him with equally disturbing looks on their faces.

"I'm going to paint your body with blood." Orochimaru smiled as he pulled out a whip. "There's glass embedded in this whip, because it's designed to tear the flesh from your skin."

Naruto shivered at the pure delight that he heard in Orochimaru's voice. He wasn't going to get out of this mess without a world of hurt.

"What did I ever do to you?" Naruto asked. "Why do you want me to go through this hell?"

"Because I think it's fun to watch people suffer." Orochimaru said as he circled to where he had an unobstructed few of Naruto's back. "I love the color red on you as it is." without warning Orochimaru drew back the whip and then slammed it across Naruto's back, sending flames of agony shooting through him as his back flesh split and blood began oozing from the cut that single hit had made. Orochimaru hit Naruto over and over until finally the blonde was barely conscious. Dropping the bloodied whip to the ground, Orochimaru walked over to Naruto and grabbed some torn flesh and began peeling it off of Naruto's back and dropping it to the floor. Naruto screamed as loudly as his damaged voice allowed him to and he tried to twist out of Orochimaru's grip.

"Stop!" Naruto whispered. "Please!"

"No." Orochimaru said smirking. If Naruto wouldn't comply with his wishes than his friends would get him back in a body bag. "You know what to do to stop this."

"Never." Naruto said. "My body belongs to another, it will never be yours." With that answer Orochimaru yanked another strip of flesh from Naruto's bloody back, causing the boy to scream.

"Stop!" Another voice filled the air. "Stop, hurting him and I will do whatever you want me to do with no questions asked." Sasuke stared at his friend, whose back looked like raw meat with how badly it had been whipped. Sasuke meant it, he would do anything at all to save Naruto from being abused anymore. Sasuke was done with Naruto being hurt just because people thought they could hurt him. He was going to teach them that they didn't have the right to hurt Naruto anymore.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! More about how Sasuke found them in the next chapter. Liz


	20. Chapter 20

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 20

After finding nothing of interest at the Hyuuga house, Sasuke left feeling more than a little discouraged. He didn't know where to go to find Naruto, he didn't know if he would even be able to help Naruto even if he was to find him.

"Hang on Naruto, I'm coming." Sasuke muttered, he supposed he should head to Orochimaru's house of nightmares to see what he c could find there. He'd heard what Itachi and his father had found on the man's email. So maybe Orochimaru was stupid enough to leave something lying around. Sasuke wouldn't be too surprised if he found something that pointed to Naruto's location there, Orochimaru had been stupid enough to allow himself to be caught on camera, he was dumb enough to make other mistakes as well. And Sasuke was counting on just that, to help him find Naruto.

Pulling his cell phone out, Sasuke dialed for a taxi, he wasn't about to walk all the way across town when Naruto's life was very much in danger. Once the cab had been called, Sasuke sat down on the sidewalk. His head felt like it was spinning in circles, but Sasuke was determined to ignore it. He had more important things to worry about at the moment. While he was sitting there he should probably give his parents a call and let them know what was going on, but at the same time Sasuke didn't want his father to stop him, which Sasuke knew that he would do. No one seemed to understand just how important Naruto was to Sasuke and how important it was to Sasuke to keep Naruto safe. Obviously Naruto couldn't be safe if he was in the hands of that pedophile. Somehow someway Sasuke was going to make sure that Naruto was okay, even if he lost his own life in the process.

A few minutes later the cab arrive, and as Sasuke climbed into the backseat, Sasuke told the driver the address, before sitting back and resting his head against the seat. Sasuke was thankful that he could at least rest his eyes for a few minutes, his head really did hurt. Sasuke hoped that he didn't make the head injury any worse than it already was.

"Is there a reason your heading to Orochimaru's house?" the cab driver asked once Sasuke had opened his eyes again.

"He kidnapped my best friend, I'm just trying to find out where he's located." Sasuke answered.

"Don't you think that's a job for the police?" the driver asked.

"They're too slow." Sasuke replied. "Naruto could be badly hurt by the time that they get their asses in gear. Besides once I find Naruto I do plan on letting the cops in on Orochimaru's location but not until I make sure that Naruto's there."

"What if I told you, I know where his hideout is?" The man asked flashing Sasuke a sharp toothed grin.

"How would you know that information?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowing on the man in front of him.

"I know many things, that I'm probably not supposed to." The driver replied. "By the way I'm Kisame."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke muttered, noticing that the driver missed the turn to Orochimaru's house. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. "You missed the turn."

"I know." Kisame replied. "I know someone that wants to see you and its fairly important that I take you to him." Sasuke glared at the man and attempted to open the door only to find it locked.

"Where are you taking me?" Sasuke demanded, angry that he wouldn't be able to continue his search for Naruto.

"You wanted to see Orochimaru didn't you?" Kisame asked. "I just thought I would grant your wish. So sit back and sit tight, we'll be there in a little while. And by the way your phone won't work where we are going."

"Great kidnapped by the man I'm trying to find. I guess that's not such a bad thing." Sasuke grumbled. "at least I'll be taken to where Naruto is."

"That's one way of looking at it." Kisame replied. "No one knows that your out looking for Naruto is there?"

"I'm sure by now that my parents know that I'm not in my hospital room." Sasuke replied. "I'm sure how long it will take them to figure out where I am though." He hoped that his father could quickly put together where he was going before things got too bad. He wanted to get Naruto out safely before the police stormed the place, which he knew his father would do with no thought to Naruto's safety only because he would be focused on finding Sasuke. Sasuke really didn't care about his own safety at the moment, he only wanted Naruto to be returned safe and sound. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, if he was going to be taken to Orochimaru anyways the least he could do was conserve his energy until he got there.

"Don't pass out on me." Kisame said when he saw Sasuke close his eyes.

"Just resting." Sasuke said sighing, "My head is hurting like a bitch. I probably shouldn't even be out here really."

"It would have been a good idea for you to stay where you belonged." Kisame agreed as he exited the village gates. They weren't far from Orochimaru's hideout now. "Then you wouldn't be in this position."

"I don't think it's such a bad thing, you're taking me to where I want to be which is where Naruto is." Sasuke said.

"Your a strange kid." Kisame commented. "Most people would be freaking out about now."

"Well my head hurts too much for me to be freaking out right now." Sasuke commented wishing the driver would just shut up already and give his head a break.

"Naruto must be scared." Sasuke murmured and it tore at his heart to think of Naruto being afraid. "He probably doesn't even really understand what's going on right now."

"Why do you say that?" Kisame asked.

"He's blind." Sasuke replied. "he hasn't even really gotten adjusted to being disabled yet. This is probably very disorienting to him." Sasuke wished he could bring Naruto some comfort right about then.

"I would say that Orochimaru is taking care of him, but I highly doubt it." Kisame said. "As obsessed with Naruto as he is though I suppose miracles could happen."

"Like that bastard could even care about anything but himself." Sasuke grumbled. His eyes peeled on the window as he watched the passing scenery. Sasuke wasn't that surprised to see a well run down stone house standing in front of where Kisame had just parked. The house reminded Sasuke of a castle only smaller and much less preserved.

"This is where that snake bastard is hiding?" Sasuke asked, shoving his door open and stepping out. "I guess I'm not too surprised since snakes like to hide under stones." Kisame shook his head.

"You've got quite the mouth on you, let's see if you can still be a smart ass once you've seen what he's done to your lover." Kisame said, and Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Naruto better not be hurt or there will be hell to pay." Sasuke snarled, glaring at the man who stood at least two feet taller than Sasuke.

"My, you are possessive over him aren't you." Kisame asked. "I wonder if young Naruto knows that you are in love with him."

"If he doesn't, he will by the time this is over." Sasuke replied, glaring at the older man. "Take me too him."

"You might not like it." Kisame replied as he shoved Sasuke towards the house. "Orochimaru likes to see that boy bleed. I suppose he'll be lucky to get out of this alive."

"You're only making me hate you the more you talk." Sasuke said angrily, his hands clinching into fists. Kisame smirked as they entered the house.

"They will be in the dungeon most likely." Kisame said. "It's damn near freezing down there. Naruto will likely be chained by his wrists to the ceiling, his feet won't be able to touch the ground, making his wrists hold his entire weight, not to mention Orochimaru will likely have him nude."

"Shut the fuck up and take me too him!" Sasuke seethed, he was ready to knock this guy out. He was getting sick of the comments he was making. It was like he was purposely trying to piss Sasuke off. Kisame chuckled as he shoved Sasuke down the stairs towards the cellar that he liked to call a dungeon. He couldn't wait until Sasuke saw the mess that was Naruto's back, that kid was going to lose his shit!.

At the bottom of the stairs Kisame shoved Sasuke towards a barely lit cell. Sasuke swallowed hard as he entered, when his eyes landed on Naruto he felt like getting sick to his stomach. Orochimaru was literally ripping long pieces of flesh from Naruto's already torn to shred could practically feel Naruto's pained scream right down to the pit of his soul. Aside from the blood flowing like a river from Naruto's back. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was drenched in sweat. Naruto was clearly sick and not strong enough to even hold up his own head.

"He's sick you stupid asshole!" Sasuke yelled, shoving Kisame's hand off of his arm as he made his way to where Naruto was hanging in the freezing cell.

Reaching Naruto, Sasuke reached out and cupped his hands around Naruto's neck, using his thumbs to raise Naruto's head so that Naruto was looking at him.

"I'm here, Naruto" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear as his thumbs gently stroked Naruto's face. "I'm going to get you out of here." Sasuke raised Naruto's face a little higher and then bent down and pressed his lips to Naruto's, enjoying the moment he felt Naruto weakly attempt to kiss him back. "I'm going to get you home safe and sound, I love you so much." pulling away from Naruto, Sasuke allowed Naruto's chin to fall back to his chest.

"Stop hurting him." Sasuke said, even a fear filled his heart. "I'll do anything you want me too, just stop hurting him."

"Does that mean I can make your body mine?" Orochimaru asked after watching the tender scene with Sasuke and Naruto.

"You can do whatever you want, I won't fight you." Sasuke said, seeing Naruto trying to gather enough strength to protest.

"Prove it." Orochimaru stated. "Get naked." Sasuke closed his eyes, he'd had the feeling he knew what Orochimaru was going to do but he was willing to go through with it if it meant saving Naruto some pain. Opening his eyes, Sasuke pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor, before doing the same with his pants and underwear, he had to fight not to shiver from the cold. He wondered how Naruto didn't have frostbite at this point.

"What now?" Sasuke asked, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Go kneel over that table." Orochimaru directed his gaze to the table that was sitting in the corner. Sasuke sighed and quietly walked over to the small wooden table and bent over it. Sasuke winced at the coolness of the table against his flesh, it was freezing.

"I like the way that looks." Orochimaru said, walking over to Sasuke and running his hand over Sasuke's buttocks. "I think the first thing I'm going to do is prepare you to take two cocks at once." Sasuke frowned, he didn't like the sound of that.

"I'm doing this for Naruto." Sasuke reminded himself, as he tried to keep his body from stiffening at the other man's touch. He prayed silently that his father would be able to find them quickly. Suddenly, Sasuke felt something wooden pressed against his backside.

"What the hell?" Sasuke muttered, before Orochimaru showed him the baton that he was currently caressing Sasuke's skin with. "What do you think you are going to do with that?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you think?" Orochimaru asked as he had Kabuto part Sasuke's cheeks for him and Sasuke felt the wooden bat at his entrance. At first Sasuke was grateful knowing that something that size would in no way fit where Orochimaru was trying to make it go, but suddenly Sasuke felt like his skin was tears as Orochimaru shoved it past the tight ring of muscle of his anus. Sasuke bit his lip and fought to keep the tears out of his eyes as the baton encountered more resistance that Orochimaru only continued to push through.

"He's a tight one." Orochimaru murmured, enjoying the sounds of pain escaping Sasuke's mouth. When the baton was in as far as it was going to go, Orochimaru pulled it out and shoved back in as hard as possible, ignoring the blood that was beginning to stream from him.

When Orochimaru got bored with that, he pulled the baton out and tossed it aside, Sasuke's ass had been stretched quite nicely and Orochimaru felt like Sasuke could now handle Orochimaru and Kabuto at the same time.

Sasuke yelped in pain when Orochimaru pulled him off the table and threw him roughly to the floor. Sasuke collapsed unable to find the strength to get to his knees.

"Kabuto, lets show him the time of his life." Orochimaru commented as he forced Sasuke onto his hands and knees. Orochimaru stood up and slammed himself into Sasuke, leaning over the boy while Kabuto dropped his own pants and underwear and entered Sasuke underneath Orochimaru. Sasuke cried as he felt the two of them thrust against his already overused hole. Sasuke managed to sink his teeth into his arms to keep from crying out knowing that with Naruto being blind that he could hear better than anyone else in the room. Only after both Orochimaru and Kabuto had gotten their pleasure did they allow Sasuke to collapse to the floor, where he lay sprawled upon the cold stone, too sore to be able to move.

"Kill him." Orochimaru told Kabuto, who grinned at him and then went and picked the baton up.

"Sucks to be you." Kabuto muttered as he swung the wooden baton towards Sasuke's head, satisfied with the thump it made when it connected. Kabuto pulled his arm back and hit Sasuke again, and again until blood poured from Sasuke's head.

"Sas'ke Sas'ke!" Naruto cried weakly upon hearing the sounds of his friend being beaten. "Stop! Sas'ke!" tears poured down Naruto's face as Sasuke's pained grunts came to a stop, leaving no doubt what had happened in Naruto's mind.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	21. Chapter 21

Somebody Save me

Chapter 21

"Sas'ke," Naruto pleaded weakly, straining his ears to hear any kind of sound from the boy that had tried to protect him. "Sas'ke, please." Naruto was half delirious with fever and ended up only pleading Sasuke's name.

"Would you like to experience what he went through?" Orochimaru asked, noticing Naruto's weak struggles and his search for Sasuke. "I'm too tired to double team you but I can still use the baton on you." He grinned wickedly as he bent down and picked up the baton that Kabuto had discarded. Naruto shivered wishing his hands were free and that he was anyplace but where he was now. He had heard Sasuke's muffled cries of pain and it had tore Naruto apart knowing that Sasuke was willing to go through that hell just to keep him safe. Sasuke should have known however that Orochimaru had never planned to stop messing with Naruto, whether Sasuke done what he had done or not.

"Give me Sas'ke." Naruto protested weakly, he only wanted to be with the one that had been brave enough to try and save him even if it meant that he would suffer.

"No, I think I'll give you the same treatment that he got though." Orochimaru hissed as he ran the baton down Naruto's back and in between his thighs before bringing it up to Naruto's entrance. Naruto whimpered softly at the feel of blood covered baton hitting the raw, open sores on his back. Tears filled his eyes as he felt the baton in a place that it shouldn't have been felt, just as Orochimaru was beginning to push the wooden stick past the tight ring of muscle, the cell door was slammed open, and two dark haired men entered followed by six other men, each with a high powered weapon.

"Get away from the boy!" The captain ordered, taking notice of the motionless Sasuke several feet away. "Get him free!" The man ordered before crossing the room to kneel beside Sasuke. "He's alive, get an ambulance here ASAP." the man ordered though as he knelt beside the unconscious boy he wondered how he was alive. He'd clearly been put through hell before they'd gotten here. Reaching down, he touched the back of Sasuke's head, he didn't like the wet, squishy feel, shining his flashlight down, he winced feeling sick to his stomach. Sasuke had been beaten so badly that it was clear that his skull had been fractured.

"Orochimaru, you are going to pay for this!" The Captain said turning his attention to the man that his men were arresting.

"Madara, why am I not surprised to see you here." Orochimaru hissed. "I guess Fugaku called you in."

"Of course he did, he knew they wouldn't likely be able to find these two in time to out a stop to you. For what you done to my nephew I should put a bullet between your eyes, but I think that would be letting you off too easily." Madara glared, and as he approached Orochimaru, he got a glimpse of Naruto's back. It didn't look like a piece of his skin had been spared, it was drenched in blood.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Madara's eyes narrowed on the man.

"Obito, free the blonde boy. The rest of you go round up the rest of the guys around here. They can't be innocent considering what had gone down in here."

"Your nephew is as good as dead." Orochimaru snarled. "And even if he doesn't die, he'll be severely brain damaged and will never be the same person he was before this."

"Which is why I should beat the hell out of you now." Madara snarled. He didn't get to see his family much because he was so busy with his special ops team. That didn't mean that he didn't care about them.

"I heard about what you done to Itachi too." Madara said. "There is a special place reserved for you in hell."

"Not if I pay the judge off." Orochimaru said, laughing at Madara's fury. "How do you think Naruto ended up in this situation. He wasn't originally going to charge Naruto with the murders of his parents. Even though the evidence was there, he didn't believe Naruto capable of murdering two adults. I paid the judge off. It seems even they have a price, money and his families safety is what was important to him." Orochimaru stated.

"How the hell did you end up like this?" Madara wondered, "inflicting pain on those that don't deserve it. You've ruined the lives of innocent children." He turned when he heard Naruto's small voice protesting Obito's touch.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto pleaded, not liking the feel of anyone's hands on him. Not to mention that any slight touch sent waves of agony shooting through him.

"I'm trying to help you." Obito murmured as he stepped around Naruto's weakly flailing legs.

"Don't touch me." Naruto repeated, "I don't want to be touched."

Obito reached out and touched Naruto's forehead wincing at the heat that he felt. He figured the fever was a part of the reasons why Naruto didn't want to be touched, he was completely delirious.

"Sas'ke." Naruto cried out. "I want Sas'ke." Naruto's broken hearted cries hurt those that heard them. It made them want to be able to bring Sasuke to Naruto, but at the moment that wouldn't have been the wisest choice for Sasuke. If he was to survive, he didn't need to be moved.

"I'm going to get you to Sasuke." Obito said gently, hoping the sick boy would be able to understand him. "But to that, I'm going to have to touch your arms to get your hands free. Is that okay?"

"Sas'ke." was Naruto weak reply and Obito took that as permission enough to get the boy down. It broke Obito's heart that something like this could be done to a young, innocent, not to mention disabled kid.

"I'm sorry, kid." Obito murmured as was finally able to release the wrists, both were raw and bloody. Obito caught Naruto's weight as he slumped towards the floor. Naruto cried out softly in pain as Obito's arms hit his raw back.

"Sas'ke." Naruto demanded feverishly and Obito gently carried Naruto over to where Sasuke lay unmoving on the floor. Sitting Naruto down, Obito watched as Naruto ran his hands over Sasuke's head and face, before he lay down beside Sasuke, Naruto's face next to Sasuke's.

"Sas'ke, I'm here." Naruto whimpered, agony shooting through his body as he tried to shift to a comfortable position. Obito watched with tears in his eyes as Naruto pulled himself closer to Sasuke, and despite the fact that he was getting blood all over him, he still still tucked Sasuke's head under his chin and held the boy tightly to him. Obito knelt down beside the two, placing two fingers on Sasuke's neck, so that he could monitor Sasuke's pulse.

"Don't leave me." Naruto pleaded weakly, though he was growing tired from his own blood loss. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to pull through this situation or not. "Stay with me Sas'ke." Obito couldn't stop the tear that rolled down his cheek, seeing his younger cousin like like this hurt like hell, but to see the one that Sasuke loved so much pleaded for him to not die hurt even more. Obito wished more than ever that Fugaku had called him and Madara in much earlier than he did and maybe this wouldn't have been like this. Suddenly, the weak pulse that Obito had been feeling in Sasuke's neck came to a fluttering stop. Leaving Obito feeling even more shattered.

"Madara!" Obito called, feeling like he was going to be sick at any moment. Naruto just continued holding Sasuke tightly to him, almost as if he was trying to hold Sasuke's spirit inside his body. Suddenly the sound of feet filled the room, light filled the place.

"Who the hell are you?" An angry voice asked, glaring at Madara who was still holding Orochimaru at gunpoint.

"I'm Gaara. Who are you?" Gaara asked, looking over and seeing Naruto with his body curled around Sasuke's.

"I'm Madara Uchiha and He's Obito." Madara said. "Fugaku called my seal team in. I guess it takes a bunch of people to catch a snake."

"Where's Sasuke!" Fugaku's voice filled the doorway as he glimpsed the area where both Naruto and Sasuke had been kept. Seeing Obito kneeling beside Naruto, Fugaku walked over, his heart breaking in his chest at the sight of Naruto sobbing softly into Sasuke's blood matted hair.

"I'm sorry," Obito said softly. "he's gone." Fugaku dropped to his knees beside his youngest son.

"Sasuke." he said softly tears filling his eyes, barely noticing that his son was nude and covered in blood.

"He tried to protect Naruto from getting hurt more. Or that's what Kisame told me anyways." Obito said, his heart hurting as he watched both Fugaku and Naruto sob over the now lifeless boy.

"You brave, stupid boy." Fugaku whispered, his heart shattered. His family would never be the same again He wondered if Sasuke had even gotten the opportunity to tell Naruto how he felt.

"We should probably get Naruto out of here." Obito said. "He's already severely sick. His back needs treatment." Obito reached out and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder causing the boy to flinch.

"Don't touch me. Leave me with Sas'ke." Naruto protested weakly. "I wanna be with Sas'ke."

"Sasuke isn't here anymore." Obito said gently, knowing that Naruto probably wouldn't understand what Obito was telling him.

"Then let me go be with him." Naruto answered weakly. "I can't be where there's no Sasuke." Fugaku closed his eyes, he hurt badly at hearing the longing in Naruto's voice. He wished things hadn't ended this way, but he was proud of Sasuke for trying to protect Naruto.

"I'm so sorry, son." Fugaku whispered his hand rubbing at the back of Sasuke's head, feeling the stickiness of blood. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you."

"He's not gone." Naruto told Fugaku. "he can't be gone, he promised he would get me out of here."

"He did." Fugaku whispered. "he managed to get a text out to Gaara before this happened. They are here because of him."

"He wouldn't just leave me." Naruto whimpered, as he tried to shake Obito's hands off of him. "I need him, I can't make it without him."

Sitting up, Fugaku winced at the condition his younger son's body was in. There was a large pool of blood between Sasuke's thighs and it didn't take a genius to know where it was coming from, along with several red, scratches running down Sasuke's back, leaving no doubt what Sasuke had been through. Rage filled him, as he stood. He wanted to take Sasuke someplace safe but that would require Fugaku to remove him from Naruto's grip. He didn't feel like he could do that, it would be like denying Naruto any time with him. Fugaku couldn't find it in his heart to do that to Naruto. He could however go deal with the piece of shit that had allowed this to happen to begin with.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Fugaku whispered again wishing desperately that he could go back and change things. He was however, going to deal with the one that had started this whole mess to begin with.

"Give me your gun." Fugaku told Obito, who handed the gun to him without a word. Fugaku was angry and he wasn't about to mess with the man, not after he'd discovered that his son had been raped and murdered. Obito couldn't blame his Uncle for what was about to go down, he would however stand by him in court if need be to make sure that Fugaku didn't get into trouble. He was after all only ridding the streets of the crime and filth that appeared to be littering it.

"Why hell did you feel the need to fucking murder my son?" Fugaku demanded shoving past Gaara and Madara. "What the hell did either Naruto or Sasuke ever do to you to deserve this kind of hell?"

"I think you already know the answer." Orochimaru answered. "I like Naruto's body, and by the way Sasuke can take two dicks real well." he sneered at the angry look in Fugaku's eyes.

"You sick son of a bitch, why would you do that to a child?" Fugaku demanded raising the gun and placing the barrel right between Orochimaru's eyes.

"Because I wanted to, and I knew how it would make you feel to know that your son's body was used in such a way." Orochimaru replied.

"You stupid son of a bitch." Fugaku breathed and closed his eyes before pulling the trigger. He didn't care that he had just committed murder himself, he doubted that anyone here would actually arrest him for it, not after seeing the shape that Sasuke's and Naruto's bodies were in.

"I guess that's one way of getting justice." Madara commented.

"It's nothing less than what he deserve." Fugaku said. "I told Mikoto that I would bring Sasuke home safely, thanks to him I can't do that. I hate breaking promises to my wife." He looked over at where his son lay on the floor, Naruto still tightly clinging to him and refusing to let him go.

"Naruto, son." Fugaku said softly approaching the young teen. "You're going to have to let him go, we need to get you to a hospital."

"Don't want to go with Sas'ke." Naruto whimpered although at this point he was barely even conscious, whether from the fever or the blood loss Fugaku wasn't sure. Kneeling down, Fugaku gently pried Naruto off of Sasuke though since Naruto was barely aware that wasn't hard to do.

"Madara get Sasuke." Fugaku said gently, as he stood with Naruto, hating that he was only causing Naruto more pain as his arms brushed his shredded back. "This kid will never be the same because of Orochimaru."

"You can bet Orochimaru is burning in hell for all the suffering he's caused." Obito said, watching as Madara gently picked up Sasuke's limp form.

"He died protecting what he loved." Obito said. "I just wish that it hadn't been like this. Sasuke deserved for his love to be returned."

"I believe it was." Madara said as they started towards the door. "Naruto didn't exactly want to let Sasuke go."

"It was heartbreaking to watch him like that." Obito said, his thoughts returning to Naruto's desperate pleas for Sasuke not to leave him.

"This is going to kill Mikoto." Madara said. "She loves her kids more than anything, now she's going to have to bury one."

"No doubt." Obito said, as he followed Madara up the basement stairs and out of the house. He was relieved to see the ambulance workers already had Naruto face down on a stretcher and was trying to clean his back as gently as possible.

"he's going to have some serious scarring." Madara commented as he looked down at his nephew. Sasuke's face was covered in blood from where he had been lying in it.

"He deserved a little more dignity than what he got." Obito said watching as Madara looked down at Sasuke. "He didn't deserve to be used like he had been."

"He was trying to protect Naruto, you can't fault him for that." Madara said.

"He could have made a better decision that wouldn't have led to this." Obito answered. "Had he tried to call The FBI earlier or whatever and let them handle it."

"Naruto probably didn't have much time considering what Orochimaru was putting him through." Madara said. "Sasuke done the best he could, he didn't want to have watch Naruto suffer anymore than he already had."

"And now he leaves Naruto to suffer." Obito said. "I don't think that's very fair."

"No, maybe not. But it happened and now we can only help them get through it." Madara said as he walked over to Fugaku who was standing beside Naruto's gurney. Madara handed Sasuke to Fugaku knowing the father would want to see Sasuke one last time. Tears welled in Fugaku's eyes, as he looked upon Sasuke's blood caked face.

"I'm so damn sorry" Fugaku whispered. "You were brave in doing what you done to try and protect Naruto but so damn stupid for not letting the authorities handle it." Sobs choked Fugaku as he thought about what he would tell his wife. Sasuke was gone, he had been brutally raped and murdered. He didn't think she would need to hear that but she would want to know how the hell things had gone so wrong.

"I love you, son and I couldn't be more proud of your choice to protect the one you care about. I just wish that it didn't have to end like this." Fugaku leaned down and pressed his lips to Sasuke's blood stained forehead, not caring that the blood would transfer to him.

"Minato, Kushina take care of my boy." Fugaku whispered. "do a better job than I've done for yours." He closed his eyes briefly and imagined Minato and Kushina being there to greet Sasuke as the last ounce of life had left his body. "We'll meet again someday, son."

Fugaku turned and handed Sasuke's body to the medical examiner who placed it on a gurney and covered it with a sheet before loading it into the back of a white van. Fugaku dropped to his knees, unable to stop the sobs from tearing through him. He had no idea how he was going to explain any of this. The worst part of it was, that if Fugaku hadn't been so quick to accuse Naruto of murdering his parents, none of this would have ever happened and Sasuke would still be alive and Naruto wouldn't be disabled. How was Fugaku supposed to live with himself now? He's shitty decisions had led to the death of his son. He would be lucky if Mikoto didn't divorce him. Since he had allowed both of his sons to be hurt. He would have to find a way to make it right, he didn't know, but he would have to somehow make things better.

Thanks for reading! And reviewing hope you enjoy Liz


	22. Chapter 22

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 22

Mikoto sat beside Itachi, her hand stroking Itachi's as she silently prayed that her son would wake up soon. Fugaku had him about a break in the case. Mikoto certainly hoped that Fugaku would be able to bring both Sasuke and Naruto home safe and sound. There was no telling what Orochimaru had done to poor Naruto. She really hoped that Naruto would be able to pull through whatever he had been put through. Turning her attention back to Itachi, she hoped that Itachi had the strength to pull through, she had the feeling that both Sasuke and Naruto would need him to get through whatever was going through.

"Keep fighting, baby." Mikoto said softly raising her hand and brushing the hair out of Itachi's eyes. She hated the tube that was inserted in his mouth that was helping him breathe. She hated that he needed assistance to do something as simple as breath. She hoped that Fugaku made Orochimaru pay for what he had put their family through, and not just Itachi but Naruto and Kurama as well. It wasn't fair that they had to go through so much suffering just because of one man.

As she sat there she wondered what was happening with Fugaku and the boys. Had they found Naruto and Sasuke yet? Was there more trouble than they expected? Was Naruto's condition worse than they expected? Mikoto really hoped not, she wasn't sure how much more tragedy Naruto could handle without completely losing it. As it was, she didn't believe that he was totally adjusted to being blind. It wasn't fair that Naruto had to get used to that, he should be living like a normal teenage kid, instead he was struggling with his blindness and feeling like he was still normal because of the torture that he had gone through.

"Hang in there Naruto." Mikoto said softly. "I'm sure Sasuke is going to find you, but Kami help him if he gets himself in trouble trying to help. Sasuke doesn't think very clearly when it comes to you."

As Mikoto sat there, silently hurting for her family, she watched as Itachi's eyes opened, and tears fell down his check. Mikoto reached out and tried to wipe the tears away only for more tears to replace them.

"What's wrong?" she asked knowing that Itachi couldn't really answer her at the moment. She figured that it might be pain that Itachi was feeling and it hurt Mikoto to know that Itachi was in enough pain that it would make him cry. Itachi frowned at her, and raised his hand trying to tug at the respirator tube that was taped to his mouth.

"Be still," Mikoto said gently "the doctors will remove that when they feel that you will be okay without it." she gently pushed Itachi's hand away from the tube. Itachi frowned at her, as more tears slipped from Itachi's eyes.

"I'll go get the doctor." Mikoto said softly, hating that Itachi was hurting. She wished that she could make him feel better. "I'll be back shortly." Standing Mikoto made her way to the door, glancing back at Itachi as she went. He was staring at the ceiling, looking so miserable that it hurt Mikoto's heart. She hoped that Itachi would be able to do without the respirator, he seemed to not like being attached to it, which she supposed she couldn't blame him. Who would like having anything shoved down their throat.

"Tsunade, Itachi is awake." Mikoto said when she spotted the blonde haired doctor coming towards her. "I think he's in a lot of pain, I don't know if he's ready to be awake."

"Let's see what I can do for him." Tsunade said following Mikoto into the room, to find Itachi still staring up at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade said, once she had gotten Itachi to look at her. He just shrugged and frowned around the tube.

"I guess you are ready to come off of the respirator?" She asked after she finished looking Itachi over, and made sure his injuries were healing well. Itachi attempted to nod, frowning around the tube in his mouth. Tsunade smiled, and proceeded to remove the tube, leaving Itachi gasping and coughing when it was removed.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked his voice hoarse.

"He's trying to find Naruto." Mikoto said softly. "Hopefully he isn't hurt."

Mikoto watched as a tear dropped down Itachi's face, she knew then that he knew that something was wrong.

"I dreamed Sasuke came to me." Itachi whispered, his voice sounding broken. "He was saying goodbye. He told me to take care of Naruto, that Naruto was going to need us now more than ever. Tell me that Sasuke is somewhere in this hospital, out of harms way? Tell me he wasn't really saying goodbye?"

The pain in her eldest son's voice brought tears to her eyes and she couldn't help but wonder what had happened, if her husband had found where Naruto was being held? She couldn't help but wonder what else had Naruto been put through, the poor child had already suffered through so much as it was. Mikoto wasn't sure how much more Naruto could go through. It wasn't fair to him to be treated in such a way.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from Fugaku, but I'm sure that Sasuke okay." Mikoto said. "I would know if something was wrong." even as she spoke it, she got the feeling that something had gone terribly wrong and their lives would be forever changed. She just hoped desperately that it was nothing that couldn't be fixed. She could deal with an injured Sasuke, she didn't think she would be able to deal with it if something much worse happened.

Itachi turned his head away from his mother and closed his eyes. He could still see Sasuke's face so clearly, could see Sasuke's dark eyes.

 _"_ _ _Please, Itachi take care of Naruto for me." Sasuke pleads softly. "He's going to need you now more than ever. I'm not going to be able to help him get through this mess, but I know that you can. Don't let him be afraid to love someone else. If possible love him for me, he probably won't let you at first, because he'll be afraid and unsure of himself. But I know that you can help him, your too stubborn for your own good." Sasuke said.__

 _"_ _ _Why aren't you going to be there for him?" Itachi had asked. "He needs you more than he needs anyone." Itachi didn't like the sad look in Sasuke's eyes.__

 _"_ _ _I tried my best to protect him, to keep those animals from hurting him further than they already had. I can't stay around, as much as I want too." Sasuke said. "My time is over now, don't grieve for me, concentrate on taking care of Naruto now. He's going to really need, even if he won't accept it at first."__

 _"_ _ _Why can't you stay?" Itachi asked, he really didn't like the way Sasuke was talking. Sasuke was sounding like he meant to go away and leave him, leave his family.__

 _"_ _ _I've got to go." Sasuke said softly. "Please take care of Naruto for me, he's going to need you." Itachi watched, not understanding as Sasuke gave him a small smile as he slowly faded away.__

Itachi opened his eyes, and stared up at the white ceiling. Something had happened to Sasuke, something that had taken Sasuke's life from him. Itachi didn't understand how he knew that, but he knew it hurt nonetheless that he couldn't have saved Sasuke. Why was Itachi so weak that he couldn't even protect his own brother? One thing Itachi was certain of that Sasuke had died trying to protect the one he loved from the cruel men that were holding him. He hoped that his father made those guys lives hell, for what they had done to not only Naruto, but Sasuke as well.

"Try not to worry about your brother." Mikoto said gently, "I'm sure your father will bring him home just as soon as he is able too. We don't know what's going on yet."

"Sasuke's gone." Itachi said, sounding broken. "I don't know how I know that, but I can feel it."

"He can't be gone." Mikoto replied, refusing to believe that her youngest son could possibly be gone. Itachi didn't say anything else, his voice was tired as it was and he wanted her to at least believe Sasuke was alive. There was no shame in that he supposed. What could have happened to Naruto that Sasuke thought laying down his own life would be protecting him? Sasuke had always been prone to making rash decisions, this one just may have been his worst. Another tear dropped from Itachi's eyes as he wondered how the hell things had wound up like this? What had caused this whole mess to happen? It was all because of one man who lusted after a child's body, that's what. Itachi really hoped that Fugaku hoped that his father made Orochimaru pay. He didn't know what happened to Sasuke, and something told him that he didn't want to know the details. That the details would only break his heart further, and Itachi didn't know if he could handle that.

"Don't cry." Mikoto said softly. "I'm sure your father is on his way with him now. Surely by now Fugaku has found the boys." it broke Itachi's heart that his mother couldn't face the fact that their youngest son could possibly be dead. Mikoto reached out and touched Itachi's face, wiping the silent tear away. It hurt to know that her son was hurting and worried more for his own brother than his own recovery. "Fugaku will be here soon, and Sasuke will be with him." Mikoto said, offering a small amount of comfort. Itachi closed his eyes, he didn't have the energy to deal with his mother's denial. Of course, how it was that he knew that Sasuke was gone couldn't be explained either. He didn't want his mother to think that he was crazy, but he knew what he had dreamed. Sasuke was most certainly saying goodbye.

Mikoto watched as Itachi drifted off to sleep, she frowned wondering if Itachi was going to be okay mentally. The doctors hadn't said anything about Itachi having a head injury, but she supposed it was possible. The things Itachi spoke of sounding insane to her ears, surely there was no truth to what he spoke. She would gladly deal with an insane son than to have to face the fact that she would have to bury one. She prayed desperately that Itachi was just speaking of a fear that he had, that he hadn't spoken the truth.

Standing up, Mikoto started pacing the floors. It had been a few hours since Fugaku had left and she hadn't heard anything since then. She was growing more nervous by the second, at this point she had no idea what to expect.

Hearing a noise coming from the doorway, Mikoto turned towards the door to find Fugaku standing there, blood staining his shirt. Mikoto stared for a minute as if not accepting what she was seeing.

"Where's Sasuke?" She asked, not noticing that Itachi's eyes were now open, and he was also looking over at his father.

"I'm sorry." Fugaku said, grief resounding in his voice. "He's gone."

"Where is he?." Mikoto asked. "Where did he go?" Tears filling her eyes. She couldn't believe the words that had come from her husbands mouth. How could her youngest be gone?

"He's gone to place where we can't reach him." Itachi answered from the hospital bed. "I told you, Sasuke was saying goodbye."

"No." Mikoto said dropping to her knees on the floor. Heartbroken sobs filling the room. Fugaku entered the room and knelt down beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"He died right before I got there. Obito was with him." Fugaku whispered, hoping that she didn't ask for the details, because it would break his heart to answer her questions, but answer them he would.

"Our baby can't be gone." Mikoto said sobbing into Fugaku's shirt, not caring about the blood that stained it. It was her baby's blood, she didn't know how she knew that but she did.

"I'm so sorry, I got there too late." Fugaku said, his voice sounding robotic almost as if he wasn't believing the words that were coming from his mouth. "He was trying to protect Naruto."

"He shouldn't have done that, didn't he know what was at stake?" Mikoto asked.

"They were torturing Naruto." Fugaku replied. "He only wanted them to stop hurting Naruto, I don't think Sasuke realized how far Orochimaru would take it. He only wanted to save Naruto from going through more pain than he had already been through. He was brave in wanting to protect Naruto."

"That choice took him from us. Sasuke was our first responsibility, Naruto came later." Mikoto said, too heartbroken to realize how harsh her words sounded.

"Naruto was the innocent one in all of this." Fugaku replied. "None of what's happened since his parents deaths was his fault and you know that."

"If none of this had happened, if Naruto had never come to stay with us, both Itachi and Sasuke would be okay. It is Naruto's fault." Mikoto sobbed.

"You don't mean that." Fugaku said.

"I do mean it" Mikoto said. "Our baby was taken from us, because we didn't hand Naruto over to Orochimaru. Maybe if we had done what Minato and Kushina were too weak to do and hand Naruto over to Orochimaru. None of this would have ever happened!"

"Mom!" Itachi protested weakly from his spot on the bed. He could understand that she was angry and grieving for her youngest son. But to blame Naruto, who was now permanently disabled, was hugely unfair to the blond boy.

"No one should ever have to go through what Naruto has already suffered at that man's hands." Fugaku replied. "if you can even call him a man. He was a sick and twisted bastard." Fugaku couldn't imagine the pain Sasuke himself had suffered, before finally succumbing to his injuries. Fugaku was proud of Sasuke for wanting to save Naruto from more hell, while it broke his heart that that choice had taken Sasuke from him, his heart was filled with nothing but love for his youngest. Fugaku knew that Sasuke would continue to live on in Naruto, and Itachi both, and for that Fugaku was determined to help Naruto pull through this current mess, and help him learn to live as a disabled boy.

Thanks for reading! And Reviewing! Sorry for taking so long to update, I have been outlining a new novel to self publish and that has been keeping me busy. Liz


	23. Chapter 23

Somebody save me

Chapter 23

"I want my baby back." A red eyed, Mikoto said not looking Fugaku in the eyes. "I want to see him. Where is he?"

"He's likely in the morgue right now." Fugaku answered. "I don't think you will be able to see him just yet. They have to clean him up before he gets released for burial."

"And where is the other one?" Mikoto asked and Fugaku knew she was talking about Naruto.

"He is likely being treated right now, his injuries were pretty severe." Fugaku replied. "He's going to have a long recovery ahead of him."

"He should have been the one that died." Mikoto said. "No one needs him like we need Sasuke."

"That's not true and you know." Itachi said. "Naruto needed Sasuke more than any of us. He's the one that's going to need the most help."

"I'll help send him to hell where he belongs." Mikoto replied. Fugaku stared at her in shock. Where was this anger coming from? Did she really think that Naruto's death would solve anything, it certainly wouldn't bring Sasuke back. Fugaku sighed, he had known Mikoto wouldn't take it well, what parent would handle the loss of their child well?

"Come on Mikoto. I think you need some rest." Fugaku said standing to his feet before reaching down and gently pulling her to her feet. "Maybe then you will be able to think clearly."

"I am thinking clearly." Mikoto said, still sobbing. "I want my baby back."

"I'll be back Itachi. I'm taking your mother home." Fugaku said, hopefully by then Naruto would be done getting treated, and would be placed in the same room as Itachi, probably would be a good idea to get Kurama moved there too now that he thought about it.

Once Fugaku had left, taking his mother with him, Itachi turned his eyes to the ceiling. His heart felt like it was broken beyond repair, he wasn't sure that it could ever be fixed again. Tears welled in his eyes, he couldn't put into words how much he missed Sasuke already. It felt like there was a hole in his heart where Sasuke used to be. Would that hole ever fill up or would it remain empty for good?

"Little brother, I miss you already." Itachi murmured closing his eyes and remembering the dream where Sasuke told him to take care of Naruto. "I don't want to take care of him, I want you to do that, but since you can't. I will gladly do what I can for him, if he will let me." Itachi opened his eyes when he heard more noise in the doorway, and saw a bed being rolled into the room, containing a a sedated Naruto, who was on his stomach, strapped down to the bed.

"Are the restraints necessary?" Itachi asked, wondering what could have happened that forced the doctors to resort to that.

"He didn't want anyone touching him." The doctor replied. "It was kind of necessary so we could stitch his back up. Poor kid is going to be badly scarred after this, physically and mentally no doubt." It hurt Itachi to know that Naruto had been so badly mistreated, but at least the kid was still alive.

"He looks sick." Itachi commented, seeing the sheen of sweat on Naruto's forehead.

"He has a pretty high fever." The doctor replied. "His previous injury before he was kidnapped got infected. He's on medicine to help heal that up. That will likely be the easiest injury to treat."

"I hope Orochimaru rots in prison for the rest of his life, doing what he done to Naruto and then killing Sasuke." Itachi muttered.

"That man won't be going to prison but he will be paying for what he done." The doctor said.

"Why not? How can any judge be okay with what happened to Naruto?" Itachi demanded, growing irritated at the thought that Orochimaru could get by with what he had done.

"He won't be getting away with it, because his body is on a slab down in the morgue." The doctor said, instantly soothing Itachi. "I imagine he's burning in hell for the things he done. It's nothing less than he deserved."

"You're right about that." Another voice stated from the door, and Itachi turned to see his uncle and his cousin standing there.

"Uncle Madara, Obito." Itachi said. "I guess dad called you in?" Itachi asked. It had been a while since he had seen both his uncle and his cousin, both worked undercover in special ops, which meant that they weren't around very often.

"He did when he wasn't having any luck finding either Naruto or Sasuke." Madara replied entering the room, grimacing at the sedated Naruto.

"I will say that he looks a little better than he did when he was in that cell." Madara commented, glad that his brother had taken the initiative and put a bullet between Orochimaru's eyes.

"You were with Sasuke?" Itachi turned and asked Obito, who was standing quietly beside Madara.

"Yes," Obito answered. "I wish that things could have had a different outcome."

"Thank you for not letting him die alone." Itachi said softly. "And thank you for bringing Naruto back to us." Obito nodded, but said nothing. What else could be said when being thanked for not letting your cousin die alone?

"Is Naruto going to be okay?" Madara asked, remembering the boy's hoarse cries for Sasuke to come back to him.

"Physically, he should be okay." The doctor spoke up "Mentally is whole different story. I don't know anyone who could have gone through what he did, and come out okay in the end."

"I'll make sure he is." Itachi said. "Sasuke wouldn't want it to be any other way."

"Speaking of, where is your father?" Madara asked. "I thought this would be the first place he came."

"He took mom home." Itachi replied. "She didn't take the news about Sasuke very well."

"I can't imagine that she would have." Madara said. "She lived for her kids."

"What happened?" Itachi asked quietly. "What happened that Sasuke died to protect Naruto?"

"Naruto was being tortured." Madara said grimacing at the memory. "Sasuke only wanted it to end, Naruto was already losing a ton of blood, Sasuke, I'm sure realized that Naruto could keep undergoing that hell. So from what I understand he offered up his body to keep Orochimaru from hurting Naruto further." Itachi grimaced, he really hoped his father didn't tell his mother about what Sasuke had went through.

"Orochimaru forced Sasuke to take both him and Kabuto at the same time, and then Orochimaru allowed Kabuto to beat Sasuke to death afterwards. Orochimaru was going to put Naruto through the same hell that Sasuke had just endured, but I was able to put a stop to that. Your father got there shortly after Sasuke passed away from his injuries."

"Dad must have seen the evidence of what they done to Sasuke and went nuts." Itachi said, hurting that his brother had been used in such a way. What made an adult crave a child like that? It was sick, and twisted and Itachi wanted to bring Orochimaru back to life so that he could kill him himself.

"Fugaku put a bullet right between Orochimaru's eyes." Madara replied. "Not that I can blame him for that, if it was Obito I would have done the same thing."

"Maybe now things can start settling down." Itachi said. "It's been crazy because we've all been worried about Orochimaru getting a hold of Naruto, but now I think the biggest threat to Naruto is mom. She blames him for Sasuke's death."

"It's not Naruto's fault." Madara replied. "He couldn't exactly help being in the situation he was in."

"I think that after everything that has happened, she just kind of had a mental breakdown." Itachi said. "Grief does make people do crazy things."

"Still that's not a good enough an excuse to blame a disabled kid." Madara replied. "I would be very careful in letting him be around her. You never know what she might try. In fact it might be better if the two of you stayed at a hotel for a little while before taking him home."

"Are you saying that she would actually try to kill him?" Itachi asked, yes, his mother was hurting. But did that actually mean that she would bring harm to her own best friend's child?

"You said it yourself grief makes you do crazy things." Madara replied. "I wouldn't put it past her, to try to cause him some kind of harm." Itachi frowned he had the feeling his uncle was right, at this point in time mother could not be trusted to be around Naruto. Looking over the unconscious blond boy, Itachi wondered what else the boy would have to endure before finally being allowed the chance to be happy again. Then again with Sasuke gone, Itachi wasn't sure that Naruto would ever truly be happy again. Another thought occurred to Itachi, if Naruto wasn't ever able to be happy again, did that mean that Naruto would try to end his own life just so that he could be with Sasuke again? What did that mean for Kurama who still had a lot to make up to Naruto for? Itachi sighed, he hoped that Naruto would somehow learn to live without Sasuke, but he had his doubts. Those two had been best friends for such a long time that Itachi couldn't really imagine one without the other. It hurt too much to imagine them apart, when they deserved to be together.

"Is he going to regain consciousness anytime soon?" Itachi asked the doctor who was still standing over Naruto, making notes in the kid's chart.

"I doubt he will tonight." The doctor replied. "He's pretty heavily sedated right now."

"Good, maybe he won't realize that Sasuke is gone for a little while." Itachi murmured. He would hate to be the one to explain that situation to him.

"He's going to have to be told eventually." Madara pointed out. "I'm sure he'll notice that Sasuke isn't around."

"I don't want to have to tell him." Itachi said. "it'll only make him hurt more, I'm not entirely sure that he won't try to kill himself just to be with Sasuke again."

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't" Madara said. "maybe he'll just need someone to give him a reason to keep living."

"With all that he has to deal with?" Itachi asked. "Besides Sasuke was his reason to live. Sasuke could get through to Naruto when no one else could. No one will be able to change that for him."

"So you're just going to let him waste away?" Madara asked. "That's really helping him."  
"Of course not." Itachi said. "but helping him won't be easy. Naruto has only ever wanted Sasuke helping him with all of his issues."

"I imagine that after all that Naruto has been through, he finds it hard to trust anyone to help him. He doesn't know who's trying to help him or who's trying to harm him." Madara said, saddened by the thought that the blond wouldn't be able to be with the one that he loved so much. No one should ever have to live without the one their heart belonged to. Naruto had one hell of a journey ahead of him, and Madara didn't envy him at all.

"What's going to happen to the guys that were caught red handed helping Orochimaru?" Itachi asked.

"They will likely be in prison for the rest of their lives, which will likely be a very short time once the other inmates find out what they done." Madara answered, turning for the door.

"Obito, you stay here. I have a few other people I need to visit with." Madara said. "It's about time this town got cleaned up." Itachi frowned and watched his uncle go. He hoped that both Madara and Obito would be able to stay in town longer this time. Hopefully they would be able to stay until after Sasuke's funeral, whenever that would be.

"I really am sorry that I couldn't bring Sasuke home." Obito said quietly, "he didn't deserve to go the way that he did."

"At least you were there for him" Itachi said softly. "Which is more than I can say for myself. I'm the one that's supposed to make sure that Sasuke doesn't make such stupid decisions. Look where that got me."

"It's not your fault. You were in the hospital at the time, no one knew if you were going to live yourself." Obito pointed out. "you can't blame yourself for anything that happened to Sasuke."

"Easy to say, much harder to believe." Itachi murmured, he was tired but he doubted he would be able to get much sleep. No doubt he would have nightmares about Sasuke's gruesome death. At the same time Itachi wanted to remain awake and keep an eye on Naruto, he didn't want Naruto to wake up feeling alone and unafraid in another place that he wasn't certain of.

"Get some rest Itachi, I'm not going anywhere. I can watch the kid for you." Obito said.

"I don't want to dream right now." Itachi said. "I would only be dreaming about what Sasuke went through anyways."

"You're going to have to go to sleep sometime" Obito said. "you can't avoid it forever."

"I know that." Itachi said. "I just don't want to right now. I have too much on my mind."

"No doubt." Obito murmured, looking over at Naruto who was still resting. He couldn't get Naruto's pained pleas for Sasuke not to leave him out of his head. How heartbreaking it would be for the boy to find out that Sasuke had indeed left him, gone to a place where a living Naruto couldn't follow. Was Itachi right would Naruto try to end his own life so he could be with Sasuke again. Obito hoped that Itachi could help Naruto, prove to the boy that he still had a reason to live. Or would it be better to allow Naruto to slip away and rejoin his dead lover? Obito didn't like that idea very well, it wouldn't be fair to Naruto to not get to the live the life that he was given. Obito sighed and sat down in the chair beside Itachi's bed.

"How long has your father been gone?" Obito asked Itachi.

"He left shortly before you guys got here, I'm surprised you didn't run into them in the hall." Itachi replied, turning his head towards Naruto when he heard a pained whimper escape the boy's mouth. Itachi frowned was the sedative wearing off already? Itachi hoped not, he couldn't bear the thought of Naruto hurting both physically and emotionally.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned "Come back, don't leave me." Itachi watched a tear drop down Naruto's face.

"Naruto." Itachi said softly. "it's okay, Sasuke isn't suffering anymore." A stab of agony shot through Itachi's heart at the thought of his brother not being around anymore.

"I want him" Naruto mumbled deliriously. "Please come back, don't leave me alone."

"You're not alone," Itachi murmured. "I'll never leave you alone, you just need to focus on getting well." Itachi realized that Naruto probably thought he was Sasuke talking to him, but decided in the grand scheme of things it didn't matter since Naruto wasn't exactly aware of his current circumstances. Obito frowned at Itachi, who only shrugged and returned to trying to soothe Naruto.

When Naruto had returned to his rest, Itachi sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Itachi hoped that Naruto didn't hate him for trying to be Sasuke once Naruto was aware again. That would make his job of caring for Naruto a little harder.

"How is Naruto doing?" A voice asked from the doorway and Itachi turned and found Kurama sitting in a wheelchair, looking at his little brother.

"He's pretty out of it." Itachi said, "He has a high fever from an infected injury. His back is a mess from whatever Orochimaru done to him."

Kurama rolled himself into the room and over to Naruto's side. Naruto's face was turned towards Itachi and he was sleeping, quietly no sounds of his distress from a few minutes earlier.

"I wish I could have saved him from that hell." Kurama murmured, as he reached out and touched the side of Naruto's face. "he didn't deserve any of this. I was too stupid to realize that none of what happened was his fault."

"You had other reasons for thinking that it was him, you did have that tumor that was making you have those violent mood swings." Itachi said. "You can't control everything."

"Maybe, but I wish things could be different. I wish I could go back and change things, so that none of this would have happened to him. I would trade places with him in a hot minute if it meant that he didn't have to go through this." Kurama said, "Naruto's life will never be the same because of me and my stupid issues. Maybe if I had gone to the doctors for the headaches they would have realized that something was wrong, and this whole mess could have been avoided."

"Hindsight is 20/20." Obito commented. "But looking back isn't going to do you any good. It's unfair to both you and Naruto for you to continue living in the past."

"It's easy for you to say that." Kurama said. "I'm sure you don't have near as many regrets as I do. You don't know the guilt that I have to live with."

"Maybe you need to come to terms with that guilt, so that you can help your brother to recover." Obito said. "Guilt makes a person's life hell if its not dealt with. Until you deal with it, you can't be of any help for Naruto."

"Maybe your right." Kurama said. "I do need to deal with it, but that's going to be hard because just looking at Naruto makes me feel guilty."

"That's probably going to last for a while, considering everything." Obito said, eyeing the red haired teenager. He was curious about Naruto's older brother, he wore his guilt like a jacket. Was Kurama really responsible for all that had happened to Naruto?

Itachi noticed the way Obito was looking at Kurama and wondered whether Obito was taking a personal interest in Kurama or whether he had an interest in helping Kurama get his crap together enough to help Kurama help his brother. He would have to keep an eye on this situation, it would be interesting to see if Obito took a personal interest to the other teenager. Itachi had never known his cousin to date, so it would be interesting to see if Kurama sparked some sort of interest in the other man.

"What's that look for?" Obito asked noticing the curious look on Itachi's face. Itachi smirked at him and returned his gaze to the ceiling.

"Itachi?" Obito said. "Tell me what's on your mind?"

"I don't think you want to know." Itachi said sighing. Obito frowned at him.

"I'll get it out of you eventually." Obito said, and Itachi shook his head before the smile faded from his face as his thoughts returned to his little brother. His father was right in saying that Sasuke was brave for doing what he done to protect Naruto, but Itachi did wish that Sasuke had given thought to what his family would be put through, knowing that Sasuke was gone and would never return. Tears welled in his eyes, Itachi really hoped that Naruto would realize that his life was worth something even if he thought it wasn't. Sasuke wouldn't just give up his life for someone that he didn't deem important. Itachi closed his eyes, as his own grief threatened to drown him, Itachi hadn't known that it was possible to miss someone as much as he missed his little brother. He hoped that wherever Sasuke was now, that he was happy. Maybe he was even with Naruto's and Kurama's parents. It hurt to think that he wouldn't get to see Sasuke again until his life was over, but Sasuke had given him a mission to take care of Naruto and that was exactly what he was going to do, he would help Naruto in any way that he could.

"It's going to be okay, Itachi." Obito said quietly, all joking aside. "It's going to hurt like hell for a long time, but eventually you won't hurt as much when you think of him."

"I wish I could have given him a proper goodbye." Itachi whispered. "I hate that he went through all of that and none of us got to give him a goodbye that he was worthy of. He was such a good kid."

"I know, and he is going to be deeply missed." Obito said reaching out and gently squeezing his cousin's hand. "Sasuke won't ever be forgotten and neither will his sacrifice."

"I hope he knows how much I loved him." Itachi said as tears fell from his eyes. "I don't remember the last time I actually told him I loved him."

"I'm sure he knew." Obito said. "You were brothers, I'm sure he didn't have to be told. He probably knew, just like you knew that he loved you."

"I hope so." Itachi murmured sleepily, "I really hope so."

"Sleep easy, Itachi." Obito murmured, returning his gaze to Kurama was silently stroking Naruto's hair and whispering in Naruto's ear. Obito wondered what had happened to Kurama that had left him in the hospital. He however, wasn't going to ask because he didn't want to offend the other. Instead, Obito watched as Kurama silently offered what little comfort that he could to his sleeping brother.

Itachi woke a few hours later to the feeling that someone was watching him. Turning his head, he found Naruto's eyes dully staring at the wall. Itachi was relieved to see that Naruto's fever had apparently broken and he didn't look as sick as he did earlier.

"Naruto." Itachi spoke quietly as not to wake Kurama who was sleeping with his head resting on Naruto's bed. "How are you feeling?" Naruto didn't answer, but Itachi could clearly see the misery in Naruto's eyes. Itachi knew that Naruto realized that Sasuke was gone, and he wished that he could help Naruto deal with it. But in all honesty Itachi hadn't even had time to deal with his own grief, he didn't think he would be able to do so anytime soon either.

"I miss Sasuke too." Itachi said gently. "But he wouldn't want you to grieve for him, he's in a better place now. He's likely with your parents waiting for you to come join him, once your life is over that is. He wouldn't want you to join him too soon."

"I just want him back." Naruto finally spoke, his voice broken and hoarse. "I wish he hadn't found where Orochimaru was hiding me. He would still be alive otherwise."

"But you probably wouldn't be." Itachi pointed out "And Sasuke would be left grieving for you."

"I don't want to live without him." Naruto mumbled. "I don't know how to go about even trying to live without him."

"I don't know how to either." Itachi answered, "but I promise we can try to figure it out together." Itachi winced as he heard the heart breaking sound of Naruto's sobs filling the air. Itachi almost wished the kid was still unconscious because it was killing Itachi to listen to the boy cry for his brother. Itachi didn't think there could be a more heart breaking sound, and he wished he knew the words that would ease Naruto's pain. Then again Itachi wished he knew what to do to ease own pain. Itachi didn't think anything would help with that, only time would help with that problem. Itachi just hoped that Naruto had enough time, that Naruto wouldn't give up on life, on finding happiness once again. Itachi hoped that Naruto knew that he could fall in love with more than just one person it just time for that to happen.

"Why did Sasuke have to do that? My life isn't worth him losing his over." Naruto asked.

"He thought it was." Itachi said. "He wanted to protect you from being harmed further."

"I wasn't worth it." Naruto sobbed. "My life is meaningless without him." Itachi's heart ached, he wished he could help Naruto understand that Sasuke's sacrifice was so that he could live.

"You're life is always worth it. You meant the world to my brother." Itachi said. "Don't ever say that you are worthless again. It's like your trying to make Sasuke's sacrifice meaningless, and it's not. He died for you." Naruto continued to sob, and Itachi wished that he could drown the sound out, he didn't know how much longer he could listen to Naruto cry without Itachi breaking down and sobbing right along with him.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so grouchy with him." Obito said after hearing the sharp way that Itachi had spoken to Naruto. "he is hurting."

"So am I." Itachi said softly, "but I want him to understand that Sasuke didn't die for nothing. He wanted Naruto to be happy again."

"That might not happen for a long time." Obito pointed out, "It might not happen at all for all you know."

"Don't tell me that." Itachi whispered. "I don't want to think about losing him too. I can't deal with losing them both."Itachi loved Naruto like another little brother, he didn't want to think about losing Naruto because he lost Sasuke. It hurt too much to think about.

 ** **Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy! Liz****

 ** **PS I am running low on data so I probably won't be able to update again until next week :(****


	24. Chapter 24

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 24

Itachi woke up in the middle of the night to hear Naruto sobbing the bed beside him. Itachi wanted nothing more than to somehow be able to ease Naruto's pain, but he was absolutely clueless. He more than anyone else understood how his brother was feeling, Itachi himself had lost a girlfriend that he had been crazy about a few short years ago. The only one who even knew about was Kurama, and he was sworn to secrecy. Itachi swore that he would never go through that again, but here he was facing the loss of his brother, and feeling more helpless than ever.

"How's Naruto doing?" Gaara asked from the doorway, he could hear Naruto's sobs from down the hall. And it hurt that he hadn't been able to put a stop to Sasuke being brutally murdered.

"As I'm sure you can hear, not well." Itachi replied. "He's been crying off and on since the sedative wore off."

"I guess that's to be expected after everything." Gaara said quietly entering the room, and going over to stand by Itachi's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got ran over multiple times." Itachi replied. "My ribs are killing me."

"I'm sure the nurse will bring you something for that if you ask." Gaara said. "Do you want me to go get her?"

"No, I don't want to go to sleep, I'll only dream of Sasuke and I don't think I can handle that right now." Itachi replied.

"If it makes you feel any better, Kabuto the one that actually murdered Sasuke is being moved to a federal prison. He won't be getting out anytime soon. There won't be a judge to pay off where he's going."

"Good. I hope he dies." Itachi murmured. He didn't normally wish revenge on anyone but he wished that the man that murdered his brother would burn in hell for all eternity.

"I say considering your circumstances those thoughts are pretty normal." Gaara replied, taking a seat beside Itachi, but he shifted the chair so he could get a good look at Naruto too.

"They really done a number on him, didn't they?" Gaara asked, he was feeling guilty as hell that he hadn't been able to save Naruto from all that pain, it was like back at the mental hospital all over again.

"He'll probably eventually need plastic surgery to cover up the scarring." Itachi said. "If he even lives that long. He just wants to be with Sasuke again."

"I thought your brother was a possessive jerk." Gaara said quietly. "but he certainly inspired loyalty in Naruto."

"Sasuke never really thought clearly when it came to Naruto." Itachi replied. "I don't think there was ever anything that Sasuke wouldn't do for him. They'd been best friends for as long as I could remember, it was only natural that it changed into something more."

"I can tell he didn't think clearly when it came to Naruto." Gaara said. "If he had he would have tried to get help as soon as he found Naruto instead of offering himself up like a lamb to slaughter."

"If he hadn't Naruto would probably have died." Itachi replied "And Sasuke would be the one finding a way to join Naruto."

"It was a no win situation." Gaara said. "It's a shame that it happened at all." Itachi sighed, he wanted to get out of the hospital so he could rest at home, but at the same time he didn't want to leave Naruto here alone. He wanted to comfort the other boy as much as Naruto would allow him too.

"I want to go home." Itachi murmured. "But I'm not leaving Naruto alone, even with Kurama here with him."

"I don't think you have to worry about anything else happening to Naruto." Gaara pointed out. "The responsible party has been caught. Naruto is finally safe."

"Is he?" Itachi wondered. "My mom doesn't seem to like that idea, I think we need to worry about her next."

"Your mom is grieving. It's okay for her to be angry about what happened to her youngest." Gaara said.

"It's not okay for her to blame Naruto though." Itachi said, thinking about the hateful words that she had spewed before his father had made her leave. Itachi didn't think any sane woman would say what she had. He really was concerned that she was in the middle of mental breakdown.

"Of course it's not. But do you really think your mom would harm Naruto?" Gaara wondered.

"I'm not willing to risk it." Itachi replied. "He's been through enough hell to last him a lifetime."

"Probably ten lifetimes." Gaara said. "I can't imagine any adult going through what he has." Itachi turned his head and looked at Naruto, the boy's sobs had quieted and he had drifted off to sleep. Itachi could only hope that Naruto would be able to rest in peace, and not dream of the hell that Sasuke had gone through before finally dying.

"Why is he restrained?" Gaara asked, frowning at the restraints around Naruto's wrists.

"He didn't want anyone to touch him." Itachi replied. "and who can blame him, anytime anyone has touched him, it's only been to cause him pain."

"Poor kid." Gaara murmured sadly, guilt was a bitch that he really didn't want to deal with right now. "What's your plans for when you finally get released?" Gaara asked Itachi.

"Taking care of Naruto and making him feel safe again." Itachi replied. "though I imagine that will be hard to do, but still Sasuke wanted me to help him, so that's what I plan on doing. What about you? Sticking around or going back to your main headquarters."

"Sticking around for a little while. I'm going to help your father clean this place up. All corruption will be dealt with." Gaara replied. "You'll have better law enforcement than you've had in years."

"Good." Itachi was glad that he would still have time to get to know the other man. He found Gaara interesting in a way that he hadn't since Serena had died. He hoped that they would have plenty of time to get to know each other after this mess was over.

"Do you think that there is a chance that Naruto can be happy again after all that he has been through?" Itachi asked. He didn't want Naruto to grieve himself to death.

"I don't know." Gaara answered honestly. "Its going to have to be something that he wants and right now I don't think that is going to be something that he will be able to choose. He's hurting too much at the moment." Itachi nodded, he understood what Gaara was saying, but that didn't mean that he liked it.

"It's going to take some time for you to all be happy again." Gaara said. "You've lost your little brother, being happy isn't going to happen overnight."

"I know." Itachi said swallowing hard. He could feel his grief eating away at him, even though he was trying his hardest to ignore it. He wanted to be able to help Naruto get through this, and then he would be able to deal with his own situation.

"It's okay to let yourself feel your grief." Gaara said. "You don't have to be strong for Naruto. He feels the same way as you and he's not afraid to let his grief show."

"He needs someone to be strong for him." Itachi said, "who else is going to do that except for me?"

"He's broken beyond repair." Gaara said gently. "I don't think there is a thing you can do to help him. He's going to have to figure out for himself if he wants to live or die and join Sasuke." Tears spill from Itachi's eyes.

"I can't lose him too." Itachi said, closing his eyes. "Just the thought of Naruto dying is unbearable. I don't want to think about it."

"He's hurting." Gaara said quietly so that Naruto wouldn't hear him. "Don't you think it would be okay for him to go be with Sasuke again?"

"It's not fair." Itachi said, opening his eyes again. "I want Sasuke back. I would trade places with him in a heartbeat if it meant that Sasuke and Naruto could just be happy."

"Unfortunately, that's not the way it works. Besides don't you think that Sasuke would miss you if it had been you that had died?" Gaara asked. "He likely would have pushed Naruto away so that he could deal with his own grief, there's always the possibility that Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't have made it as a couple if you had died."

"I miss him so much it hurts." Itachi said, "I didn't think it was possible to miss someone so much. Its tearing me apart knowing that he is gone forever."

"It's going to hurt for a long while." Gaara said. "But it won't hurt forever, you just have to get through now."

"I hope your right." Itachi murmured. "because I don't know how I can live with so much pain inside of my heart."

"If it hurts you this much, just imagine what Naruto must feel like." Gaara said. "I imagine that it's ten times worse for him."

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice interrupted their conversation. "Stop! You're hurting him, please stop!" Itachi winced at the pain that he could hear in Naruto's voice. It hurt Itachi even more that he was dreaming of what those monsters had done to his brother. "Sasuke! Please, I love you."

"Naruto." Itachi said loudly, he hoped to snap Naruto out of his dreams. He couldn't bare to hear Naruto's own pain. "Naruto, wake up. You're safe, you're not there anymore."

"I want Sasuke." Naruto said, his eyes opening and the dark cell that he had been kept in slowly disappearing, replaced by the white sterile walls of the hospital. "I want him back."

"I know you do." Itachi said softly, wishing that he could move a little easier so that he could somehow comfort Naruto. He couldn't imagine having to hear what Sasuke had been put through, and then listen to him be murdered. That would no doubt leave an impression on Naruto that could never be forgotten.

"I wonder if he would do better at home, rather than here." Itachi said. "At least then he could be surrounded by Sasuke's things. I'm sure that would help in a small way."

"Maybe," Gaara said. "I'm sure Sasuke's scent would still be on his pillow and his bed, that would probably give him a small amount of comfort."

"I guess I can talk the doctor in letting both of us out of here." Itachi said. "We would probably both do a lot better at home." Itachi figured he could recover at home just as well as he could in a hospital, only home would be a lot more comfortable. "I kind of want to see how mom is holding up, or if she really has gone crazy."

"I would be very careful around her just in case." Gaara said. "I wouldn't trust her alone with Naruto if what you said is true."

"Why would I lie?" Itachi asked. "Don't believe me ask my father, he's the one that dragged her out of here."

"I believe you." Gaara said quietly. "Are you sure that Naruto is better off at home then here?"

"Probably, I think you are right that being surrounded by Sasuke's things will help him at least a little." Itachi said. "And if not, I'm not going to be far away and neither will Kura." Gaara nodded, he could understand why Itachi didn't want to be here in the hospital. It wasn't the most comfortable place to be.

"I just want Naruto to be where he not only feels safe but feels like he can grieve in peace." Itachi said. "That's all that matters to me, well aside from getting out of here myself." Itachi really only cared that Naruto could grieve for Sasuke without being tied to a bed, Itachi understood that too much movement could tear the stitches in Naruto's back, but Itachi didn't believe that keeping Naruto tied to the bed was going to help him any.

"If you're sure that's the right decision to make, I'll talk to your father and see what he can make happen." Gaara said. "But don't you think you need to recover more? It's not been that long since you've woken up yourself."

"I don't care, I would rather be home than here any day. Home is more comfortable, besides you're not leaving yet at are?" Itachi asked.

"Not for a few more days." Gaara replied. "I want to make sure that Naruto is recovering well before I go back to my job."

"Good, I don't think I want you to leave just yet." Itachi said. "I want to get to know you better, without worrying about Orochimaru coming and trying to kidnap Naruto."

"He won't be kidnapping anymore children, your father made sure of that." Gaara stated. He liked that Itachi wanted to get to know him, outside of protecting Naruto. He wanted to get to know Itachi too and see what could happen between them. Whether Itachi was interested in dating or just friendship, Gaara was interested in finding out. Of course the first thing he needed to do was to make sure that Naruto really was safe. Gaara wasn't willing to risk Naruto's mental health by allowing to go back into an abusive situation. Gaara wasn't willing to allow Naruto to be hurt any more than he already had been. It wasn't fair to Naruto to allow that to continue.

"I don't care how you do it, just get us out of here." Itachi said. "I think Naruto needs to be there rather than here. Its more beneficial to him."

"I understand what your saying, but are you sure that you are ready physically to get out. You have to worry about your health to, not just Naruto's health." Gaara said.

"I know, but since that dream I had of Sasuke saying goodbye, I think the only thing I can really worry about it Naruto." Itachi said.

"As long you know that your health is just as important as his." Gaara replied. Itachi nodded, and pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed, the movement hurt his ribs, but it was a pain that he was willing to deal with. Resting for a moment, Itachi pushed himself off the bed and to his feet. Groaning under his breath, Itachi took small steps till he reached Naruto's bed, to where the boy was moaning softly, whether in grief or pain Itachi wasn't sure.

"I'm a little sore" Itachi told Gaara, "but I can move around. I believe that's all I need to be able to do." Itachi said. Gaara chuckled, Itachi was stubborn and determined to get out of the hospital.

"Do you think Naruto is okay to be moved?" Gaara asked. "His back is covered in stitches, too much movement will tear them."

"Maybe," Itachi murmured, reaching out and touching Naruto's hand. "But I don't foresee him moving too far from Sasuke's bed at the moment."

"I guess you do have a point." Gaara said, standing up. "I guess I will go see if I can get you guys freed from this place." Itachi nodded before sitting down heavily in the chair next to Naruto's bed, Naruto's restless movements stopped at the touch of Itachi's hand. Itachi figured the boy just needed to know that he wasn't alone.

"Sasuke should be the one comforting you right now." Itachi said softly, wrapping his hand around Naruto's. "I hope I can bring you a small amount of comfort even if you decide that you don't want to be among us anymore and decide that your place would be better off by Sasuke's side." Itachi sighed, and continued to rub small circles into Naruto's hand, knowing that had been something that Sasuke would do to help calm him down. "I'm hoping to get you home so you can rest in peace there."

Twenty minutes later Gaara reentered the room, pushing a wheelchair while an orderly pushed another wheelchair.

"I don't like the idea of Naruto being moved so soon." Shizune said. "But Gaara has explained the situation and I agree it may be best to have him among Sasuke's things. I must stress though that Naruto doesn't need to go to Sasuke's funeral. He will likely be overwhelmed and confused by what was going on and it might lead him to tearing his stitches. So if you can come up with a plan for him to somehow say goodbye to Sasuke, I would do that." Itachi nodded, as he released Naruto's hand and slowly pushed himself to his feet.

"It's too soon for you to be released too." Shizune told him, "But all things considered you can recover just as well at home as you can here." Shizune helped Itachi sit down in the wheelchair, before returning her attention to Naruto, who was now awake and facing the wall.

"I'm going to release your wrists." Shizune told Naruto. "I don't want you to freak out on me okay?"

"Just let me go home." Naruto answered dully, hurting the hearts of those that heard his quiet voice. "Just let me go to Sasuke."

"You can move on from him." Shizune said. "He wouldn't want you to grieve for him forever, he would want you to fall in love again."

"No." Naruto answered. "I only want Sasuke. Nobody else can replace him." Itachi glanced at Gaara, he didn't know why Shizune had even brought Sasuke up. As a doctor she should have been more aware of Naruto's mental state.

"You know you should leave the grief talk to his family." Itachi said. "I'm sure he doesn't need to be told how to deal, he will figure out what is best for him in the end."

"He's going to end up dying if he doesn't get his grief in control." Shizune said. "I'm in the business of saving lives, not allowing them to kill themselves."

"It hasn't even been twenty four hours." Itachi said. "His grieving is going to take much longer than that considering what Sasuke meant to him. Let us handle that."

"Fine. I'm telling you this kid needs some serious therapy." Shizune murmured as she undone Naruto's wrists, and helped him into the wheelchair. Naruto winced at the pull of the stitches in his back but otherwise didn't make a sound. Itachi reached out and lay his hand on Naruto's shoulder, squeezing gently and offering him reassurance that he wasn't alone.

"We'll be home shortly kiddo." Itachi murmured as both Naruto and Itachi were rolled out of the room.

"Someone should probably let Kurama know that we're taking Naruto home." Itachi told Gaara who was pushing Itachi's wheelchair. "Actually somebody should probably free him as well. I think I'll see if Obito can do that."

"Are you trying to see your cousin up with your best friend?" Gaara asked. "I sense some matchmaking in progress." Itachi shrugged.

"Somebody has to end up happy, might as well see what will happen between those two." Itachi replied.

"You can always see where things are going with us." Gaara said leaning forward and pressing his lips to Itachi's ear, sending a shiver down Itachi's spine. "I can take you places that your body has never been."

"Is that a threat?" Itachi asked hoarsely.

"That's a promise." Gaara said gruffly, his tongue running over Itachi's ear, sending another shiver coursing through him. Gaara pulled away chuckling, it didn't take long for the sexual tension to fill the air. He could admit he was looking forward to giving Itachi the ride of a lifetime.

"Is Kura going to be home?" Naruto asked suddenly, sounding stressed.

"He will be shortly." Itachi replied. "He's sort of still recovering from having surgery on his brain."

"Whose taking me home then?" Naruto asked, he could hear Gaara with Itachi, Naruto doubted a doctor would be running him home.

"Probably my uncle or my cousin." Itachi replied. "You'll be okay."

"If you say so." Naruto mumbled, falling silent as his thoughts returned to the noises that were made while Orochimaru took his pleasure out on Sasuke. Sasuke had tried to hide his moans of pain, but Naruto had heard them plain and loud. He had wanted nothing more than to save Sasuke from enduring such hell, but all Naruto could do was hang there and listen. Naruto had wondered if that had been part of Orochimaru's plan to begin with, force Naruto to listen to what Orochimaru had done to Sasuke, knowing that Naruto couldn't do anything about it.

"Tell me when we get home." Naruto told Itachi softly. He just wanted to forget for a little while that he even existed. He wanted to imagine for just a little while that he was with Sasuke wherever he was now. Naruto could swear he could almost feel Sasuke running his fingers down his cheek, he could almost hear Sasuke's voice telling him that everything was going to be okay. Sasuke was going to make things better for him. How could that be when Sasuke wasn't around to make things better? Naruto couldn't but wonder, the world without Sasuke wasn't right and it never would be. He wonder how quickly he would be able to join Sasuke? Surely the others wouldn't try to stop him, after all that he had already been through. Surely they couldn't want Naruto's suffering to continue? Naruto would have to find a way to join Sasuke in the afterlife, even if it meant killing himself. Naruto hated what it would do to what was left of his family, but he knew that Kurama had Itachi to help him get through it.

"Naruto" he heard someone say close to his ear, startling him out of his morbid thoughts. "we're home. Do you want to get a bath and go to bed?" Naruto shook his head.

"Let me sleep in Sasuke's bed tonight." Naruto whispered, his heart aching at the thought of being in Sasuke's home once more.

"Naruto." he heard someone else call his name and he frowned. He didn't know what but there was something wrong with this person's tone of voice. It almost sounded like they were being too nice.

"I want to apologize to you." the woman said. "I've said some things I'm not proud of. I need to ask you for your forgiveness." Naruto frowned. He didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Itachi asked. "I'm pretty sure dad doesn't want you around Naruto right now."

"What does he think I'm going to murder the kid." Mikoto muttered, though dark plans were already forming in her head. She didn't want the filthy demon in her home, but she would have to bid her time, until she could be alone with the kid. Naruto would indeed pay for stealing Sasuke's life.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I thought this would be a good place to stop! Liz


	25. Chapter 25

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 25

Itachi glared at his mother, he wasn't sure what she was up too, by approaching Naruto. But he had the feeling it wasn't anything good. He didn't believe a word about her wanting to apologize, she didn't even sound sorry. Itachi was certain that even Naruto could pick up on that.

"Just take me to bed Itachi." Naruto asked, pleading. He didn't understand what was going on, he was just tired and he wanted to be able to smell Sasuke's scent.

"Okay, Naruto whatever you want kiddo." Itachi said softly, before nodding at Madara to push Naruto towards the room that he and Sasuke had shared.

"I'll be there in a minute." Itachi said, once his uncle had wondered off down the hall, pushing Naruto. Itachi turned to his mother.

"What's your game?" he asked, "what are you planning?"

"Who said I was planning anything?" Mikoto asked. "It could be that I just want to apologize." Itachi snorted.

"Stay away from Naruto. That kid has enough issues to deal with, he doesn't need you to add to them." Itachi stated before turning to Gaara. "Take me to Naruto if you don't mind." Gaara nodded, like Naruto, Gaara got the sense that Mikoto wasn't exactly being honest. She was most certainly planning something, which meant that Gaara was going to have to keep a close eye on her.

"I don't trust her." Itachi said as soon as Gaara had pushed him out of her hearing. "I think she's up to no good. I don't think it's going to be a good idea to have Naruto here with her."

"It's not like she's going to get the chance to be alone with him." Gaara said. "We both know that she's up to something, all we have to do is keep an eye on her."

"I was hoping that Naruto would get some peace." Itachi muttered as Gaara rolled him into the bedroom, where Madara was helping Naruto onto Sasuke's bed.

"Be careful of his stitches." Itachi reminded his uncle, it hurt looking at the room, there were reminders of Sasuke all over the place. Clothes that were dropped in the floor waiting to be picked up by the person that had worn them. Itachi closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. He had to be strong for Naruto, he had to be the person that Naruto could depend on to keep him safe.

"I can still smell him." Naruto said softly, bending over and pressing his face into Sasuke's pillow. Sasuke's scent was all over the pillow and it sent a wave of longing through Naruto so sharp that it brought tears to his eyes. Naruto missed Sasuke so much, he wanted nothing more than to join him in the afterlife regardless of what anyone thought. Naruto would find a way to be with his lover soon. Tears dropped on the pillow soaking it as Naruto wept with his longing for the other.

"I think I'll be okay." Itachi told Gaara as he sat down beside Naruto on Sasuke's bed. "I'm going to talk to Naruto for a little while and then probably go to bed myself."

"Just holler if you need anything." Gaara said. "I'll likely be up for a little while tonight." Itachi nodded, his eyes falling to Gaara's back side as the other man walked out of the room, following his uncle.

Itachi turned back to Naruto and placed his hand gently on Naruto's shoulder.

"I know you miss him." Itachi said softly. "And it's going to hurt like hell to let him go."

"I'll never let him go." Naruto said softly, his sobs growing quieter. "He's all I've ever wanted, and most of the time I know that I confused him and he didn't really know what I felt."

"I know that he knew you loved him." Itachi replied, "there isn't any doubt about that. He sacrificed himself for you. He wouldn't have done that if you didn't mean the world to him."

"Orochimaru wasn't the one that took my virginity." Naruto said suddenly, surprising Itachi. "In fact I lost it before that mess even happened." Itachi frowned wondering when either Sasuke or Naruto would have had time for that to happen.

"We were at school." Naruto continued, his voice lost in the memory. "We were having a bit of a make out session in the bathroom. I can still feel his hands on me, I can still remember how hard he made me before he took me, and rode me until we were both spent." Itachi blinked, he wasn't sure that was information that he'd wanted to know about either his brother or Naruto, but he wasn't about to say anything.

"He made me feel like I was the most special person in the world. Even though I was confused about the way I felt for a while. I just wish I could have loved him the way he deserved to be loved." Naruto said. "I would go back, and I would let him have my body again and again if it meant that he could stay with me." Itachi swallowed hard, he wondered if his parents had known about Sasuke's school activities. Surely if they did, Itachi was sure that they would have found a way to separate the two of them. It wasn't that they were against same sex relationships, but they believed education was important and that sex should be done in the bedroom and not the bathroom at school.

"I want to join Sasuke." Naruto said suddenly, interrupting Itachi's thoughts. "I don't want to live without Sasuke. I know you and Kura probably won't understand, but I need Sasuke more than anyone else. I'm lost without him, I feel like I'm only half a person."

"You won't have too." Itachi said softly, "I promise I will find a way to help you be with Sasuke again. I'll convince your brother too. It's not fair to ask you to be without the one you love after all that you have already been through." It hurt Itachi's heart to think of losing Naruto as well as his brother, but Itachi understood how Naruto felt. They had a love that was stronger than anything that Itachi had seen before, it was unfair to ask Naruto to live without it.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said softly. "I know that you don't really want to help me, but I have no life without him."

"I understand how you feel." Itachi said gently. "It's going to hurt to lose you, but I know that Sasuke will be happy to have you with him again." Thinking about losing Naruto so soon after losing his own little brother, but Itachi would do anything to make Naruto happy.

"Thank you." Naruto said softly, as he lay down on his stomach. He was tired, and he wanted to sleep but he was afraid of what his dreams would hold.

"I'll stay with you until you go to sleep." Itachi said as if reading Naruto's thoughts. He couldn't blame the kid for being afraid to go to sleep. Naruto didn't have many happy memories as of late.

"Dream of Sasuke making love to you." Itachi murmured reaching out and stroking the back of Naruto's head. He hoped that the kid would dream of only good things tonight, he deserved a little happiness after all.

Once Naruto was sleeping quietly, Itachi pushed himself to his feet, groaning quietly as he done so. Tonight he would have a conversation that he knew Kurama probably wouldn't like, but it was going to happen. He shuffled across the room, glancing back at Naruto, whose face was once again buried in Sasuke's pillow. Itachi hoped that it would bring a small amount of comfort to the hurting teen. Itachi would find a way to ease the rest of the hurt somehow.

"How is he doing?" Gaara asked as Itachi slowly made his way into the living room, where everyone was currently watching TV.

"He's hurting pretty badly." Itachi answered as he eased himself down on the couch beside Gaara. "I think we are going to need to discuss our options."

"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked, turning his attention from the TV to Itachi.

"I think we all know that Naruto never should have come out of that place alive. Once Sasuke's life ended, you might as well say that Naruto's did too." Itachi said.

"He's still very much alive." Kurama said frowning.

"His heart is beating yes, but I'm pretty sure he might as well be dead inside." Itachi replied. "he wants to join Sasuke and considering all the issues that he faces, I'm not sure that's a bad idea. It would free him from his worldly hell."

"What your talking about is murder." Kurama said. "I'm not going to let you end his life. He still has so much to live for. He can always find another lover." Itachi could hear the panic in Kurama's voice, he knew Kura was fighting the idea because he didn't want to lose his little brother after everything that had happened recently.

"Is it?" Itachi asked. "because I don't think Naruto has really been alive since Sasuke died. You and both know that he is going to find a way to end it, it would be better if we could at least him with that." Itachi hated the tears he saw in Kurama's eyes, he hated that he was forcing Kurama to make this kind of decision. It wasn't fair to ask Kurama to help end his brother's life after he'd already endured his parents murders.

"I don't want things to be this way." Itachi said quietly, feeling Gaara's hand on his thigh squeezing gently, and offering silent support. At least Gaara understood the point that Itachi was trying to make. "I love Naruto like he's my own brother, it's going to hurt like hell to lose him, but doesn't he deserve to be with the ones that he loves again?"

"Yes, but I don't want him to die." Kurama said. "I don't care if that's selfish of me, but I want my brother to grow up into an adult."

"It is selfish to continue to allow his suffering to continue." Itachi said. "I know you don't understand that, but Naruto's life is completely different from what it used to be. He won't ever be normal again. You will likely have to take care of him for the rest of his life. Do you want Naruto to always be unhappy?"

"No, but I want him alive." Kurama said stubbornly, as he stood up and headed towards the door. "I won't allow you to end his life, if you even try it. I'll make sure you go to jail for murder." Kurama slammed the door behind him, and Itachi watched him jog down the drive.

"That went well." Itachi muttered. "Why can't he accept that Naruto would be better of with their parents and Sasuke. Its not fair to ask him to continue to suffer just because Kura is scared of letting him go."

"Kurama will come around." Gaara said. "he just needs some time to think about it. To come to terms with the fact that his little brother is dying and it's only a matter of time before he's lost." Itachi sighed.

"I hope your right. I can't imagine forcing Naruto to live a life that he doesn't want to live, it's hugely unfair to him." Itachi said softly. His heart ached just thinking about the Naruto spending the rest of his life unhappy and miserable because Kurama was too scared to let him go.

"Kurama is scared because Naruto is the last part of his family. You can't entirely blame him for being scared."

"That might be true, but Kura has us, and maybe eventually Obito." Itachi said. "If I can find a way to make that work."

"Why don't you try relaxing a little?" Gaara asked, "I'm sure your still plenty sore from what you went through yourself."

"I am, and more than a little tired." Itachi admitted, but not too tired that he was starting to think of what it would feel like to have Gaara's mouth on his.

"Your tempting me." Gaara murmured, noticing that Itachi's eyes were on his lips. "I want to taste you, but I'm not so sure that right now is the best moment."

"If you're waiting for it to be perfect, you'll be waiting forever." Itachi replied, and Gaara smirked before lowering his head and covering Itachi's mouth with his. Itachi opened his mouth upon feeling Gaara's tongue licking at his lips, asking for entrance. Gaara pressed his mouth harder against Itachi's mouth, enjoying the feel of having Itachi's mouth under his.

Itachi moaned, and sucked Gaara's lower lip into his mouth, and nibbled on it gently, causing the other man to moan. Itachi pressed himself harder against Gaara's side, ignoring the stab of pain that he felt in his ribs.

"More." Itachi demanded. "I want more of you."

"You're driving me crazy." Gaara murmured, taking Itachi's hand and placing it on the part that made Gaara male. "how can you make me want you so much?" Itachi tightened his hand over Gaara's pants, filling the hardness of the other. He wondered what it would be like to take the part that he was feeling into the deepest part of his body. Itachi was almost desperate with need. How could one man make him that crazy in just a short amount of time.

Pulling away, Gaara looked at the blushing Itachi.

"I think we are very compatible." Gaara murmured, as Itachi pulled his hand away. "Maybe here shortly I can drive into you and bring you the greatest pleasure that you've ever known."

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to jump you now." Itachi replied. "I didn't know it was possible to want someone so much."

"You should probably go check on Naruto," Gaara commented, shifting in his seat, his pants were more than a little uncomfortable and he was afraid he would jump Itachi right then and there if the other didn't go check on Naruto.

"I'm going, I'm going." Itachi muttered slowly forcing himself to stand up.

"You don't have to worry." Gaara said. "I want your ass underneath me, falling apart and filled with my cum." Itachi blushed and hurried out of the room as fast as his sore ribs would allow him to go. Just Gaara's words sent waves of longing shooting through him. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to be around Gaara without jumping him.

Itachi entered the bedroom to find Naruto sobbing into Sasuke's pillow. Tears streaking the boy's face, leaving a wet trail on his cheeks. Itachi sat down on the bed, and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder gently.

"I'm here Naruto." Itachi said softly, guilt flooding him at what he had been doing with Gaara just a few minutes earlier while Naruto was broken heartedly crying for his lost lover.

"I want him back 'tachi." Naruto cried. "It hurts knowing that he's never coming back."

"I know." Itachi said softly. "nothing seems right without him here. I'm so used to the loud pranks that the two of you used to play. I'm almost expecting Sasuke to jump out at me from some corner."

"Stay with me?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Of course," Itachi said softly, climbing onto the bed, and crawling over Naruto to lay down by the wall. He gently pulled Naruto close to his chest. "Go to sleep, I'll be here to keep any nightmares from happening"

Twenty minutes of listening to Naruto's quite breathing and Itachi grew drowsy and closed his own eyes and drifted to sleep.

 _"_ _ _Let me make you mine!" A red headed FBI agent demanded as he pressed Itachi against a wall and slammed his mouth against Itachi's. while a hand went to Itachi's pants, pulling apart his belt before allowing Itachi's pants and boxers to hit the floor. Gaara ground himself against Itachi, making the other moan loudly at the friction that Gaara was creating between them. If Gaara wasn't careful Itachi was going to cum all over him.__

 _"_ _ _I think there's a problem." Itachi murmured as Gaara lowered his lips to Itachi's neck, kissing and sucking.__

 _"_ _ _What's that?" Gaara asked.__

 _"_ _ _You still have your pants on." Itachi mumbled, moaning again as Gaara attacked the side of Itachi's neck with his mouth.__

 _"_ _ _I can fix that." Gaara murmured as he dropped his hands to his pants and lowered them to the floor, along with his own boxers, before he began grinding against Itachi again, making the other moan loudly.__

Itachi moaned when he felt a pair of lips on his own, biting at his lips. Itachi moaned and turned his head and pressing his mouth harder against the other, he moaned when he felt a pair of hands on his cock, squeezing and pulling, sending waves of pleasure through him.

"Fuck me Sasuke!" A voice interrupted Itachi's moans. "Fuck me hard!"

Itachi's eyes shot open at the mention of his brother's name, and he found Naruto's face in his, Naruto's lips on his and his hands on the most private part of Itachi.

"Naruto!" Itachi shouted, God, I'm Itachi, not Sasuke!" raising his hands and shoving Naruto roughly away from him, not noticing how close to the edge of the bed that Naruto was. He barely heard the thump of Naruto hitting the floor, as he tried to calm his breathing. What the hell had happened? Itachi wondered had Naruto really been giving him a hand job in his sleep?

Numbly Itachi climbed out of bed, still not noticing that tears were running down the startled Naruto's face as he sat in the floor, confused as to what had happened. Itachi left the room, and headed out the front door. Standing on the porch, Itachi leaned over the railing, his mid section begging for relief, relief that Naruto had unexpectedly been trying to give him.

"You're having a bit of a problem." Gaara said from behind Itachi.

"That's saying something." Itachi mumbled as he turned around, groaning as he did so.

"I think I can help." Gaara murmured. "If you want it."

"I will gladly accept." Itachi murmured unsure of what exactly that Gaara meant by that. Itachi could feel excitement shoot through him when Gaara dropped down to his knees in front of Itachi, his hands pulling down on Itachi's pants, leaving Gaara with a face full of Itachi's member. Gaara smirked at Itachi as he leaned forward and gave the head a lick, before he licked his way down the shaft. Itachi groaned and leaned his head back against the post as Gaara took him into his mouth, sucking deep, his fingers reaching up and playing with Itachi's balls.

Itachi moaned the harder Gaara began to suck, and he thrusted against the others mouth, wanting to be as deep as possible. His hands found his way into Gaara's hair and he pulled himself deeper into Gaara's mouth. He had never thought that something like this would ever feel so good.

Meanwhile, Mikoto had watched Itachi leave the bedroom, looking more than a little pained. Whatever he was dealing with would give her enough time to slip in and talk to Naruto.

Entering the kitchen, Mikoto reached up for the bar that she had kept on top of the fridge. She smirked at it, before opening the package and sitting it on the counter and grabbed a can of frosting. She quickly coating the bar with frosting before grabbing a glass and crushing a bunch of pills into it, then adding milk watching as the pills dissolved. She had the perfect solution to making Naruto feel better about whatever had happened between him and Itachi.

Once she was finished she grabbed the bar and class of milk and headed into Naruto's bedroom. She found Naruto still sitting on the floor, tears quietly pouring down his face.

"Here sweetheart." Mikoto said softly. "I have something that's going to make you feel better." she handed the frosting covered bar, and watched as Naruto lifted it to his lips, taking a small bite.

"It tastes weird." Naruto mumbled.

"That's because it's organic and good for you." Mikoto said, watching as Naruto finished eating the bar, and chasing it down with the glass of milk. She helped Naruto stand up, and walk towards the bed. Covering him with a blanket, she gave him a small smile before turning and walking out of the room.

A small laugh escaped her lips at the Naruto's naivety. He shouldn't trust that everyone actually wanted to help him. Hearing the sound of feet coming towards her, she saw Kurama with an empty box in his hand.

"What did you do with the rat poison?"

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks! Liz


	26. Chapter 26

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 26

AN: The tears shed in writing this chapter is likely enough to fill a river. Be warned. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Liz

"What did you do with the rat poison?" Kurama repeated, he had the feeling he knew what she had used it for, he just wanted her to confirm before he went and murdered her.

"I gave it to the rat bastard." Mikoto replied, grinning unrepentantly at Kurama. "I don't want that murderous, filthy demon in my home. I should toss him out in the streets and let him die like the dog he is." Rage, filled Kurama's body, and he slammed her into the wall, his forearm against her throat.

"You better hope like hell that you didn't give that poison to him." Kurama snarled. "I'll rip you limb from limb and enjoy every minute of it."

"What's going on here?" Fugaku asked, exiting his bedroom, to find Kurama holding his wife against the wall, his arm against her throat.

"I wanted to know what she done with the rat poison." Kurama said, "I know she keeps this place clean, there's no way in hell that you would have rats. She says she fed it to Naruto."

"And he ate all of it." Mikoto said, grinning again at seeing the distress in Kurama's face.

"What the hell Mikoto!" Fugaku stated, crossing the hall to stand beside Kurama. "You go check on your brother. I'll handle her." he told Kurama.

Kurama nodded and dropped his arm, glaring at her before turning and dashing into the bedroom where Naruto had been sleeping. The first thing he noticed was that Naruto was resting on his back, which was on the things the doctor had said not to do because of the stitches in his back.

"Naruto?" Kurama called, crossing the room and sitting on the bed next to his brother.

"Kura." Naruto's voice was weak and lethargic. "I don't feel so good. My chest hurts." Kurama leaned forward and gently lifted Naruto's head.

"I'm going to do something you're not going to like, but I'm going to need you to do this for me okay?" Kurama asked, before gently prying Naruto's mouth open and then sticking two fingers into Naruto's mouth, as far as they would go. Kurama really hoped it would induce vomiting, maybe then his brother would somehow manage to survive this, Kurama just had to empty his brother's stomach first.

"Let me die." Naruto moaned, gagging around Kurama's finger, but much to Kurama's dismay he didn't try to vomit. Removing his fingers, he stared at his brother.

"I can't let you die." Kurama whispered, "I won't have any family left. I need you."

"I'm sorry," Naruto wheezed, his breathing starting to come in uneven gasps. "I just want to be with my Sasuke again."

"I can't let you go." Kurama repeated. "I need you."

"I wish Orochimaru had killed me." Naruto mumbled, feverishly sweat dropping down his face. "I wish I died while I was locked up. Then none of this would be hard for you. You could keep on hating me, even when I was gone."

"No." Kurama mumbled, not liking how quickly Naruto's consciousness was fading. It was pretty clear to him that along with the troubled breathed, he had a fever. Which were symptoms of being poisoned if Kurama remembered correctly.

"I'm not letting you die." Kurama stated stubbornly, standing up and picking his little brother up in his arms, with an arm under Naruto's neck and the other under Naruto's knees. "Just hang on little brother, I'm getting you some help." Kurama rushed out of the room, with a barely conscious, and barely breathing Naruto in his arms.

"Get out of my way!" Kurama told Fugaku as he rushed past with Naruto.

"Maybe we should wait for an ambulance?" Fugaku suggested, not liking how pale, and feverish the child was already. It certainly hadn't taken long for the poison to kick in, perhaps that was because Mikoto had given him such a large dose.

"I never thought you would stoop to something like that." Fugaku said sadly. "It's like I never even knew you."

"Until that demon dies, and pays for stealing Sasuke's life. I won't ever be the same person." Mikoto replied. "He deserves to burn in hell for what he done to Sasuke."

"Naruto didn't cause any of that." Fugaku stated as Kurama exited the house, slamming the door behind him. "He wasn't the one that brutally fucked Sasuke, and then beat his brains in. Naruto was chained up the entire time, feverish from having his back ripped to shreds."

"He might as well have been the one that fucked Sasuke, Kami knows he's been forcing Sasuke to fuck him at school." Mikoto whispered and Fugaku frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Naruto's been forcing Sasuke to fuck him at school, during their lunch break. The principle sent me a copy of the security camera footage showing them going at it in the restroom."

"First of all security camera's aren't supposed to be in the bathroom because that's an invasion of privacy." Fugaku seethed, wondering if Orochimaru had also been sent these tapes. "And if he sent them to you, that means he's been watching what Sasuke and Naruto have been up to, why didn't he do anything to stop it instead of letting it continue? It sounds like he's a damn pervert."

"Because he likes the way watching two boys fuck makes him feel." Mikoto replied "he likes to use what he learns in bed with me."

"How does that help with a woman?" Fugaku said knowing that he should be surprised at the news that she was having an affair, but after all that she had been doing lately, he wasn't all surprised.

"He likes backdoor play." Mikoto replied, "And I don't mind letting him fuck me that way either."

"I've heard enough." Fugaku said, "I think it's beyond time that you face up to the consequences of what you have done. I on the other hand am going to hand you over to the proper authorities and then join Kurama at the hospital. You better hope that boy lives, or I will make sure that you get put away on first degree murder charges." Fugaku said.

"You just don't want to hear about how I fucked Sasuke up and turned him into a faggot." Mikoto said, making Fugaku pause.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I'm the reason he likes dick." Mikoto replied, her evil showing through.

"All the hours you've been working, I've been fucking Sasuke, and making him fuck me." Mikoto replied. "Of course he didn't like it, but still I made him do it, and I threatened to have Naruto murdered if he didn't keep it quiet. Sasuke was finally going to tell you what was going on, but then Orochimaru came into the picture. I paid to have Naruto's parents killed, and I paid him to have Naruto locked in that mental hospital where he was tortured." Mikoto laughed, the sound the most evil thing that Fugaku had ever heard. "You never even suspected that I had a part in what happened. You went along with the Naruto deal without even realizing that you were a pawn in my scheme."

"You evil twisted bitch." Fugaku said, hearing a startled gasp come from the doorway. He looked up to find Itachi and Gaara standing in the doorway.

"Tell me that I didn't hear what I just heard." Itachi asked. "You really planned for Naruto to go through all that hell, just to keep Sasuke quiet. I bet you didn't plan on Sasuke dying to save Naruto?"

"No," Mikoto said scowling. "I didn't. That's why Naruto must die, he stole my toy from me."

"You're batshit crazy." Itachi said, turning to his father. "Where was Kurama going with Naruto? He didn't look good."

"You're mother fed him a rather large dose of rat poison." Fugaku said, angry beyond words. "I have no words for your kind of evil. Know that as soon as possible, I'm divorcing your ass. I don't anything to do with you." He shoved Mikoto towards Gaara.

"Make sure she's locked up tight. I don't want to deal with her tonight." Fugaku said. "I have more important matters to attend too."

Gaara nodded, glaring at the woman before turning to Itachi, knowing that he would soon be following his father to the hospital.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." Gaara told him, "and I will give Madara and Obito a call and inform them of what is going on."

"I appreciate all you've done." Fugaku said, sounding weary. Gaara nodded, and placed handcuffs around Mikoto's wrists.

"I'll fuck you too." she told Itachi, "you're not as young as I like them, but still I figure you could give me a good ride."

"You touch him, and I will put a bullet in you myself." Fugaku said. "I can't believe what you were willing to put Naruto through, just to keep Sasuke quiet. Well, it worked that's a secret that Sasuke took to his grave, but it still didn't stop you from hurting Naruto. How could you do that to your best friend?" Fugaku wondered.

"Kushina was a stuck up bitch." Mikoto replied. "She didn't want to have anything to do with me because I enjoy teenage bodies, especially that of my son's."

"She knew and still she didn't report you?" Itachi asked. He wondered what the world was coming too.

"No, she was going to, that's why I had them killed. Naruto was used to keep Sasuke quiet, and that worked all too well." Mikoto replied.

"How the hell were you able to hide your kind of evil?" Itachi asked, disgusted by what he had just learned.

"I've always been good at it." She replied. "Fooled both you and your father didn't I? by the way, I would rather take Orochimaru's dick than yours." she told Fugaku.

"Now that doesn't surprise me." Fugaku replied, turning his back. He put his hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Let's go. Gaara can deal with her, and we can see what is going on with Naruto." Itachi nodded. He hurt thinking of Sasuke keeping such a secret about his mother, because he was afraid that she would hurt his lover. Itachi knew for certain that she had nothing to do with Sasuke being gay, he had chosen to love Naruto despite everything that he had been through. His mother couldn't make that choice for him. Itachi really wished that Sasuke hadn't been afraid to tell him, Itachi would have made sure that she got put in her place, he wasn't afraid of her.

"When did you start raping Sasuke?" Itachi asked, trying to think about a change of behavior from his brother.

"The first time? He was four. After that it didn't happen again until he was ten, it continued weekly from there." Mikoto answered knowing that her answer would cause both Fugaku and and Itachi more pain.

"I hope you rot in hell for your part in all of this." Itachi said. "He was a baby and you took advantage. How the hell can you call yourself a mother."

"She can't." An angry voice snarled from the doorway, and Itachi turned to see an angry Madara and Obito in the door. "Any person who takes advantage of a child that young, doesn't deserve to be called mother. You are nothing more than a monster."

"I'll deal with her." Madara told Gaara, "you and Obito go with Itachi and Fugaku." Obito nodded, and Gaara handed Mikoto over to the angry Uchiha. He had the feeling he knew what the other man was going to do, and he couldn't blame him. To hear that his nephew had been getting raped since he was a small child, it had to make the man bleed.

"Let me know how he's doing?" Madara asked as the four started out the door.

"Will do." Obito said as they made their exit. He couldn't believe what he heard Mikoto confess. He had always thought that she was a little strange, he had seen her eyeing a shirtless Sasuke a few times at a birthday party or pool party, then he hadn't given it any thought. Now though he understood what those looks meant and it made him sick to his stomach.

At the hospital, the small group found Kurama pacing the floors in the waiting room, the moment his eyes landed on Itachi, he launched across the room and slammed his fist into Itachi's right eye.

"What the hell?" Itachi yelped, as Kurama got his hands around Itachi's throat and began squeezing.

"You were out getting a blow job while your mother was poisoning my disabled little brother." Kurama snarled. "how the hell could you even be thinking about things like that when that bitch was free to do what she wanted to Naruto?"

"He can't breath." Gaara said, as both he and Fugaku each grabbed an arm and started trying to pull Kurama off of Itachi. When Itachi was barely conscious Kurama let him go glaring at him.

"Only because I don't want to be like your murderous mother." he snarled before returning to his pacing.

"I think in order for you to be anything like her, you would have had to fuck your brother." Gaara muttered, his mind going over what he had learned about the Uchiha mother.

"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked, turning his angry gaze on him. "I would have to be sick in the head to do something like that."

"Mikoto is beyond sick in the head." Itachi muttered hoarsely. He couldn't blame Kurama for being upset, it had been the wrong time for him and Gaara to be doing anything like what they had been. Had Itachi known that his mother would feed rat poison to Naruto, he wouldn't have bothered going outside. He could remember Naruto sitting in the floor, crying because he didn't understand what had happened. Itachi had been pretty freaked out himself, and he feared that his reaction may have caused Naruto even more anxiety. Though if the poison had enough time to kick in, Itachi might not have to worry about that.

"Have you heard anything about his condition?" Fugaku asked. Frowning at Itachi, Itachi had been the one to say that he would keep an eye on Naruto. Of course though Fugaku had to take into consideration that Itachi probably wasn't even supposed to be out of the hospital himself yet.

"No," Kurama answered, sitting down in a chair. "but he wasn't doing well when we got here. He had gone into respiratory distress."

"Don't you think he would be better off with Sasuke now?" Itachi asked softly. "He won't be hurting anymore, he won't even be blind or even mutilated anymore. He will finally be able to be truly happy again."

"I can't think of him dying." Kurama answered, swallowing hard. "He's the last member of my family. What will I do once he's gone?"

"You won't be alone." Itachi said gently. "You still have Dad and me, and Madara and maybe even Obito. You will always have a family with us. So maybe just think about how much Naruto is hurting and let me go be in peace with Sasuke again." Tears formed in Kurama's eyes.

"I don't like the idea of Naruto being in pain either, and you are probably right about letting him go, but it's not such so easy to get my heart to accept that choice as it is my head."

"Nothing ever worth doing is ever easy." Fugaku said, gently. "Besides Naruto won't really be gone, he'll still be there in your heart and you will still have your memories of him." Fugaku understood Kurama's reluctance in letting Naruto go. "Itachi's right though, you will always have us as a family. We won't let you go through this alone."

Sobs filled the quiet air, as Kurama released the pain that he had been holding in. He didn't want his quiet little brother to die, but Naruto did deserve to live pain free, and to be with the one he had long since given his heart too.

"I guess someone should let the doctors know to stop treatment." Kurama said softly, "Let the poison do it's job, just help him with his breathing." Itachi nodded, and squeezed Kurama's shoulder. He knew this was a hard choice for the teen to make, and if Itachi was in his shoes, he didn't know if he would be able to make it either.

"I promise, he'll be better off." Itachi whispered, his heart aching for both Naruto and Kurama. It wasn't fair that such good people had to lose so much.

Fifteen minutes later they were led to a hospital room, Naruto was laying on his side, a tube inserted into his mouth to help him breathe. Kurama swallowed hard as he entered the room, he hated how sick his little brother looked, not only that but he could see the pain in Naruto's half lidded eyes. Kurama knew had to find a way to ease his suffering, it wasn't fair to Naruto to allow it to continue.

Approaching the bed, Kurama sat in the bed closest to Naruto's head, so his little brother could see him. Kurama reached out and touched Naruto's cheek, while he was sweaty from the fever his skin was cool to the touch.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto." Kurama said. "I've allowed you to live in agony that I could never understand, because I'm healthy. I didn't take into consideration how you were feeling, because I'm too damned scared to let you go." Kurama paused, taking Naruto's hand in his.

"It's okay, you can go join our parents and Sasuke. It's not fair to make you live without him. I've been unfair to you." Tears pooled in Kurama's eyes. "I wanted to make up for my part in your suffering, and I think that the easiest way to do that is to set you free from your pain. You deserve so much better than what you have been handed, you were always too good for this world." Kurama felt Itachi's hand squeeze his shoulder, and knew that this situation wasn't just effecting him but everyone in the room. "I just wish that things didn't have to be this way, I'm scared of how life is going to be without you. I never imagined that you wouldn't get the opportunity to grow up and have your own family, now the what if's are killing me because I know they won't become reality." Kurama paused again, overwhelmed by his tears. Why did his goodbye have to be this painful. He felt Naruto weakly squeeze his hand, and he looked down. Kurama supposed that was Naruto's way of saying thank you and he knew he was making the right decision, had known that letting Naruto go would be the best thing to do since Itachi had brought it up. But he'd been too afraid, so scared to live the rest of his life alone.

"I love you little brother, I don't want you to hurt anymore." Kurama murmured, before bending down and pressing a gentle kiss to Naruto's forehead. "Go be with Sasuke again, be free from your pain. It's okay, I'll find a way to be okay again."

Standing up, Kurama pulled a syringe out of his pocket. He stared at the liquid for a few moments. He didn't know what he had been thinking when he had taken it from the nurse, but he knew it would help ease Naruto's pain and suffering.

"What's that?" Itachi asked, seeing the syringe in Kurama's hand. Was Kurama really going to do what Itachi thought he was going to do?

"It's a drug that's going to slow his heart down and then stop it." Kurama answered quietly. "The poison is going to take too long to kill him, and its only going to make Naruto hurt more. I can't stand the thought of Naruto hurting even more than he already is." Kurama took a deep breath and released it slowly. He was doing the right thing for Naruto, he had to get his heart to understand that. Picking up Naruto's IV line, Kurama inserted the needle and emptied the syringe. When it was empty, Kurama tossed it into the garbage.

Walking back over to Naruto's bed, Kurama climbed into the bed behind him, and wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist, pulling back against Kurama's chest. The least he could do was to not allow Naruto to die alone.

"I love you." Kurama murmured in Naruto's ear, "I hope that you can be happy again. Tell mom and dad I said hi and that I love them and miss them. Tell Sasuke I miss him too, I miss the two of you driving me crazy." Kurama closed his eyes, as a wave of grief hit him. He had just lost his parents in this whole mess but he was losing his little brother too. Life could be a heartless bitch Kurama thought. It could make you suffer through all the hell in the world and still not kill you. "I'm going to miss you like hell, kid, but I think my heart finally understands the suffering that you've had to go through recently. It's finally okay for you to let go and be free." Kurama lay behind Naruto holding him, and listening to the steady beep of the heart monitor. He knew he wouldn't be hearing that sound too much longer.

When the heart monitor flat lined, tears welled in Kurama's eyes and he buried his face in the back of Naruto's neck. His little brother was no longer with them, his suffering was now over. So why did Kurama feel like hell? His heart was shattered, and he wanted to be able to bring Naruto back, but he also knew that that wouldn't be fair to Naruto.

"He's gone." Kurama heard Itachi say quietly from somewhere behind him. "he's finally free from his suffering." Kurama clutched Naruto tighter to him, almost as if he was afraid that Naruto's body was going to disappear into thin air.

"Be happy, Naruto." Kurama sobbed. "I already miss you so damn much." Kurama felt a hand on his back, rubbing comforting circles.

"He would be proud that you were able to let him go." Itachi said unable to stop his own tears from filling his eyes. He understood how Kurama was feeling in that moment, because he felt the same grief not only for Naruto, but his own little brother.

"Be happy that he isn't in any pain any more, he's finally at peace, reunited with those that he loved and lost." Itachi said. He doubted that his words would bring Kurama any comfort but he had to say something. Kurama didn't say anything, just continued to hold on his brother, knowing that soon they would come to take Naruto's body away, and Kurama wasn't ready to let him go just yet.


	27. Chapter 27

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 27

An angry Madara, dragged the grinning Mikoto from the house and towards his car. He knew Fugaku would want the authorities to deal with her, but considering the amount of corruption going on in Konoha, Madara didn't trust them to not turn her loose in spite of the crimes that she committed against her own family.

"Sasuke was such a fun child to touch. He was confused about what was going on, too afraid to tell anyone." Mikoto chuckled as Madara threw her into his car, slamming the door shut behind her. She stopped talking until Madara climbed into the drivers seat slamming the door shut behind him. "I had so much fun with Sasuke, the really innocent ones are the ones that are the most fun." She continued. "he didn't like it, but I still made him do it. He would plead with me to stop, tell me that he didn't like the way I made him feel." Mikoto chuckled. "I knew that he did like it, he just didn't want to admit it. I even made him get a piercing down there when he was 7, he took it out when he was ten, but I can't begin to tell you how much fun it was to suck on that piercing."

"You evil cunt." Madara seethed, "I don't ever see what Fugaku saw in you, your heartless and beyond sick."

"I had some fun with Itachi too." Mikoto continued as if Madara hadn't even spoken. "of course, he doesn't remember any of it, because I started with him when he was much younger. He was about two I think." Mikoto murmured, her voice sounding soft and airy like she was lost in her memories. "He doesn't remember mommy touching him, using a dildo on his ass. It's shame because that was so much fun too. I liked to shove his head between my legs and make him lick me." Mikoto grinned at the sight of Madara clinching the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Do you remember that dog we used to have? That Great Dane? Named Scooby?"

"Of course I do." Madara said. "Everyone one loved that dog except for Itachi, I'm starting to think that I don't want to know the reason for that." Mikoto smirked at him.

"I would let that dog fuck Itachi in the ass until Itachi couldn't move. I'm pretty sure I still have video tapes of it somewhere around the house. I think you should make Itachi watch them and see if it will jog his memory about the fun that he used to have fun with mommy."

"Do yourself a favor" Madara seethed. "Don't ever refer to yourself as mommy again. Your nothing but a demon bitch who deserves to die at the hands of the children she abused."

"My babies wouldn't want to cause any harm." Mikoto replied, "They loved loved all that I done to them."

"You're crazier than a bed bug if you can possibly think that a two year old enjoyed being fucked a dog that was bigger than he was." Madara snarled. No he wasn't going to let the authorities handle this one, no Madara was going to enjoy what he was going to do to her. He should let some wild animal rape her and then as she begged for death refuse to give it to her. His heart bled for what his nephews had gone through. He really wished that he could have been around more to that he could have known what was going on, and perhaps have put an end to it. It was going to kill Fugaku to learn that both his boys had suffered at her hands, and sadly enough it probably wasn't just those two. There could be countless victims out there. Madara wasn't likely going to find that out. He glared out the windshield, wishing that he had taped her mouth shut, he didn't like hearing what those poor boys had been through. How the hell had they turned out the way they had? They were both good, and kind and respected their father and mother, well maybe feared her more than respected her.

"By the time I'm done with you, you are going to regret ever laying a hand on those boys." Madara growled as he turned off on a side road that was headed out of Konoha.

"Not likely." Mikoto replied. "I won't ever regret teaching my boys how to love and fuck."

"They aren't your boys." Madara growled. "A real parent would never have done what you did." He remember sending Obito over to their house when he was younger and he wondered if she had ever laid a hand on him. She better hope that she didn't because he would kill her right here.

"Did you ever lay a hand on Obito?" Madara asked.

"No, but I wanted too." Mikoto replied. "I had planned to but he got wise and started to refuse to come over."

"Smart boy." Madara replied. "if I had known what you were doing to your own children you would have been dead a long time ago, screw how Fugaku felt." Mikoto sighed, and laid her head back on the seat. She didn't know what Madara had planned but she could take comfort in the memories that she had made while she still could. Closing her eyes, she could remember a two year old Itachi's pain cries as she allowed the dog to fuck her boy. The memory sent a thrill running through her, she had ended up making some money off of that video. She wished she had made some videos of Sasuke but sadly she hadn't, even though she did enjoy her time with him.

"How does someone become like you?" Madara wondered when Mikoto had remained silent for several minutes. "How does one think that it's okay to get by with what you have done."

"There's nothing wrong with a mother teaching her kids how to love." Mikoto replied.

"I'm surprised you didn't damage those boys for life." Madara muttered.

"Sasuke had nightmares up to the day that Naruto moved in with us." Mikoto replied. "he subconsciously remembered what I done to him. I think that's why he liked Naruto so much because Naruto could ease the nightmares. That's one of the reasons I hated the little bastard."

"Sasuke never told Naruto what you done to him though did he? He was too damn afraid of what you would do to Naruto to say anything, and you still put that kid through hell." Madara shook his head. How the hell had she hid this kind of fucked up from the world. He would be very surprised if she hadn't ended up selling the boy's bodies. He really hoped that it hadn't come down to that though.

Thirty minutes later Madara pulled into the drive, of his log cabin. He had planned on putting a bullet through her skull but after she had told him what she had done to Itachi, he decided that wasn't anywhere near good enough a death for her. He would make it as painful as possible, even though he knew it wouldn't make up for the pain that the boys went through. Madara promised though he would somehow make it up to Itachi, and hope to tell that the memories that Itachi kept locked away never made an appearance again. Madara really hoped that Itachi never remembered what his mother had done to him.

Getting out of the car, Madara exited and pulled Mikoto out behind him. He wasn't going to stain his carpet with her blood, so he would take her deep into the woods and let her suffer.

"There's nothing you can do to me that will scare me." Mikoto said as Madara shoved her onto the path leading into the woods. "You can hurt me all you want but I will never regret doing what I done. I done the best I could by those boys."

"You most certainly did not." Madara snarled, he was still angry over listening to what she had put both Sasuke and Itachi through. "They didn't deserve a mother like you, they deserved to know the love of a real mother, not a monster like yourself." Madara shoved her along until he reached an small clearing with a pole that had a chain attached to it. Madara shoved her down to the ground and stripped her naked before he attached the collar to her neck and adjusted the handcuffs so that her hands were behind her back so that she couldn't fend of anyone that would come at her.

"I discovered this place was being used to offer up children as human sacrifices." Madara said. "Obviously they got shut down, but now I'm think that maybe if I spray with you with enough pheromones, they will fuck you and then rip you to shreds. It will be nothing less than you deserve." Madara pulled a bottle out and dumped the wolf piss all over her, making sure that her ass got soaked. Tossing the bottle aside Madara climbed a tree to wait. He knew that he liked wouldn't have to wait long, if there was a wolf in the area they would smell the pheromones all over her.

Sure enough, within twenty minutes he was watching as the wolves would mount her and digging their teeth into the back of her neck as they went at her. Another hour passed and Mikoto had more blood covering her than plain skin. Jumping out of the tree, he unchained her and tossed her body over his shoulder. She was still conscious, even though she was losing a lot of blood.

"Sasuke and Itachi have another brother." Mikoto whispered. "he was a year old when I sold him to as a slave to man that I knew had AIDS. Last I heard, he had fucked the kid so much that he now has aids and is living on the streets as a prostitute."

"You make me sick." Madara growled as he headed deeper into the jungle. "I hope you rot in hell." he muttered as he stopped at the edge of a swamp, he could already see the alligators coming towards him as if they could sense the blood on the body he carried. Without another word, Madara dropped her body into the mud at the edge of the swamp, he didn't want her to drown before the alligators got to her. He watched with sick pleasure as one alligator attached to her arm, while another took a leg. He enjoyed the sound of her screams as the alligators tore the limbs from her body. He really hoped she suffered for the hell she had caused to the ones that she had given birth too.

Madara turned and left, Mikoto's screams echoing in his ears. Her death would be a painful one but not nearly as painful as the one she really deserved. He had to get back to the house and find the tapes that she was talking about, Fugaku had to see what kind of evil that he had been living with. Maybe he could try to make Itachi's life better now, Madara hated that it was too late to do anything for Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry that no one knew what you and Itachi had to go through growing up. But I promise she didn't get by with it. I made her suffer as much as possible. She won't ever be able to harm another child." Madara murmured as he looked up into the sky in time to see a shooting star. He could only hope that the star had been his younger nephew, finally moving on from this planet.

As Madara headed back to the car, he wondered if what she had said about Sasuke and Itachi having another brother was really true. He could see her telling a lie just to make them hurt more. He would definitively be looking for a birth certificate when he got back to Fugaku's.

He sighed when he reached his car, he rested his head on the side of the door. He really hoped that The Uchiha's would be able to heal from all of this. He knew Fugaku was really going to be hurting after what Madara was going to tell him and show him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect them better." Madara murmured, "but from here on out, I promise I'm going to do a better job of it." sitting up, Madara climbed into his car and headed back towards Konoha. He was going to find the evidence of another Uchiha birth and the evidence that Mikoto had taped a two year old Itachi being raped by the family dog. Now that he thought about it, he wondered what had happened to the dog. It had disappeared when Itachi turned ten or so, could the older Uchiha son have made that happen? Did he remember more than he let on? Madara hoped not, he didn't want Itachi's life to be hell because of what that bitch of a mother had done to him.

Forty minutes later, Madara arrived back at Fugaku's house, he was kind of relieved to see that his brother wasn't there. He didn't want to explain this entire mess to him just yet. He just wanted to see if it was really true or not.

Upon entering the house, Madara went straight into Fugaku's bedroom, Mikoto would most likely keep any evidence of her crimes somewhere close. She would want Fugaku to be close to discovering it, so she wouldn't have found a really hard place to hide it. The first place he checked was the closet and sure enough hidden behind her dresses was a safe. Madara scowled at it, before noticing the code was taped on the wall next to it. She must have really wanted Fugaku to know what she was doing to his children, the question was how did Fugaku not notice? Madara knew that his brother worked a lot, so he was usually too tired to dig around in the closet when he got home. So Madara knew it wasn't likely that his brother had ever even glanced at the safe. Spinning the dial, Madara entered the code and pulled the door open. Sure enough there were several VHS tapes, and a stack of rather important looking paper. Madara reached for those first, going through them he noted both Itachi's and Sasuke's birth certificates and continued going through them until he reached the bottom of the stack which was indeed another birth certificate. "Shisui Uchiha,." Madara murmured. He wondered where the boy was now, was he even still alive. For someone that didn't like Fugaku, she certainly liked bearing his children Madara thought, scowling.

Taking a deep breath, Madara noticed that Shisui had been sold to a man named Danzo for twenty five thousand dollars. Madara shook his head and turned and dropped the papers on Fugaku's bed. He was going to want to see this as soon as possible. Returning to the safe, Madara pulled out a tape and headed to the VCR. He dreaded what would be on those tapes but he needed to know.

Sticking the tape in, Madara dropped down onto the bed and hit play, his stomach turned violently when the frame focused on a naked Itachi being tied to the bed, Mikoto running her hands over the crying two year old before she inserted a dildo into his ass.

"Stop mommy, it hurts." the young Itachi begged, which only made her pull it out and shove it back in.

"I have to prepare you. Itachi now shut up and be a good boy." Mikoto said. Madara's heart bled for the young boy being forced to endure what his mother was doing. When she had finished with the dildo, she had forced Itachi to his hands and knees before leading their large dog over to the bed, the dog sniffed at Itachi's back side before he mounted Itachi and drove his male part deep inside of the small boy. Mikoto could be heard laughing as she encouraged the dog to keep to going despite Itachi's protests.

"I hope that bitch is gang-banged in hell." Madara swore as he turned the tape off. He didn't think he could stomach seeing what other twisted things that she had done to her kids. How could anyone claim to love their children and then turn around and do something like that? It was puzzling to Madara.

"God, I'm sorry kiddo." Madara murmured. He was glad that Itachi couldn't remember any of that, he would likely have nightmares that would have rivaled his brothers.

"Sasuke, I hope you've finally found some peace." Madara murmured as he dropped the tapes on Fugaku's bed, and exited the room to go and sit down in the kitchen. He would wait for his brother to come home, in the mood he was in right now, he didn't want to end up losing his temper at the hospital.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Liz


	28. Chapter 28

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 28

"Come on Kura, you're going to have to let him go." Itachi said standing over his best friend's shoulder. "They will be coming to take him away soon."

"I'm not ready." Kurama murmured. "I'll never be ready to let him go."

"You done the best thing that you could for him." Itachi said. "he would have spent the rest of his life miserable and longing to be with Sasuke and his family again. If he even lived that long, he probably would have found another way to die if someone didn't help him."

"None of this should have ever happened." Kurama said. "I should have never blamed him for what happened to our parents."

"Especially since he really had nothing to do with that, and was in fact being used to keep my little brother quite." Itachi muttered. "Come on let's go home, we can talk about the pranks both Sasuke and Naruto used to pull."

"I want to stay with Naruto." Kurama replied. "I don't want him to be alone."

"He's not there anymore." Itachi said gently. "Naruto's with Sasuke again, he's not here. The doctors are going to need to take him away so they can clean him up. We'll have to plan both Sasuke's and Naruto's funerals."

"That's not right." Kurama said, releasing his hold on Naruto's body. "Neither of them should have died so young. It's not fair."

"You're right, and the people responsible for causing this are now burning in hell." Itachi said.

"Konoha doesn't care about sexually exploiting kids." Kurama muttered. "how do you think Orochimaru has gotten by with it."

"That's changing starting now." Fugaku replied. "All the corrupt officials will soon be on their way out. A new and better government will take it's place."

"I hope you're right." Kurama said, as he glanced down at his little brother's body. Someone had taken him off the respirator and you could see a small, peaceful smile on Naruto's face. Wherever he was now, it was clear that he was happy. "I love you little brother. One day soon we'll meet again."

"And that day won't be anytime soon." Itachi added. "There's been enough death in this family recently."

"Let's just go." Kurama said, "if we stay here any longer I'll hunt down another vial of whatever I gave Naruto to stop his heart."

"I won't let you do that." Itachi said. "Naruto wouldn't want you to end your life so soon."

"His shouldn't have ended so soon, neither should have Sasuke's." Kurama said, tears filling his eyes again as he turned and walked away from his little brother's lifeless form.

"I agree, but now they are together again in a place where no one can hurt them anymore." Itachi said.

"Take him home." Fugaku told Obito and Itachi. "I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Okay, dad." Itachi murmured as both Obito and Itachi walked beside the quietly grieving Kurama.

"Why did any of this have to happen?" Kurama asked as they exited the hospital. "Why did Orochimaru have to crave something that he shouldn't?"

"I don't know but this whole situation goes far beyond him now." Itachi said thinking of his mother's involvement. Had she done anything to the Uzumaki's? He really hoped not, he couldn't stand thinking about his mother mother hurting either Kura or Naruto. Just hearing what she had done to Sasuke was enough to make him sick to his stomach.

"I have a question for you." Itachi started. "I'm not sure whether now is the right time to ask it or not."

"What?" Kurama asked as they crossed the road, and headed for the street that Itachi lived on.

"Did my mother ever do anything to you or Naruto?" Itachi asked almost fearing the answer.

"What do you mean by that?" Kurama asked.

"Did she ever do anything sexual to you? We just found out that she had been raping Sasuke for years. He wouldn't say anything because he was too afraid of Naruto being hurt." Itachi said. Kurama frowned, just the thought of Sasuke being put through that made him want to get sick.

"If she did I can't remember." Kurama answered, as they walked up the drive to Itachi's house. "Of course there really isn't a whole lot that I remember from when I was that little."

"It seems to me that that's the age she likes. Because it's easier to confuse and scare them." Itachi said.

"Itachi where is your father?" Madara asked standing up and walking into the living room when he heard his nephews voice.

"He's still at the hospital, he said he would be back in a few minutes." Itachi replied. "Where is she?" he didn't think he could stomach to even call that woman mother anymore.

"She has been dealt with." Madara replied. "She won't ever hurt another child again."

"Good." Itachi said, as he led Kurama and Obito into his bedroom and shut the door.

Madara watched Itachi go into his bedroom with Kurama, from the way that Kurama looked, Naruto must have passed on. It hurt his heart to think that the youngest parts of the family were leaving this life. Madara sighed, he just wished that he could have found out about all of this earlier to prevent the young ones deaths. He sighed and went and sat down on the couch, he had no idea how he was going to start this conversation with his brother. How did you tell your own family that it wasn't just the one son that had been sexually abused by their mother but both of them? And who knows who else she had gotten her hands on that she had never even brought up. Sexual predators usually didn't stop at just one or two kids there were usually a whole list of them. Madara would find them, no matter how long it took. He also wondered if the youngest Uchiha was still alive. If he done the math correctly he would be about 11 years old now. Did he really have AIDS?

Twenty minutes later a weary Fugaku entered the house, and spotting Madara he made his way over to his brother.

"She's been dealt with." Madara informed him. "She won't ever be found."

"Good." Fugaku muttered as he sat down on the couch beside Madara and sighed. "I can't remember the last time I've been this exhausted."

"I take it that Naruto didn't make it?" Madara asked and Fugaku shook his head.

"Kurama gave him a drug that stopped his heart. Naruto's suffered through to much to continue to ask him to live like that." Fugaku replied.

"Well, he's in a better place then." Madara said. "he's with Sasuke and his parents again. I'm afraid though that I have some more bad news for you."

"What?" Fugaku asked, dreading the moment that Madara would answer the question.

"Sasuke wasn't the only one she abused. It looks like she had her fun with Itachi too." Madara added. "She filmed it, and sold the film."

"What the hell?" Fugaku said, rage filling him at the thought that both of his boys had suffered at her hands.

"She also let the family dog have a go at Itachi. There's more tapes but I was too disgusted by what I had already watched." Madara said. "Sasuke and Itachi probably weren't her only victims, I'm sure that there will be more on the tapes."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Fugaku groaned. How had he not known that his wife had been this disgusting pedophile? Just then a knock sounded on the door, frowning Fugaku stood up and opened the door. His lieutenant Danzo was standing on the doorstep.

"I heard about your son." Danzo said. "I just wanted to offer my condolences."

"Thank you. It was unexpected." Fugaku said. "He didn't deserve to go the way he did. But I believe he's in a better place now."

"If there is anything I can do for you just let me know. I will be glad to do what I can." Danzo said and Madara scowled. He seemed to remember seeing a written agreement between Mikoto and Danzo for the sale of her youngest son.

"Thank you, I will." Fugaku said, nodding as Danzo turned and headed back to his car.

"I wouldn't trust him as far as you could throw him." Madara said.

"Why?" Fugaku asked. "He's probably the one police officer that hasn't done anything wrong since this whole mess has begun."

"No, but I believe that he's done more wrong since before it began." Madara replied leading Fugaku into the bedroom where he showed him the written agreement for the sale of Shisui Uchiha.

"She told me he died of SIDS." Fugaku stated, silently recalling the conversation where he had supposedly lost his youngest child.

"Didn't you think it strange that there wasn't any funeral?" Madara asked.

"She said she didn't want a funeral, that it would too hard for her to face the loss of her child. She told me she went on and had him cremated." Fugaku said.

"Then where are the ashes?" Madara asked, knowing that he was only hurting his brother with this information.

"Supposedly she spread them on some playground that he liked." Fugaku replied, sitting down heavily on the bed. She had lied to him their entire marriage, why was he so surprised that she had lied about the death of their child?

"So if he lived what did she do with him?" Fugaku wondered.

"She sold him to a man to be used as a sex slave." Madara replied. "He was a year old and sold to a man that was known to have AIDS. That man would be Danzo." Madara replied.

"Is he still alive?" Fugaku wondered.

"I don't know." Madara answered. "If anything she said about him was true, he very likely has AIDS. She told me that Danzo has been raping him since he was a year old. I don't know that that's true because if the man had been too rough the kid would have died. No one ever reported the death of a one year old boy. So I suspect that Danzo kept him until he was older and then started using the boy for his sexual slave."

"What about this deal with Itachi, what has she been doing to him?" Fugaku asked.

"Allowing your dog to fuck him and then using dildos on his ass." Madara replied. "I stopped after that one tape, so I don't know what else she has done."

"As much as it disgusts me, I need to know what she done." Fugaku said. "So that maybe in some small way I can start to make up for it. God if I had only known that she was hurting my boys, I would have taken them somewhere far far away."

"I would have murdered her much sooner, had I known." Madara replied, as he headed for the safe and pulled out a tape. "I just wonder if she done anything to Naruto or Kurama. She was alone with those two just as much as she was with Sasuke and Itachi."

"If I find out that she touched them. I think I'm going to lose my shit." Fugaku replied, watching as Madara put in another tape. Immediately a small blond head came into frame, bent over a small black haired boy whose arms and legs were tied to the bed.

"Please stop. I'm hurting him." The blonde boy cried but Mikoto only pushed Naruto further into the young Sasuke, before she turned her attention to someone else in the room.

"I think the boys are ready." her voice said, and Fugaku swore he could hear the sound of pure evil.

"Good." A snake like voice hissed. "I'm going to enjoy this! Spread his cheeks for me." Mikoto quickly done as asked, placing a hand on either of Naruto's butt cheeks and pulled apart.

"You're going to have fun with this." Orochimaru came into the frame and lay across Naruto's back, which only further pressed him into the crying black haired boy. Fugaku winced at the scream Naruto gave when Orochimaru slammed into him, not bothering to be careful with him. Orochimaru groaned, enjoying the feel of the heat that surrounded him. He ignored the boy's screams that it hurt and would pull out and slam himself back inside the small cavern.

"Turn it off." Fugaku told Madara. "I've seen enough." he felt sick to his stomach, and then he remembered the emails that Orochimaru had sent to Minato, the emails about wanting to use Naruto's body. That must have been shortly after he had already raped Naruto, and Sasuke both. How the hell could this have become so deeply buried that he wasn't even aware of it.

"If I could bring that bastard back, I would." Fugaku said. "I ended it too quickly for him. If I had known that he'd actually raped a five year old Naruto and Sasuke. I would have tortured him until he begged for death. I want to know who the hell has seen those videos. I want anyone who has bought them tossed in jail."

Fugaku closed his eyes, his heart aching more than ever since Sasuke's death. He had done wrong by Naruto any way you looked at it. He had abused him, when he found Naruto at the scene of his murdered parents, and then he had allowed him to be abused at the mental institution, which left him mutilated and blind. Now come to find out, his own wife had allowed him to be touched in a way that no one should be. Fugaku wasn't sure that his heart could hold anymore hate for the woman that he had married. If he had only known that she was a pedophile, he would have made sure that her ass was in jail.

"Uh oh." Fugaku heard Madara muttered and looked up to find Madara digging through more papers that were found in the safe.

"What does that mean?" Fugaku asked dreading the answer.

"It looks like Mikoto was pregnant." Madara replied, scowling down at the ultrasound scan in his hand.

"How the hell is that possible?" Fugaku asked. "I haven't touched her since right before Minato's and Kushina's deaths. Four months ago."

"Well if I'm reading this right, it looks like she was about four months pregnant and it looked like you were going to have another boy." Madara answered. If he had known she was pregnant when he'd killed her, he probably would have held off until the child was born and then he would have tossed her to the alligators. Madara supposed though that the child was better off, Mikoto wouldn't be able to use him in any way that wasn't acceptable. His heart hurt for Fugaku though if that had truly been his child. He would be left to grieve for another lost family member.

"When is it going to be done?" Fugaku wondered. "When will all of her secrets be spilled? Why didn't she tell me she was pregnant?" Fugaku hurt for the child that he had never even knew about, and would never get to know.

"I don't know." Madara answered. "Probably never, because shit keeps coming out of the cracks. If I had known she was pregnant though I would have held off. I would have given the child to you."

"He's probably better off." Fugaku said bitterly. "She likely would have sold him into a life of hell too."

"I'm sorry all of this is happening now." Madara said sitting down beside Fugaku on the bed. "I wish that this had all come out earlier to prevent innocent lives from being destroyed."

"I can't deal with this anymore." Fugaku said hoarsely, "I have to go plan the funerals for Sasuke and Naruto, I can't even begin to comprehend her level of evil right now."

"Let me know what I can do." Madara said. "I'll be here as long as you need me."

"That might be a while." Fugaku admitted. "I'm feeling so lost and I wonder how the hell I'm going to be found so I can help my child recover from the hell that he doesn't even remember going through." Fugaku couldn't imagine what Itachi would think when he discovered that Sasuke wasn't the only one that suffered at their mother's hands. He was also pretty sure that Itachi would likely be more pissed at Naruto's abuse at Mikoto's hands then his own.

"How the hell did those kids turn out normal?" Fugaku wondered. "They should be more messed up than anyone."

"Probably, but I'm sure you will figure out a way to help him heal, or perhaps Gaara can help. I sense that perhaps there could be a relationship forming there." Madara said,

"I can't imagine Itachi wanting anyone to know what he went through. I always thought I was a good father, but now it's becoming pretty apparent that I'm not even a half way decent one. I can't even protect my children from the worst evil there is."

"You didn't know about Mikoto." Madara replied "And you were trying to provide for your family. You've done the best that you could. Now that you know though, you can try and help Itachi remember, and heal from what he went through."

"That's going to take a long time." Fugaku murmured. "I just wish that it could have happened for Sasuke.

"No doubt." Madara said. "But Itachi is strong, I think he won't have as much issue with it as you imagine."

"I wish I could get drunk right about now." Fugaku said pushing himself to his feet. "I wish I could forget that my wife was so evil."

"Unfortunately, you have other things to deal with that require you to be sober." Madara replied. "You work on that, and I will see what I can find out about Shisui." Fugaku nodded and headed into the kitchen. He was still finding it hard to get his head wrapped around all the information that had been tossed at him tonight. He really hoped that after this his family could get some much deserved peace. He was tired of more dirty secrets coming out of the wood work. He was so done with learning of all the crimes Mikoto had committed against children, her own and her own best friends. He really hoped that Kurama had at least been spared from her atrocities.

Fugaku hoped that his other child could be found and that he was still alive. He would gladly bring him here and help him, if he could be helped that was. He'd been exposed to more abuse than any of him, and he might be beyond anyone's help.

"These funeral's aren't going to plan themselves." Fugaku muttered, wishing that he didn't have to do it. He sighed, he wished Mikoto hadn't scared Sasuke into total silence. Maybe then all abuse could have been stopped. Shaking his head, he tried to clear his thoughts, he needed to focus on getting things ready. He was sure more drama would unfold after the funeral's until then Fugaku refused to listen to anymore. He was going to make sure that both Sasuke and Naruto went to their final resting places the way they deserved, with dignity and respect.

 ** **I thought this was a good place to stop, next chapter will deal with visitation and the funerals. I think there will only be one more chapter after this, but I can promise that there will be a sequel. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Liz****


	29. Chapter 29

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 29

The day of Sasuke's and Naruto's funeral's arrived, and the Uchiha clan arrived at the funeral home, not ready to say goodbye but knowing that the two deserved to rest in pace. This would be among the hardest thing that they would have to do.

"I can't believe we are really having to do this." Kurama murmured as he entered the room where both Sasuke's and Naruto's caskets lay, Naruto's was open revealing a more relaxed looking Naruto then they had seen in a while. Sasuke's casket was closed due to the damage that Kabuto had caused to the younger Uchiha. Itachi made his way over, and placed his hand on the it. Tears welling in his eyes, nothing could ever prepare you for letting go of one so loved.

"I wish we could have stopped this, stopped you from making such a stupid decision, but then again considering what you kept a secret for so long, it wasn't stupid was it? You wanted to be free from the darkness of that secret and you wanted to make sure that Naruto was safe." Itachi said quietly, "Now you two are together again, I hope that you can finally have the peace that you were never given in this life. I love you little brother."

"It's hard to believe this kid is gone." Itachi heard a familiar voice say, and he looked up to find Iruka and Kakashi standing in front of Naruto's coffin. "I can still remember him playing pranks in class, and causing a ruckus. He was a sweet kid, even if he did drive me crazy." Iruka said staring down at his former student. He had been blown away by the news that both Naruto and Sasuke had passed away. Even now it still seemed unreal to Iruka, he almost expected Naruto to open his eyes and shout at them for falling for his joke. However, Iruka knew that there wasn't any possibility in that happening. He wished he could go back in time and react better to Naruto's super glue incident. He had rumors about Naruto being tortured in lockup and then later kidnapped and tortured some more. It broke Iruka's heart to think about the agony that Naruto had gone through, no one had deserved that kind of treatment.

"I'm sorry," Iruka murmured still staring at the lifeless form of his former student. "You're probably off playing pranks with Sasuke, causing your parents all kinds of grief. At least I hope you are. You deserved so much better than what you were given. No one deserved to be dealt the hand that you were. I can promise you that your memory will live on in the halls of Konoha High. You may not have realized it but you had a great effect on your fellow classmates and your death has left an empty feeling in us all. You won't be forgotten, neither will Sasuke. Everyone will remember you two for your devotion to the other. I think even Sakura knew that deep down, Sasuke had feelings for you." Iruka sighed, neither Sasuke nor Naruto should have died. They were much too young to have been put through half the hell that they had come through together. It wasn't fair, life had made them suffer and then it stolen them while they still had plenty of life left to live.

"None of this is right." Iruka told Kakashi. "Both of those boys should be alive."

"If life were fair, we wouldn't be here." Kakashi agreed. "but I think that we all know that life isn't fair in any way. Those responsible for this have been caught and/or killed. They didn't get by with it."

"I'm sorry." Iruka said turning to Itachi and Kurama, who were standing side by side. "My heart hurts for what your family is going through."

"Thank you." Itachi said hoarsely, he'd already shed so many tears that morning it was a wonder that he had any left to cry. He still couldn't believe he was here saying goodbye to his little brother, and to Naruto.

"If I can do anything for you just let me know." Iruka said, it still hurt to think of how Iruka had treated Naruto the last time that he had seen him, the last time anything was ever normal for Naruto. So much change in such a short amount of time.

"Where's Madara?" Kakashi asked Itachi after Iruka had walked off to talk to Jiraya.

"He had a lead he was working on." Itachi said. "He'll be here shortly. Or so he said."

"What is he working on do you know?" Kakashi asked.

"Supposedly there is another Uchiha out there, Uncle Madara is trying to find him." Itachi replied.

"You don't think its possible?" Kakashi asked.

"At this point, I don't know what to believe anymore. She spouted off a ton of crazy shit." Itachi replied. Kakashi didn't need Itachi to explain that she was his so called mother. Kakashi couldn't blame Itachi for becoming numb to the situation, he had found out a short time ago that not only had Sasuke been sexually abused by his mother, but so had he. Itachi was still struggling with coming to terms with that, Kakashi knew it would take Itachi a long time, but he believed that the teen could overcome it.

"I hope that kid is found, if he's still alive." Kakashi murmured. "I think it's time your family caught a break from all of the drama."

"You and me both." Itachi said. "I don't know how much more we can take." Itachi's gaze returned to the front of the room, both Sasuke's and Naruto's coffins were side by side. Swallowing hard, he wondered how he was going to get through this, how was he going to be able to live without his little brother.

"He's finally getting some much deserved peace." Kakashi said. He had been told about the secret that Mikoto had been forcing Sasuke to keep and what she had been doing to keep him quiet.

"Both him and Naruto deserve at after everything. To be honest I don't think we will ever find out everything that she done. Not that I really want to know." Itachi said. "Just knowing that she was that good at fooling people into thinking she was a good person, makes me sick to my stomach."

"Something tells me your mother won't ever be putting another hand on another child." Kakashi said. "I'm sure your uncle took care of that."

"Good. I hope he made it as painful as possible. It's nothing less than what she deserved." Itachi replied. "It kills me thinking of what Sasuke went through, what he was willing to do to keep Naruto safe. Not that it really mattered in the end, she pretty much destroyed Naruto just because she could."

"Well, you don't have to worry about her hurting anyone else." Kakashi was still shocked at finding out the part that Mikoto Uchiha had played in the deaths of the Uzumaki's and the events that had followed afterwards. It had disgusted Kakashi to think that she had been a woman that he had respected. Not anymore though, Kakashi had no respect for anyone that could hurt their own children in the way that she had.

"Thanks for all your help." Itachi told Kakashi. "It might not have ended with Orochimaru's ass in prison, but being dead as a door nail helps."

"No problem, I just wish things didn't have to end like this." Kakashi said. "No one so young should ever have to lose their lives."

"No, they shouldn't." Itachi agreed. "Neither should they have been put through the kind of hell that they went through. It wasn't fair that they both suffered in silence."

"The most important thing to remember is that now neither of them are suffering and they secrets that they were being forced to keep are now coming out. They aren't staying in the dark." Kakashi said. He put his hand on Itachi's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I'm going to to go talk to your father." Itachi nodded, and went and stood by Kurama who was staring down at his little brother.

"It doesn't seem real." Kurama said. "It feels like he's going to wake up at any second."

"I know, it's not fair, but Kakashi did have a point when he said they weren't suffering anymore. They don't have to be afraid of the secrets that they had been forced to keep. They are coming out and being dealt with."

"I want him back 'tachi." Kurama said. "I want him to be normal, and happy."

"He is happy now." Itachi said gently. "He's whole and he's happy and he has Sasuke and your parents again. He won't ever hurt or be hurt again."

"I know your right." Kurama said, "but I still miss him so much. It's not fair that either Sasuke or Naruto went through what they did."

"It's all coming right." Itachi said. "They didn't suffer for nothing. I miss them both, and it's going to take a long time to get used to them not being around, but we will get through it." Itachi help Kurama back to their seat, the funeral was about to start, the hard part was about to start. They would have to say goodbye forever, and as much as that broke Itachi's heart he was glad that both Sasuke and Naruto were free from the anguish and the pain that they had gone through on earth.

"We are gathered here today to remember two boys who left world before we were ready to let them go." The preacher said quietly. "They went through more than anyone could imagine, but still wore smiles on their faces. They will both be remembered for the laughter they inspired in us and the many pranks that they played. Naruto was always good at talking at Sasuke into participating. While their lives touched few, they will be remembered for the memories made and the laughter shared. May they rest in peace and the happiness that they deserve."

Tears filled Itachi's eyes as he thought about the pranks that Sasuke and Naruto used to play. Itachi was glad that Naruto hadn't dragged Sasuke into the last prank he played on Iruka.

"I miss you guys." Itachi whispered. "Nothing is the same without you. I see much more boring times ahead but I promise that I will keep on living. You two will live on, even though you're not here anymore."

"They wouldn't want you to grieve you know." Fugaku said softly coming up and standing beside Itachi.

"How is that possible?" Itachi asked. "They left this life much too soon, how do you not grieve for what was lost?"

"I don't know." Fugaku answered. "I don't know. I think we will probably always miss them, but we can have peace in knowing that one day we will see them again."

"I hope so." Itachi murmured. "I really hope so."

"I know you will." Fugaku said softly, reaching out and pulling Itachi in for a hug. That wasn't something he had done with his kids very often, show affection. Fugaku was determined that was going to change, Itachi would know how much he meant to Fugaku. He only wished that he had been able to do the same for Sasuke. It hurt his heart knowing how much his baby had suffered at his wife's hands, both of his babies had suffered. Itachi was handling it better than Fugaku had expected him too, Fugaku supposed part of that was due to the fact that Itachi couldn't really remember it. For that Fugaku was grateful, at least one of his boys didn't have such painful memories.

"What do you say to getting out of here." Fugaku said, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to see Sasuke's coffin without breaking down.

"I say that's a damn good idea." Itachi said, turning away and heading for the door. He'd said his goodbye's to the boys, now he would have to find some way to live with what had been done to the both of them. He didn't want too do that, but he was glad that his brother had finally found some peace. Both him and Naruto deserved to finally be at peace.

"Come on Kurama." Itachi said softly, gently pulling on the red haired males arm. Kurama was still standing there looking down at his brother, it was clear that having made the decision to end his brother's life was weighing heavily on him.

"I don't want to leave him." Kurama whispered. "I don't want him to be alone."

"He's not alone, he's with Sasuke again." Itachi replied, hurting for his friend. It wasn't fair that they'd both lost their younger family members but Itachi believed that they could get through it. "He's happy again."

"I guess your right." Kurama murmured, turning away and walking away with Itachi though it felt like he was leaving half his heart back in the church.

"I know I'm right." Itachi murmured. He lead Kurama to his father's waiting car. Everyone was tired and ready to go home, Itachi knew he needed a to take a much needed nap.

When they got home, both Kurama and Itachi disappeared into Itachi's room, Kurama coming out a short time later and exiting the house.

Fugaku sighed, and wondered how he would get his family through this mess. How would they be able to recover from this mess? Hearing his phone ring, Fugaku sighed and picked it up.

"Fugaku, I have some news for you." Madara stated. "You may want to sit down for this."

"What?" Fugaku asked wearily. How much more bad news could he possibly handle.

"It looks like you weren't the father for your wife's latest pregnancy." Madara said. "It looks like I may have read the ultrasound wrong, she was 12 weeks, which meant that you weren't the father."

"Then who is?" Fugaku asked. "Or do I want to know the answer to that?"

"It was Sasuke." Madara replied, "she dragged him to the appointments, and even listed him as the father on the paperwork."

"What the hell?" Fugaku groaned. He shouldn't have been surprised that his thirteen year old son would have been the father to his little brother. The more he was discovering about Mikoto the more he hated her.

"I don't even want to know how you discovered this." Fugaku said. "Have you found anything out about Shisui?"

"I'm close." Madara replied. "I've located where he is, and I'm on my way over to see what I can find." Once he hung up the phone, he stared down at his hands, would that woman's secrets ever be completely uncovered? He couldn't imagine what Sasuke must have been thinking when she had told him she was pregnant with his child. He must have really feared for Naruto's life if he was able to keep that a secret.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I should have been a better father, I should have done something to protect you boys better. Maybe then none of this would have happened." sighing, Fugaku dropped to his bed, he was exhausted physically and emotionally and he had the feeling that things were going to get worse. More sick secrets would be spilled, Fugaku didn't know how he would be able to handle hearing more secrets. At this point he wished that he could bring her back to murder her himself.

A few miles down the road, both Obito and Madara were knocking on the door of one of Fugaku's own police officers. He had been looking for more information on the youngest Uchiha that no one had known about.

When no one answered the door, Madara glanced at Obito, Danzo's car was in the drive so where was he? Surely he wasn't too busy that he couldn't open the door. If he was doing what Madara suspect he was going, he was about to get busted and sent to prison.

"You gave him a warning." Obito said, as Madara kicked the door in. Immediately sounds of moaning and grunting could be heard coming from the bedroom.

"Be quiet." Madara said raising a finger to his lips, before he began to walk quietly towards the bedroom. He quietly reached out and turned the door knob, and sure enough Danzo was grunting over the body of a small boy. The boy just lay there limply, not making any noise, it was almost as if he'd give up hope. Without saying a word, Madara approached and yanked the man off of the boy. When his eyes landed on the boy, bile formed in his throat. The boy on the bed was supposed to be 11 years old, but his body was so malnourished that he looked younger, Madara could count his ribs, his cheek bones were hollow and sunken in. When the boy looked up at him, Madara noticed that he looked a lot like his older brother Sasuke, his eyes were dark and round and filled with such a lifelessness that Madara wondered how he was even still alive.

"Obito get him to the hospital." Madara ordered turning his gaze back to Danzo. "You've kept him covered in filth and you've starved and according to Mikoto you've been raping him since he was one."

"That's not true." Danzo stated. "I didn't start that until he was five."

"It doesn't matter when it started, I'm sure you've infected him with aids." Madara said. "And for that and the hell you've put him through you will pay."

"My god." Madara heard Obito. "He can't weigh more than 30 pounds." that was about the normal weight for a three year old.

"You make me sick." Madara said. "He no longer belongs to you, he will be returned to his family."

"What family?" Danzo asked. "Mikoto told me that Fugaku didn't want him and it was okay for me to have him."

"Well, she lied. I hardly think he would approve of what you've been doing to the boy." Madara replied, his heart saddened at the condition that his youngest nephew was in. He didn't even know if Shisui would even pull through, he was just that underweight.

"Why would you do that to him?" Madara asked. "What did he do to deserve being starved? Did he not like you fucking him like he was a dog?"

"He hated it. He never wanted to blow me, when I wanted him to. So I told him no blow job, no food." Danzo sneered. "As you can see he's a stubborn little bastard."

"The only bastard here is you." Madara replied, pulling out his gun. He wasn't going to hand this man over for him to released to go hurt more children. "I hope you rot in hell for what you done." He placed the gun to Danzo's temple and without looking away pulled the trigger. It was one more child abuser off the streets. However there would be plenty more to hunt down and find.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoyed it Liz


	30. Chapter 30

Somebody Save Me

Chapter 30

At the hospital, both Madara and Obito headed directly for the emergency waiting room. Shisui would probably be with the doctors for a while considering the condition that he had been found in.

"How can anyone do that to a child?" Obito asked. "How do they think it's okay to use a child in such a way. They are supposed to be loved and protected, not used as sex objects."

"I don't know, but Danzo won't be making that mistake again." Madara said. "He won't ever touch another child like that again."

"Do you think he's going to make it?" Obito asked quietly. "He's so sick looking."

"I don't know, and I hate to let Fugaku know anything until we know for sure. He doesn't deserve to have to bury another child, not after everything that's happened recently." Madara said sighing. "That family deserves peace more than anyone else, I'm just wondering if it's ever going to happen for them."

"It has too sooner or later." Obito told his father. "Life has a way of evening itself out."

"It had better, because I don't know how much more Fugaku and Itachi can take." Madara said.

"I get the feeling that Gaara is going to help Itachi with his grief." Obito said, his mind turning to thoughts of Kurama. "Kurama on the other hand might be a little more difficult. While, I'm sure Itachi is going to try and help him out, I don't know that a whole lot can be done for him."

"He just needs time to grieve, he's lost his entire family in such a short amount of time. That's not going to be easy to get over." Madara said. "He's going to need a lot of time, grief can't be rushed." Even as he said that he felt a wave of grief for his younger nephew. Sasuke's life had been stolen from them and Madara wanted nothing more than to be able to bring Sasuke and Naruto back. But since that was impossible, Madara was going to do his best to bring Fugaku his youngest son to him. Hopefully the small child would be able to pull through. Although he had never seen a child in such a condition before, he wasn't sure that he would be able to survive, he was just that bad off.

"family of Shisui Uchiha?" someone called from the entrance to the room. Madara stood up, and the blonde doctor headed his way.

"How is he?" he asked Tsunade, having recognized the doctor that had tried to save Naruto's life.

"He's not good. He's an extremely sick little boy. We inserted a feeding tube surgically to help give him the nutrients that he so desperately needs, but I'm not entirely sure that's going to be enough." Madara nodded. The boy had been extremely weak and feverish when Madara and Obito had found him. He would understand if nothing could be done to help him. Perhaps it was time to allow Shisui's suffering to come to an end. Maybe then Madara wouldn't have to tell Fugaku that he had lost another son, he already believed Shisui to be dead anyways.

"I'm not saying that he's going to die, I'm going to try everything in my power to keep that from happening." Tsunade said. "I just want you to know that it doesn't look good for him right now." Madara nodded.

"By the way how old is he?" Tsunade asked.

"About 11 years old." Madara replied. Tsunade stared at him.

"I would have thought he was about six years old, that's how malnourished he is." Tsunade said. "Recovery is going to take a long time for him, if he's even able to recover at all. It's going to take a lot of strength that I'm not even certain that he has."

"Do you know if he has AIDS?" Madara asked. "I was told the Danzo had the disease."

"If he was being used like a whore then most likely." Tsunade said. "we are in the process of doing bloodwork now. Hopefully we will know for sure in a few hours." Madara nodded. He would have thought that they would have done that before taking him into surgery, then again Madara knew that it was critical to get some type of nutrients into the child. He sighed he hoped that when he got to see Shisui that he wouldn't be too afraid of them. He couldn't imagine the hell that Danzo must have put him through so Madara wouldn't blame him for being terrified.

"When can we see him?" Madara asked, knowing that Obito was listening to their conversation.

"Now if you would like." Tsunade said. "I don't want him to be alone too much. He's going to need to get to know his family."

"So, you think it would be okay to bring Fugaku and Itachi in?" Madara asked and Tsunade nodded.

"It can't hurt to let him know that he has a family that won't hurt him and won't allow him to be hurt." Tsunade replied. Madara turned towards Obito and Obit nodded, and stood pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. Turning back to Tsunade, Madara sighed.

"Do you really think the boy has a chance of pulling through. He's extremely sick."

"His chances are as good as anyone else's." Tsunade said. "and while his condition is critical, I believe he can pull through. If he is a true Uchiha than he will have one hell of a will to live." Tsunade replied. "Although how certain are you that Fugaku is the father?"

"Who else could it be?" Madara asked. "He's definitely an Uchiha though."

"I'm thinking that maybe Itachi was the father." Tsunade replied. "Because if you look closely, he resembles Itachi more than Fugaku. You did tell me that Mikoto was molesting and raping him, too right?" Madara nodded, feeling sick to his stomach. Would her depravities never end? He was glad that the woman was dead, but he dreaded finding out about everything that she done.

"She'd also produced a child with Sasuke, but she hadn't given birth to him yet." Madara said. "She was 12 weeks pregnant."

"What a sick woman. I wonder if Itachi ever realized that he was the actual father?"

"Probably not, he would have had to been like six years old when Shisui was born. Which means he hit puberty extremely early." Madara said. "Once he discovers the truth, he's going to be pissed that she allowed this to happen to him. Does her evil ever end?"

"Doesn't sound like it." Tsunade said. "You can really tell that this kid belongs to Itachi, because of his eyes."

"I don't think it's possible for me to hate a woman more." Madara said. "I literally feel sick to my stomach at the thought of what she done to those boys."

"At least Sasuke isn't suffering anymore, and Itachi doesn't remember what he was put through." Tsunade said.

"Wonder how much longer that will last once he discovers that he has a son." Madara said. "Sometimes even blocked memories can make an appearance when you least expect it."

"I'll take you to Shisui." Tsunade said. "He doesn't need to be alone." Madara nodded. Obito would find them when he was finished talking with Fugaku and Itachi. Walking down the hall, Madara and Tsunade walked into Shisui's room. The young boy was staring blankly up at the ceiling, a feeding tube inserted into a nostril as he lay there. Madara grimaced at how sickly thin the kid was, he had looked bad when he'd been found underneath Danzo, but now here in the hospital, he truly looked terrible.

"Hey, Shisui." Madara said gently, not wanting to scare the kid. "I'm you're Uncle Madara." Shisui blinked at him before frowning.

"Things are kind of messed up and you weren't with your real family. That's changing now. Your father is going to want to take care of you, and he's going to be pissed at what you've been put through." Madara said softly, he could see the fear in Shisui's eyes at the mention of his father being pissed.

"He won't hurt you." Madara promised. "He would never raise a hand to you. I imagine that he will be glad that you were found, I know that he's going to do everything in his power to help you get better." Shisui blinked at him again before closing his eyes.

"Is there a reason that he's not talking?" Madara asked. Tsunade frowned.

"Sometimes trauma does effects children like that. Considering where he was found, he is clearly traumatized." Tsunade replied. "It might take a long time for him to recover and speak again, or he may never speak again. You're going to have to give him the time he needs to decide what he wants to do."

"It's not like I plan on rushing him. I want him back with Itachi and Fugaku if what you suspect is true. He deserves to be with his family and a father that I know will go to the ends of the earth to protect him." Madara said. "Once Itachi figures out that this is his child, I doubt you will be able to keep him away from him. Itachi was protective over Sasuke, I'm sure he'll be three times as protective of Shisui."

"You're probably right. Shisui will probably get tired of being overprotected." Tsunade said.

"Or he might actually enjoy knowing that someone cares enough to want to protect him." Madara said. "I'm sure it will be a nice change from what he's been put through with Danzo."

"I've never been happier for a man to be dead." Madara said. "Someone as evil as he was, deserves to burn in hell. Anyone who can so easily use a child for their sick satisfaction deserves to burn."  
"I couldn't agree with you more. He deserves to know that someone out there that cares about what happens to him." Tsunade said. "But at the same time, you guys are going to have to be incredibly patient with him, he's probably going to be pretty fearful for a long time, considering what he's been through."

"I know this. I've been around traumatized children more often than you think." Madara said, as Obito entered the room.

"I've informed Fugaku and Itachi about the situation." Obito said. "They are on their way here now."

"You didn't tell them that we suspect that Itachi is the actual father?" Madara asked and Obito shook his head.

"That's not exactly something you tell them over the phone." Obito said. "I imagine that Itachi will be more than a little shocked at first, and then probably pissed that Shisui was made to suffer like this." Madara nodded.

"No doubt about it. I don't think anyone would be joyful to see their child like this." Madara commented turning back to Shisui, whose breathing had evened out and he had drifted off to sleep despite the conversation taking place around him. He turned when he heard hurried footsteps coming his way.

"This is him?" Fugaku asked as soon as he entered his room and his eyes landed on the emaciated boy. His stomach twisted and he felt like vomiting, he hadn't expected the kid to be so thin. He couldn't help but wonder how he was still alive, being as thin as he was.

"Yes," Madara replied watching as both Itachi and Fugaku looked sick at the kid's appearance.

"He looks a whole lot like Itachi." Fugaku said, noticing how similar Shisui's features were to that of his oldest son.

"Which is why we believe him to be Itachi's son." Tsunade said. "I believe bloodwork will only confirm that little detail."

"Are you serious?" Itachi asked. "how the hell is that possible, I would have had to been like six at the time. How could that evil bitch, do something like that?"

"I don't know." Tsunade said. "You may have hit puberty extremely early, while it's rare it's not totally impossible." Tears welled in Itachi's eyes as he walked over to the garbage can and proceeded to throw up. How was he supposed to accept that she allowed his own child to be tortured in such a way? He was nearly starved to death and had been sexually abused in ways that children never should have been.

Fugaku couldn't blame Itachi, he felt sick to his stomach himself. He'd been told since Shisui was born that the child had been his, but now as he looked at the sleeping boy Fugaku could tell beyond a doubt that the child was actually Itachi's.

"This was not the way that I wanted to get a grandchild." Fugaku said. "But nonetheless he's going to be very much loved."

"If he survives." Itachi said, and Fugaku frowned at him. "Look at him, he's so malnourished that it's a wonder his body hasn't given up on him yet."

"I know he looks bad." Tsunade said. "But I promise that I am doing everything in my power to help him. I won't let him die without a fight." Tsunade promised.

"I don't know how he can beat this." Itachi murmured with tears in his eyes. "if I were him, I wouldn't want too. I would want my suffering to end."

"Even if that's the case, he deserves to get to know his family." Tsunade said gently. "He deserves to know that he is loved and wanted. Not just wanted to be used for someone's sick pleasure."

"I do want him." Itachi said. "I don't care about the circumstances of his birth as much as I want to be his father, to be the best father that he never had."

"And I believe that that's exactly what you'll be to him, but you do need to understand that he's going to be severely traumatized from what he's gone through. He's going to need you to be very patient with him, physically he's in for a long recovery, mentally it will be even longer than that if he's ever able to recover from the abuse that he went through."

"I will do whatever I can to help him." Itachi said.

"Though you still have to deal with knowing that he was born because she raped you as a child." Tsunade said. "That's not something that you can just accept and move on from."

"I think because I'm older and I don't remember what happened when I was a child that I won't necessarily have a hard time with it." Itachi said.

"No, but it's probably going to start eating at you." Fugaku said. "and when it does you will probably have a hard time accepting that both you and Sasuke suffered at that bitches hands."

"I would be happy if I never remembered." Itachi murmured, turning to look at Shisui. He didn't know how the kid could sleep so peacefully, considering everything that had happened. Perhaps it was because he knew he was finally safe and around people that he knew wouldn't hurt him. Itachi would make sure that no one ever hurt him again. He would give the boy the protection that he hadn't been able to for the first eleven years of his life. Itachi still found it hard to believe that the kid was his. It seemed strange to think of himself as a father, but looking at the kid there was no doubt that he belonged to Itachi. Itachi hoped that he could be the man that the little boy needed him to be, that his own issues wouldn't get in the way of raising him.

(Yes I know it's technically impossible for Itachi to father kids when he's like six years old, but for this story it's not. Hope you enjoy"


End file.
